I Want It All
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Join Evelyn, demon extraordinaire as she embarks on a journey with the Winchesters and their dazzling eyed angel Castiel.
1. An Unusually Alliance

**Here is another Supernatural fanfiction, some parts will be different from the show and this will occasionally contain adult content so you've been warned. **

**I do not own any supernatural characters except my OC.**

* * *

Name- Evelyn

Appearance- Story picture

Short Description: Evelyn is Crowley's right-hand demon since she escaped while the Hellgate was opened.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unusual Alliance**

My boots clicked along the hallways as I skipped down the mansion Crowley had acquired not too long ago humming to myself. The other demons stationed around the mansion gave me strange looks but knew I was not to be messed with. Despite my cheery deposition if I was angered more than one head would roll and I knew how much Crowley hated when his rugs got stains. I stopped short seeing Crowley sitting on his leather chair looking into the fireplace deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about boss man?" I asked leaning on the back of the leather chair seeing his eyes turn towards me saying, "Oh the usual darling, world domination, and all that jazz."

"You're really worried about Lucifer aren't you?" I said slightly concerned as he scowled towards me saying, "Is it so obvious?"

I turned to the door watching another demon walk by saying, "Maybe not to those idiots but I know you boss."

He laughed getting up from his chair feeling him grip my chin gently as I gave him a mischievous smirk while he said, "That my dear is why you're my favorite."

I heard the door to the room slam shut making me smirk wider seeing him walk over to fill his cup with more scotch. I spun around sitting sideways in his chair feeling my legs dangle off the side just watching him quietly.

"I have a favor of you darling." He said still not looking in my direction but I kept my eyes on him curious.

"I'm going to give those silly Winchester's the Colt back so they can take care of big old bad Lucy." He said turning to me as I frowned saying, "Are you sure that's wise boss?"

He shrugged saying, "Not really but they already know where I am since their little guardian angel has followed me."

I swung around in the chair standing up smiling innocently replying, "I can take care of that if you'd like?"

He chuckled saying, "That won't be necessary I'm not going to hand them the Colt with no insurance."

"I like the sound of this already." I said while he smirked saying, "You should, I trust you to go with them, make sure the job gets done properly. Maybe get them to trust you so if I ever need a favor from them it will more than likely get done, you are a softy for humans sometimes."

I laughed for a moment saying, "What's them to stop from killing me, hello demon."

He smirked saying, "I know it's risky but you're the only one I trust plus you can take one of my Hellhounds to keep you safe."

I thought for a moment saying, "Gee how can I refuse boss?"

He grabbed my chin rubbing his rough finger against my cheek before saying with a purr, "Now let's go break in the master bed."

* * *

I soothed out my clothes hearing the other demons in an uproar in the house as I sat lazily on a chair knowing the brothers had found us. Crowley had left the room to greet them but to keep me safe I stayed in another room. I heard two shots go off followed by footsteps as Crowley opened the door to the parlor I was sitting in.

The boys instantly put their weapons up but Crowley said, "Wouldn't do that boys she has a bit of a temper."

I got off the chair walking over to them clasping my hands behind my back circling them as they eyed me curiously while I said, "Well aren't you boys cute, and so tall."

"She a demon too?" the shorter one asked as Crowley turned to him, "You wouldn't believe it would ya?"

I kept moving around them while Crowley explained his plan to give them the Colt seeing the shock written on their faces. He pulled the gun out but held it back looking between them and towards me while I smiled innocently.

"Now so I know that the job gets done and to keep you boys safe my lovely assistant Evelyn will accompany you." He said seeing the shorter one Dean say, "Are you freaking nuts, sending a demon with us, you realize how stupid you sound?"

"See that's what I said!" I said throwing my hands up seeing his eyes hardened towards me making me calm down clearing his throat saying, "I realize you guys aren't the biggest fans of demons but Evelyn here is as human as they come, a real Georgia peach if you will."

"Sweet and juicy, you'll need help anyway since Lucifer has demons working with him." I said holding up my fingers to make a peace sign seeing them look at one another uneasily.

"Dean, she has a point beside it's only going to be temporary." Sam said towards Dean as he eyed me saying, "I still don't like it."

"So it's a deal then, no soul taking necessary." I said walking closer to them watching them both tense up slightly.

"Yes it's a deal but if you try to hurt any of us or our friends we'll fry your demon ass." Dean said while I wiggled my eyebrows saying, "Oh naughty don't threaten a girl with a good time, don't worry I won't."

"Then yes deal." Sam said while my smirk widened instantly in front of Dean pressing my lips to his firmly as he tensed up but I held tightly running my hands all over his hard chest.

I let go seeing him look at me dumbfounded as I winked taking a step towards Sam making a pouting face, he was so tall. I put my finger up walking to a chair as Crowley sighed listening to it slid across the floor till it was in front of Sam making me smirk triumphantly.

I hopped up onto the chair standing as he eyed me strangely but I shrugged pulling him in for a kiss as well giving his hair a little tug before I left his mouth.

"Are you sure she's a demon?" Dean asked weirded out making Crowley laugh saying, "Trust me I'm positive."

"What did you do?" Sam asked as I shrugged replying, "Now I'm linked to you guys, don't worry it's only to me."

"Ever heard of a phone?" Dean said making me wave my hand saying, "Overrated, I can't' track you with a phone."

Crowley handed Sam the gun seeing him take it uneasily holding it to his head making me frown hearing a click like he would be stupid enough to give them bullets.

"As if I'd give you a loaded gun, make sure when you aim at Lucifer it doesn't miss." Crowley said disappearing seeing them look around for a moment then back at me.

"Just when I thought things would get easier." Dean said walking away from me as I followed behind them until they got to their car.

"Oh this car is beautiful, I bet she purrs really good." I said running my hand over the Impala as Dean smacked my hand saying, "No, you keep your sulfur grubby hands off of her."

I pouted but got in the back seat seeing them both look back at me making me wave smiling as Sam sighed saying, "This is going to be interesting to explain to the others."

I sat in the back humming but grew bored saying, "Do you have any music you can play, AC/DC, Van Halen… Metallica will do too."

I saw Dean look back at me with wide eyes turning back around saying, "For a demon, you at least have good taste in music."

"I have good tastes in a lot more than music Deano." I said in a purr hearing Sam make a small noise trying not to laugh out loud as he said quietly to Dean, "Deano."

With that note Dean rolled his eyes putting on music as I sat back in my chair happily, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I may only get maimed a little bit.

* * *

**The first chapter is done, I quite enjoy writing Evelyn, she's fun. **


	2. Cassy and the Demon

**Chapter 2: Cassy and the Demon **

Once we reached an old house in a junkyard I looked around saying, "Quite the Bat Cave you got here."

They ignored my comment as we all got out of the car seeing them enter the house but I stopped making me frown seeing the salt line saying, "Uh guys a little help for your lovely lady friend."

"Sorry demons stay outside." Dean said with a smirk making me cross my arms saying, "I'm not an animal you know."

"Nah you're worse." He said as I stomped my foot looking into the house saying, "But it's going to get cold out here and oh is that beer?"

"Sorry, Evelyn we just don't trust you." Sam said making me frown and grunt as I plopped on the steps saying, "Can you at least keep the light on out here?"

Suddenly the light went off as I huffed hearing light growling to my side seeing a Rottweiler staring me down as I smirked, "Hello little puppy."

* * *

_Dean_

"Dean why is there a girl standing outside?" I heard Castiel say walking towards me as I waved my hand saying, "In order to get the Colt we had to make a deal for her to come with us to watch our back, she's a demon."

"Do you require me to take care of her?" Castiel asked while I looked at the door saying, "Nah, we may need the help with the demons."

"Glad you were smart enough to not let her in, the last thing we need is a demon in the house… again." Bobby said as I frowned saying, "Tell me about it, she's a weird one though."

"Hey, Bobby she's playing with the dog." Sam said looking out the window seeing Bobby freak out grabbing a gun saying, "That demon bitch will die for hurting my dog."

"No Bobby… she's literally playing with him." Sam said slightly dumbfounded as I looked outside watching Evelyn try to wrestle with Bobby's dog and laugh before letting him chase her around.

"You boys sure she's a demon?" Ellen asked as I shrugged replying, "She clearly couldn't get past the salt and Crowley assured us she was."

"Perhaps she's broken." Castiel said as I looked at him funny saying, "Can demons be special?"

"In what terminology are you referring to Dean?" Castiel asked as I laughed shaking my head looking back at the demon girl saying, "It doesn't matter."

* * *

_Evelyn _

Once I wore out the dog by playing I began exploring the junkyard seeing all the old vehicles wondering how so many of them got here. I heard a noise like wings flapping spinning around feeling my insides twitch defensively for only a moment. He wasn't super tall like the brothers wearing a trench coat with a button-up shirt and tie. My eyes traveled up to his dark hair but what got me were his dark blue eyes, mercy me they were lovely.

"Did I die and go to heaven cause sugar you look like an angel." I said taking a step towards him with an innocent smile as he stared at me perplexed putting his hand up.

I crossed my eyes watching him poke two fingers onto my forehead as I said quietly, "Uh buddy that's not where you poke."

"You are not broken." He said in a gravelly voice that way out graveled Crowley making a pleasant tingle go up then down my spine.

"As far as I can tell I'm not." I said shrugging feeling his fingers move away staring at me for a moment.

"You must be Cassy the angel." I said holding out my hand saying, "I'm Evelyn, demon extraordinaire."

"Castiel." He said holding my hand awkwardly as I shook it while he said, "You are very strange."

I looked around slightly uncomfortable saying, "Um thank you I think?"

"I don't feel two souls in your vessel." He said looking down at my chest as I laughed saying, "Oh yea I don't like possessing someone alive feels creepy. Found this little lady dead in an alleyway, drug overdose I think so I'd say she ended up in hell anyway which makes me not feel so bad."

"It's very peculiar for a demon to feel sorry for a human to begin with." He said as I shrugged replying, "What can I say Cassy I'm one in a million… probably closer to trillion if I should be honest."

"You truly wish to help us?" he asked as I stared into his lovely eyes saying, "Well yea, I'm all for Team Kill Lucy, besides he's an angel. Angels can't really care about demons now can they?"

His eyebrow raised at me saying, "No I don't suppose they can."

I felt my mouth twitch for a moment before looking around the junkyard saying, "Well I'm in for a long unpleasant night, you should be with your friends since you know we may all die tomorrow and all that."

"You sound sad." He said looking at me but I gave a weak laugh saying, "Well honestly who wants to die but hey nowhere for me to go but down in the end I suppose."

He looked almost sad at me for a moment scowling since I hated when people looked at me with pity turning away from him again saying, "Run along now Cassy."

Without turning around I felt the breeze hit me and wings flutter away as I sighed sitting on the ground hearing my phone ring.

_You got me ringing Hell's Bells._

"Hello boss." I said smiling slightly as he said, "Hello darling, miss me yet?"

I scoffed replying, "After being in front of all these gorgeous men not on your life."

"You're too funny, remind me to punish you badly when you return." He said making me laugh replying, "Oh don't worry I surely will, it would be better than being stuck outside all night like an animal."

I heard him laugh saying, "Do you blame them though?"

I frowned grumpily saying, "No… didn't help their angel thought I was broken like mentally."

I heard him laugh louder holding the phone away glaring at it saying, "Yea laugh it up buddy you'll see who's punishing who when I come back."

"Give them time, I'm sure you can appeal to their better nature and get them on our side, at least the angel from what I can tell he's pretty gullible and naïve." Crowley said making me tilt my head saying, "He was pretty resistant to my charm."

"Just do what you do best." Crowley said as I laughed darkly saying, "I thought I was only supposed to do that on special occasions to you?"

He chuckled saying, "The less private thing you're good at, acting human."

I laughed saying, "Oh is that all… don't worry boss if I can convince most of Salem they are overrun with witches I think I can do this."

"Good because failure isn't an option, goodnight darling." He said hanging up looking at my phone sighing, I hope this stupid Colt works.


	3. The Faults in Demons

**Chapter 3: The Fault in Demons **

Once morning came all the others began heading out of the house as I walked over to them all seeing them tense up while I laughed saying, "Well howdy nice to finally meet the rest of the Scooby-doo gang."

Dean pointed to each of them telling me their names but they seemed to want nothing to do with me as I groaned seeing Castiel walk over eyeing me for a moment before whispering something to Dean. Once they loaded up their vehicles I sat in the back seat with Castiel and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked while I shook my head saying, "Not every day you have an angel and demon in your back seat."

"We could put you in the trunk." Dean suggested as I instantly growled crossing my arms staring out the window making him laugh saying, "That's what I thought."

"So what's your story Evelyn?" I heard Sam say making me look at him replying, "What do you mean?"

He turned in his chair saying, "Well for starters how long have you been a demon, I can't imagine you've always been one, you seem well childish."

I snorted replying, "I'm many centuries-old kid but no I have not always been a demon."

"You used to be human?" Castiel said from my side giving a small sad smile saying, "Yep sure was, a good little church girl and all."

"What happened?" Dean asked as I looked outside frowning, "God stopped listening so I had to take matters into my own hands."

"You mean a demon's hands." Sam said while I shrugged replying, "Yea or that."

"What deal did you make?" Castiel asked as I shifted my eyes looking out the window again saying, "How about some music before we battle big old Lucy."

Dean must have sensed my need to not talk about my past any further as he put on some music but I still felt Castiel's charming eyes bore into the back of my head.

* * *

Finally, we reached the town seeing it was deserted of people but I could see Reapers everywhere making me frown, this wasn't going to end well. I stayed by the brothers while Castiel and the mother-daughter duo went another direction as I looked around.

"You know it would have been nice to have given me a weapon." I said whispering harshly as Sam looked at me saying, "You're a demon though."

"Sure but I'm also a demon in a defenseless girl body too. A gun or angel blade would be useful." I said seeing Dean turn to me saying, "You'll be fine."

I sighed looking down at my hip saying, "At least I have you, Mr. Sprinkles."

I saw both of them stop hearing Dean say, "Hold up… who the hell is Mr. Sprinkles?"

"Oh, you silly humans can't see him, the Hellhound I borrowed from Crowley of course." I said patting what they saw was an empty spot at my hip eyes widened.

"That's a big boy." Sam said making me laugh replying, "I like to keep big things around."

I saw them about to speak when Ellen and Jo came over to us saying, "We lost Castiel, something about following some reapers."

"So much for our angel advantage." Dean said as I said, "Now can I have a weapon?"

"Hello boys." We heard as I turned seeing the girl smirk towards us looking down seeing she had Hellhounds around her, yea I wanted a weapon now.

"Meg I thought we killed you?" Sam said as she laughed saying, "Fat chance, now come quietly father would like to see you or we can do this the hard way."

"Yea not happening we'll kill you first." Dean said glaring towards her seeing the Hellhounds about to pounce.

"I like this way anyway." She said as I aimed Dean's gun to her side telling him to shoot as I heard a whine from the hound saying, "Let's get out of the open."

We began running along the streets Mr. Sprinkles at my heels until I saw Dean fall down as I looked down saying, "Protect him."

Sprinkles ran towards him biting the other hellhound in the throat thrashing him around easily seeing Jo go to him but another hellhound was beside her.

"Hey look out girl." I yelled but it was too late as a hellhound jumped on her ripping at her stomach.

I put my hand up my eyes turning back as the hellhound on top of her began whimpering and crawl away which was enough time for me to grab her helping her into a hardware store with the others. The boys quickly began taking care of the doors and windows while I looked down at her wound frowning, this poor human wasn't going to make it.

"We're surrounded and I can't get a hold of Cas." Dean said angrily while I said softly, "Mr. Sprinkles is trying to pick up his scent than I'll find him."

He came over to Jo, Ellen and I looking at me with rage as he said, "You should have saved her."

I showed him my open hands saying, "I'm not exactly a miracle worker you know plus you're the one who didn't want to give me a weapon."

"You sure as hell stopped the hellhound without a weapon." As I frowned saying, "I stunned it so I could get to her jeez a girl tries to help and still gets yelled at."

"You're a freaking demon and now she's dying because you couldn't help her." Dean yelled in my face as I felt a pain hit deep into my black soul, he struck a chord.

_She's dead, you couldn't help her so what good are you?_

"Please stop fighting." Jo said weakly watching Dean lean down to her as she said, "She tried, even if she's a demon she tried… it's not her fault."

I frowned at this fragile human bleeding out beside me, just hearing her say it wasn't my fault was the kindest thing a human knowing what I am has said and it felt weird, but in a good way, I think.

She began to explain she was going to die anyway and the best thing to do was to make a bomb to go off and kill the remaining hellhounds sacrificing herself in the process. Her mother did what any mother would do in this situation, tell her she's crazy that she can't lose her but I could see in her eyes it was too late for her anyway.

We began gathering ingredients as I went by a window hearing Sprinkles bark at me as I nodded walking over to the others saying, "Mr. Sprinkles found Cassy, once we get out of here I will grab him and we will get to you, you better not miss your shot boys."

"Just be ready to get us out in case things get ugly." Dean said watching his eyes hardened making me bite my bottom lip nodding.


	4. The Other Side of Hell

**Chapter 4: The Other Side of Hell**

Once the boys were ready I watched Ellen and Jo holding each other making me frown tightening my fist as Ellen decided to stay back with her daughter unable to live without her anymore. I looked towards them almost sympathetically until Sam and Dean pulled me back to reality quickly getting out a back window. I quickly took off as Mr. Sprinkles stayed with the boys to keep them safe while I began traveling through the darkened streets of the town.

I saw a light like a fire in one building smirking quietly making my way inside hearing voices one of which I knew was Castiel's. I saw that Meg girl from earlier as I looked around seeing a crowbar sitting on the ground making me smirk devilishly.

"Lucifer will only abandon you, he's an angel and we don't care for demons." Castiel said in his usual serious tone as Meg stopped saying, "Funny you guys were with a demon, you plan on killing her too?"

"If she hurts my friends than yes." Castiel said shrugging making me laugh to myself silently hearing her say, "Of course she will hurt them, she's a demon too, we will destroy your precious world trust me she would agree."

Castiel saw me as I winked at him seeing him smirk saying, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hey she bitch." I said seeing her quickly turn towards me while I smirked saying, "Let's dance."

I smacked her with all my might knocking her unconscious as I laughed looking at Castiel saying, "I have come to save the kidnapped princess."

I grabbed some curtains and began putting the fire out carefully to stay away from it as he took a step out staring at Meg saying, "What should we do with her?"

I waved my hand saying, "Leave her be, I think she learned her lesson plus big bad Lucy can take care of her punishment...I hope it's bloody."

"You came to save me." Castiel said slightly surprised as I rubbed the back of my head saying, "Well duh can't go having the Winchester's worry about their precious Cassy."

He looked at me for a moment saying, "It's Castiel, now let's go see if the Colt worked."

I went to speak but he teleported us to a graveyard seeing Lucifer looking very alive to my horror but we got the boys out of harm's way before things got too bad. We began driving away from the town back to their friend's junkyard as I leaned back in the chair. The Colt ended up not working and it infuriated me, I was itching to kill something, should have had at that demon Meg when the chance was there and it surprised me that I didn't.

* * *

Once we got to the house I sat on the steps again not able to get into the house rubbing my arms feeling goosebumps making me groan closing my eyes.

"You coming in?" I heard turning around surprised to see Dean standing at the door moving the salt line for me.

"I… I can come in?" I asked softly while he sighed saying, "Yea did I stutter or are you a vampire now, I think you've earned a beer."

I smiled walking in looking around excited but cautious seeing devil traps all over the place making me duck around uncomfortably. I sat at the table while Bobby stared at me causing me to wave towards him. He merely rolled his eyes then rolled out of the room clearly not happy about me being in the house, to bad for him I suppose.

"I take it Crowley will want the Colt back?" Sam asked while I took a sip saying, "Eventually he will since it clearly doesn't work on Lucifer."

"What about you?" Castiel asked making me tilt my head saying, "What about me I can't kill Lucifer."

"He meant what are you going to do now?" Dean interjected as I tapped my chin saying, "I suppose I'll call Crowley and get my next assignment."

"Well, it was interesting meeting you… you're weird but okay for a demon I guess." Dean said taking a sip of his beer making me smile widely saying, "Aw Deano you're the best."

Sam snorted into his beer but Bobby came back in holding a picture in his hand seeing the boy's moods turn somber as they had a moment for Ellen and Jo watching them throw the picture into the fire frowning. I decided to give them a moment finding a quiet place as I picked up the phone hearing it ring twice before I got a response.

"I take it the Colt didn't work?" I heard Crowley say making me sigh saying, "No boss it seems he is one of the creatures in existence that are immune to it. We tried and a few people died but the boys and angel are fine."

"Well, I suppose that's a bit of good news." He said as I was quiet for a moment before saying, "What do you wish of me now boss?"

"For now keep your wits about you, since the Winchesters haven't killed you I can only assume you're safe with them so keep it that way. Also, keep up on the angel I have a feeling he will be useful in the future and you know me." He said while I smiled replying in my best gravelly voice, "I always protect future investments."

I heard him chuckle saying, "I do love when you tease like that, make sure to come visit every once in a while I miss that thing you do with the rope."

I smiled into the phone with a light purr saying, "Patience is a virtue."

I heard him groan before saying, "I must be off now, do give lots of hugs and kisses to the boys and when all is said and done get the Colt back. Oh and I'll be having back Mr. Sprinkles since I think you can take care of yourself now."

"They still haven't' given me a weapon so fat chance on that but I understand, just know if I again I'm haunting your ass." I said before hanging up putting the phone in my pocket breathing a sigh of relief.

Walking back downstairs I saw them all sitting at the kitchen table so I grabbed a chair spinning it so I was sitting backward saying, "Looks like I'll be hanging out for a bit more, boss man wants me to help you guys out when I can as a demon peace offering or some weird shit like that."

"So what you're saying is YOU don't want to leave yet?" Dean said cocking an eyebrow as I giggled replying, "Oh Deano how can I resist being around such delicious treats."

"Well if this is the case we want to know more about you and you have to be truthful with your answers." Sam said in a serious tone seeing the others nod in agreement while I said, "Alright fine, but if there is a question I really don't want to answer you'll honor that."

They looked among each other for a moment saying together, "Deal."

I slid Dean's beer over to me seeing him frown as I smiled mischievously saying, "Ask away boys."


	5. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 5: 20 Questions **

Sam jumped right into it asking, "Who is the poor girl you're possessing?"

I laughed lightly saying, "Honestly I don't know her name she was dead when I found her."

"How did she die?" Dean asked as I looked at him saying, "Drug overdose by the looks of it, her personal items were swiped before I even got in her body so just kept using my name. My guess is she was homeless since no one seems to be looking for her."

I turned my eyes to Castiel as he said, "How did you die as a human?"

I felt my features stiffen poking at the beer bottle replying, "I killed myself."

"How did you kill yourself?" Sam asked sadly as I looked over at him shifting uncomfortably saying, "I hanged myself."

They were all quiet for a moment as Dean shook his head trying to lighten the mood saying, "You and Crowley doing it?"

Sam and Castiel looked at him making me burst out laughing replying, "If you mean having sex yes I do."

"What's he like?" Dean asked again as I leaned back in my chair replying, "Truly such a softy very passionate lover."

"What are you like?" Castiel asked in such a monotone way it made me laugh looking at him seductively replying, "Dominating but very giving."

"Are you dating Crowley?" Sam asked making me look at him funny saying, "Oh no it's strictly to pass the time, us demons have a lot of it."

"You ever have sex with a human?" Dean asked curiously while I nodded replying, "I have but none can seem to keep up with my stamina."

"That's a shame." Dean said making me nod in agreement while Castiel said, "What about an angel?"

I gave him a light wink saying, "Never had the pleasure but I hear they are heavenly."

I laughed at my own joke seeing Castiel make a face before saying, "What is Crowley's end game in all of this."

I tapped on my chin saying, "Who knows really, Crowley is a businessman and always has been I'm sure if he had the chance he'd rule Hell."

"What do you want?" Sam asked making me frown for a moment going quiet saying, "Oh you know world peace and all that jazz... honestly, I don't really know what I want but I'm sure when I get it I'll know."

"What deal did you make that was so important you damned your soul to hell?" Dean asked almost sadly as I frowned looking at the table angrily.

"I… really don't want to answer that question, it's personal you know." I said quietly as I heard Castiel say, "Clearly it upset you to do."

I sighed looking into his big old blue eyes saying, "I regretted it but hey once you're damned there isn't any going back."

"If you attempt to make amends maybe even do the right thing perhaps not." Sam said sadly I looked towards him, I knew what happened to him like all the other demons did but he was still a human above all else and I was just a low-level demon.

"Now I want to ask a question." I said looking over at all of them saying, "Why haven't you tried to kill me yet, I mean you're the Winchesters that kill left and right when it comes to demons, I'm not saying I'm grateful you haven't but from what I heard your track record with demons is pretty poop."

Sam and Dean looked at one another than towards Castiel saying, "He told us to give you a chance so you're under his protection so to speak."

I looked over at Castiel wide-eyed saying, "Why?"

He looked around almost uncomfortably saying, "You could have left us all to die but you still tried to save us, I can sense good intentions from you."

I made a face before standing up quickly grabbing onto Castiel causing him to fall back into the chair while I straddled him seeing his eyes widened confused.

"Thank you, Cassy, you're the best." I said adjusting his tie while getting up leaving him frozen on the ground brushing myself off.

I heard the boys laugh for a moment but stop as I looked at them saying, "For what it's worth I am sorry about your friends."

"Thanks, they were good people, I only wish they didn't get involved with us." Dean said looking sad for a moment replying, "Don't worry boys I intend to stick around to help till the end game."

"We appreciate it but don't get mad if you die." Castiel said making me laugh watching him sit on the chair normally again saying, "Cassy we all die one day the only thing that's different is if we go up or down."

I stood up watching them stare at me as I said, "You guys got like a shower I can use, don't want my meat suit all sweaty and gross."

Dean pointed me in the right direction as I gave him a small curtsy before taking a much needed hot bath.

* * *

_Dean_

"Something isn't right man." I said looking between Castiel and Sam as Sam frowned saying, "I don't know Dean she doesn't seem anything like other demons we've encountered."

"Sam no offense but you have horrible taste in Demons need I remind you about Ruby?" I said seeing the distaste pass over his features saying, "That was different Dean she was feeding me demon blood to keep me on her side I was weak to it. Evelyn hasn't done anything yet for us to distrust her, even Cas agrees."

I looked towards Cas seeing him look between us replying, "I am unsure of her motives but she was truthful in her words when we asked her questions. Don't worry I will keep a close eye on her in the meantime."

I snorted saying, "Oh I bet you will Cas, don't get to close she may just jump your bones if you're not careful."

Castiel gave me a concerned look saying, "I doubt she could get to my bones without me killing her Dean I am an angel."

I laughed while Sam followed afterward as Cas stared at us both in utter confusion, yea she was going to eat him alive.


	6. Stupidity

**Chapter 6: Stupidity **

The next few days went by as I expected, whenever I went out away from the boys Castiel would follow me around like a lost puppy. Crowley would give me tips on demons to ask about Lucifer so I got to have my fun torturing them for answers. Mostly it was the same answer, he was hiding out and using death to do his dirty work while the other Horsemen were on the loose.

At first, when I was torturing demons Castiel would wait outside but eventually, he would stand awkwardly in the corner unsure of what to do, it was actually quite adorable. After so many unanswered questions and killing demons, I began to grow bored of the same dance and I needed a break.

I was walking down a busy street feeling Castiel a few feet behind me making me stop looking towards him saying, "If you're going to be a creepy guardian angel can you at least walk next to me, it's weird."

"Where are you going?" he asked looking around while I shrugged saying, "Taking a break, I do enjoy watching the humans be well stupid."

I walked into a bar with him right behind me climbing onto the bar stool as the lady at the bar smiled towards me saying, "What will it be?"

"Double whiskey on the rocks." I said as her eyes turned to Castiel watching him sit beside me looking around while she said, "What about you sugar?"

"Nothing for me." He said making her frown as I said, "He'll have what I'm having."

She nodded walking off as I bounced to the music watching boys flirt with girls and the girls though coy always say yes in the end. I found human interactions to be fascinating to watch but glancing at Castiel he seemed to find it all boring. Things were a lot different when I was human, and I was thankful for it, village life was no fun. Once we got our drinks he took it hesitantly taking a sip making a face which made me giggle.

"This is horrendous." He said simply while I shook my head saying, "I rather like the burn, makes me feel alive."

"Do you plan on just staring at people?" he asked making me laugh saying, "Why are you gonna ask me to dance?"

His eyes hardened for a moment saying, "I do not dance."

I shrugged getting off the stool but he didn't follow me as I strutted to the jukebox putting on some music as I shook my hips to the beat. After only mere moments of dancing, a few guys came over to me but I shrugged them away wanting my space getting lost in the music. I turned my head towards the stiff angel at the bar he was watching me out of the corner of his eye obviously the wall was more important or so he thought.

Suddenly strong arms grabbed my waist pulling me into a large burly looking man with lust in his eyes making me laugh on the inside saying, "Listen, big guy, I suggest you get your grubby hands off."

He leaned into me saying, "The way you're moving them hips tells another story."

I felt him hit my backside making my eye twitch as I gave a little laugh running my hand up to his arm before kneeing him hard in the groin seeing him fall to the ground defenseless. I laughed at his misfortune hearing a stream of curses leave his mouth as I went back over to Castiel who had gotten up worried.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked while I shook my hand saying, "Nah I think he's learned his lesson."

I ordered a few more drinks while Castiel kept working on his first one not really enjoying it but also not wanting to be rude since I was buying it. I watched a few girls come over offering their number to Castiel and laughed watching him stare at it confused before throwing them away.

"I don't understand if they lost their number why do they want mine?" Castiel said unsure making me giggle replying, "Man you are naive and I love it."

* * *

I began walking out of the bar with Castiel behind me a few feet like usual as I skipped along the sidewalk. I felt an arm grab me pulling me into an alley as my body got slammed into the wall of a building with a grunt. I saw the guy from the bar feeling him grip my neck lifting me up as I grasped his hands glaring at him.

"Not so tough now are you, little girl." He said going to grope me when I started laughing as he stopped saying, "What's so funny?"

"I got an angel on my shoulder." I said smirking as he gave me a strange look but was suddenly pulled off of me seeing Castiel step between us.

"I suggest you leave." He said to the man but the guy laughed before punching him in the face sending him back to the wall while I glared saying, "Hey no one gets to slap Cassy around but me."

I kicked him behind the knee watching him kneel as I punched him in the jaw sending him flying to the side of the building hitting his head on the concrete wall. I watched his body slump to the ground going to hit him again when I felt Castiel grab my arm seeing my eyes were black.

"Enough Evelyn." He said sternly as my body stopped shaking feeling my eyes go back to normal slowly lowering my arm.

I glared at the unconscious man and began walking, "Humans are stupid…"


	7. To Protect an Angel

**Chapter 7: To Protect An Angel**

I sat lounging at the beach when I felt a weird vibration pass through me making me pull away from my mojito groaning lightly.

I stood up suddenly standing in front of Dean, Sam, and Castiel in my revealing bikini as they all turned away while I said, "Hello boys."

"Taking a little vacation are you?" Dean asked as I looked down changing my clothes to a simple white dress with a leather jacket over me saying, "Girls gotta relax when she's not torturing demons and such."

"I told you she wasn't doing anything worth following her." Castiel said as I looked at him with a smirk saying, "I could have given you something to watch if that's what you wanted."

He went silent seeing Sam and Dean snicker at him but I looked between them saying, "So why have you summoned me oh Winchesters?"

"We are going to go back in time to save our parents." Sam said as I cocked my eyebrow saying, "Like Back to the Future?"

Dean laughed saying, "Yea sort of but in this case, it's real life and we'd prefer not to die."

I crossed my arms saying, "Well what do you need me to do?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other saying, "Last time Castiel did this he was pretty torn up so we aren't sure what kind of state he's gonna be in once we go back."

"So let me guess you'd like me to babysit him so no big bad angels grab him?" I asked as Dean narrowed his eyes saying, "I never said angels were after our parents."

I laughed crossing my arms innocently replying, "No other creatures can go back in time like that, it was quite an easy guess."

"Will you go with us?" Castiel asked as I smiled wider saying, "Only if you give me a weapon."

Castiel took a step forward towards me as I tensed up instinctively making him stop watching an angel blade come out of his sleeve. He handed it to me seeing Dean and Sam go to disapprove but I grabbed it looking it over giving a cheeky smile.

"Keep it safe it's mine." Castiel said while I nodded tucking it away saying, "This should be fun."

With a quick touch of his finger, we were transported back in time as I felt Castiel falter beside me seeing him bleeding from the mouth. We all grabbed him making our way to a hotel room as Dean placed him on the bed.

"Alright, we told the hotel worker that you both are to be undisturbed for the next few days so you shouldn't have any problems." Sam said while I saluted him as Dean said, "We'll keep in touch."

I watched them leave looking back at Castiel laying very much unconscious on the bed sighing lightly as I went for the remote to watch some old television.

* * *

I sighed bored looking over at Castiel again, it had been who knows how many hours since the boys had left and nothing had happened so far. I got up off the chair walking over to his body licking my finger wiping off the smeared blood from his mouth looking at him thoughtfully. He was quite handsome I couldn't deny that as I fluffed his hair smiling down at him.

I heard a knock on the door making me turn my head quickly walking silently to the door seeing a woman in a maid outfit as she said, "Clean towels and sheets?"

I unlocked the door poking my head out as she smiled seeing her eyes turn black while my eyes shifted seeing a few people in the hallways. My eyes shifted back to normal opening the door as she walked in cautiously closing and locking the door behind her.

"I thought I smelled angel blood." She said smirking towards me as I blocked her from Castiel eyeing her suspiciously.

"Sorry dear, this one is spoken for." I said as she smirked wider saying, "Oh having a sweet tooth dearie?"

I turned my eyes to him shrugging saying, "Something like that."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you know us demons need to take every chance to take down angels, especially one just lying there waiting to have his feathers plucked out." She said seeing her eyes turn black as my lip twitched saying, "Sorry I can't let you do that."

She laughed looking down saying, "Such a pity I didn't want to hurt a fellow demon… but working with an angel is a big no-no."

She went to attack me as I punched her in the face while she uppercut me knocking me backward. I kicked her stomach making her fly backwards into a chair glaring at me while I smirked motioning her to come at me. She growled as we exchanged punches and kicks feeling blood trickle from my mouth as I was thrown into the wall with a grunt.

She began laughing while circling around me as I glared up at her while she leaned down for a moment saying, "Such a shame… I thought you'd be tougher than this."

She got back up walking towards Castiel with a knife in her hand as my eyes turned black with a dark glare on my face. Right before she got to him his eyes opened for a moment feeling my body tense up defensively as I grabbed her by the back of the head feeling the angel blade I concealed come out.

Laughing menacingly I leaned against her ear saying, "Sorry momma always told me never to play with my food."

She went to speak but I shoved the angel blade into her chest feeling her shudder against me lighting up from the inside out before falling to the ground dead. I breathed a sigh of relief kicking her body over grabbing a towel she brought cleaning off the blade and my hands.

"Evelyn…" I heard Castiel's gravelly voice say making me turn towards him sitting on the bed beside him.

I grabbed his hand seeing his breathing was ragged while I smiled saying, "Don't worry Cassy, I'll be your guardian angel now."

I felt his hand tighten around mine feeling my heartbeat quicken, I looked down at my chest feeling a weird fuzzy feeling frowning, this was new.


	8. What we Crave

**Chapter 8: What We Crave**

After a few more hours I heard a groan from the bed seeing Castiel moving around as I walked over to him frowning, "You shouldn't move yet."

"Dean and Sam need me." He said making me frown saying, "They are okay, you should worry about yourself too."

"You're hurt." He said seeing where I was stabbed but I shrugged saying, "Tis but a scratch."

He groaned lying his head back down as I said, "You'll be happy to know it was a demon and not an angel though."

"That brings little comfort." He said with his eyes closed while I smiled feeling a strange sensation groaning as my body was again transported.

I stood still holding onto Castiel with Sam and Dean beside me as Castiel fell onto the bed behind him while I looked towards the others giving them a goofy smile, "So you guys are still alive, does that mean it worked?"

They began telling me what happened while I told them about the demon I killed air punching with enthusiasm. I assured them I would look after Castiel until he was in full power again and this time they didn't see any reason not to believe me.

Within a few days, he was back to his normal self again doing his usual stare and watching anything I did if it seemed off. I eventually got some peace from him reporting any new news to Crowley which he seemed giddy about.

* * *

I was currently minding my own business with cucumbers over my eyes listening to relaxing music when I felt a flutter by my side frowning as I felt the cucumbers get taken from my eyes.

"Hey, Cassy what's up?" I said as he sighed saying, "It's Castiel, we have been summoned."

I went to say something but ended up in a morgue looking around with Dean still having the phone to his ear.

"Talk about your fast delivery." I said laughing seeing the boys look at me than to Castiel saying, "Do you know what these symbols are?"

He walked over to the body inspecting the heart as I giggled lightly seeing Dean and Sam look at me while I shrugged replying, "My Bloody Valentine… come on it's funny a little."

"These are the symbols of cupid, perhaps he's gone rogue and is murdering people." Castiel said as I tilted my head saying, "And you think we're the evil ones."

I saw Dean and Sam look towards me saying, "You are."

I huffed looking at the heart again before saying, "Well if I was cupid I'd be at a bar finding my next victim."

They nodded as we all got in the car driving to a local hot spot as the boys and I ordered food, sure I didn't need to eat but I could still taste it. I began munching on my burger happily feeling eyes on me as I shifted seeing Castiel staring towards me and the burger.

"Can I help you?" I asked feeling some of the juices go down my chin as he reached out making me freeze up wiping it off with his finger before putting it in his mouth.

"I'm uncomfortable." Dean said staring at us while Castiel shook his head saying, "Are you going to eat that Dean?"

Dean put his hands up as Castiel greedily took it from his hold making my eyebrow raise, this was new. We all sat in silence as I still felt eyes on me and my burger seeing Castiel staring but I shifted my eyes to Dean who was busy looking around the room. My eyes drifted to Sam seeing him look down in confusion making my eyes narrow, just what the hell was going on?

"He's here, meet me in the back." Castiel said suddenly disappearing as I sighed saying, "I'm going to put a bell on that one."

We all walked back seeing Castiel staring in a spot while he said, "I've got him in a hold not sure how long it will last."

My eyes shifted behind Dean seeing cupid hug him from behind watching the look of utter shock on his face making me giggle. He turned around showing he was completely naked as I continued to giggle while Castiel hugged him and then he went to Sam who was also visibly uncomfortable.

He looked at me stopping in his tracks saying, "Your face is ugly."

I pouted out my bottom lip as I said, "Well your everything is ugly pal."

He made a face turning to Castiel saying, "You brought a demon are you crazy?"

"Evelyn is safe company I assure you." Castiel said making me smile innocently while I said, "Though I could go without the na—"

Before I could finish he embraced me saying, "Any friend of Castiel's is a friend of mine."

"We aren't friends she's working with us." Castiel said making me wince at his words while cupid laughed asking what we needed.

"Why have you been murdering the people you target?" Dean said sternly seeing cupid's hurt expression saying, "I never hurt anyone all I do is mark them and leave."

He hugged Castiel sobbing while I bit back a laugh saying, "How do you know who to mark?"

He turned to me saying, "Well Heaven of course, and the union between Mary and John Winchester was a doozy in Heaven."

I turned my eyes to Dean seeing him get angry again as they talked but it led to arguing and cupid flying away clearly upset.

"Good job Dean you hurt Cupid's feelings, good luck falling in love now." I said with a snort but he rolled his eyes saying, "Bite me."

I laughed stepping closer saying, "Where and how hard?"

He went to speak but waved his hand as Sam followed after him feeling Castiel stand beside me saying with a sigh, "I could use a burger."

* * *

I ended up buying some food for Castiel since for some strange reason his vessel didn't have anything watching him munch happily on the burger while I stared at him. Dean and Sam had left the hotel to do more research so I was in charge of babysitting Mr. Eats-a-lot.

"How come you're so hungry all of a sudden?" I asked confused laying back on the bed feeling my feet dangle above me.

He stopped for a moment saying, "I'm unsure, this isn't normal."

I put my hands on my chin saying, "None of this seems all that normal I mean cupid and all that."

He made a face saying, "I would like to apologize about that."

I tilted my head waiting for him to continue as he took another bite saying, "For not calling you a friend, you have been more than accommodating to us and it was wrong not to think of you as such."

I felt myself frown for a moment at his words causing that weird feeling to muster in my chest again, seriously was this heartburn because it sucks.

"It's okay Cassy I get it, demons don't exactly get along with your kind but you don't have to pretend to be my friend." I said while he frowned looking at me with those sad deep blue eyes saying, "I am not pretending."

He walked closer to me as I sat up on the bed feeling my body tense again since he had gotten so close to my body. I searched his face feeling his eyes watching me intensely while I hesitantly put my hand up touching his cheek feeling him shudder under my touch. Cocking my eyebrow at his reaction I rubbed his slight stubble cheek with my thumb seeing his eyes closed for a moment.

I felt him lean closer to me as I felt frozen in place unsure what he was trying to do as my eyes shifted around uncomfortably.

_You got me ringing Hell's Bells!_

His eyes snapped to the side seeing my phone go off as I took a breath I didn't know I was holding grabbing the phone saying, "I'll be right back."


	9. What a Soul Yearns

**Chapter 9: What a Soul Yearns**

I went out back to a hidden alleyway as I opened my phone, "Hey boss."

"Hello yourself darling." I heard Crowley's voice say behind me spinning around to see him standing beside me putting the phone away.

I went to speak but was pushed against the brick wall feeling his lips attach to mine hungrily while his hands caressed up and down my body. I moaned into the kiss feeling him squeeze my breasts through my shirt as his mouth left mine kissing along my jawline.

"Boss this is hardly the place." I said teasingly while he growled against my skin hiking my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist saying, "Public places have never stopped us before."

I laughed saying, "They will when the Winchester's and Castiel are around."

He groaned against my skin feeling his bulge rub up against me sending a shudder through my body while he said, "You're no fun… I'm growing bored with the others."

I laughed nibbling on his ear dropping my hand down to his bulge caressing it hearing him inhale sharply while I said seductively, "That's because no one can touch you like I can."

His mouth found mine again feeling his fingers descend to my jeans popping the button as his hand slithered in to claim its prize. I moaned against his shoulder feeling my fingers dig into his coat jacket smelling the faint scotch on his body. I felt a slight shudder letting out an aggravated groan pulling away from Crowley as he gave me a displeased face.

"I'm being summoned by the hardy boys." I said as his hand came out of my pants while I buttoned them back up seeing his pouty face.

I laughed poking his nose saying, "I'll make it up to you. So why did you call me anyway, it couldn't have just been for this."

He chuckled readjusting his coat replying, "It was the main purpose yes but the other was to let you know Famine was in town."

My eyes widened for a moment saying, "The Horseman?"

He nodded saying, "Since I know the boys took War's ring it's important they get rid of him and fast."

"Well, that at least explains Cassy's sudden desire for red meat." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully while he laughed saying, "You sure that's all he's craving?"

I rolled my eyes saying, "He's an angel boss very doubtful."

He put his hands up defensively saying, "Luckily you're not affected by him so you should be of good use just don't disappoint."

"I never do." I said with a wink while he laughed replying, "I'll be keeping these though."

He waved my underwear in his hands looking down sending him a playful glare watching as he disappeared before I could grab them.

* * *

I walked back into the hotel room to see Dean and Sam looking at me together saying, "Where were you?"

I put my hands up defensively saying, "I had a phone call jeeze boys don't get your panties in a bunch."

I began laughing at the fact I had none while they looked at me for a moment making me shake my head saying, "Famine the Horseman is here."

"We know, it's why I can't stop eating these burgers." Castiel said coming up towards me but he stopped short looking me over for a moment feeling my body tense up, did he know what I was doing just now?

"How did you find out?" Dean asked making me shrug replying, "Crowley let me know, you're lucky I can't be affected by him."

"Is it because you don't have a soul? " Sam asked curiously while I shook my head saying, "No I'm a demon, they are immune."

"Clearly angels aren't." Dean said staring at Castiel seeing him shrug his shoulders saying, "My vessel craves red meat."

They began discussing our next course of action which was to cut off Famine's finger just like they did War and his powers should stop affecting the town. I watched them get their weapons as I sat on the table Castiel was eating at flipping a knife up and down until it cut my finger.

I pouted my lip putting my finger in my mouth looking up to see Sam breathing heavily while he stared at me, oh poop.

He took a step towards me but I jumped off the table moving behind Castiel saying, "Easy their tiger I've seen that look before and I'm not about to be Dracula's bitch."

Dean turned quickly towards us seeing Sam take deep breaths saying, "I can't go with you guys to fight Famine."

"Sam what's going on?" Dean said worried while he looked towards him saying, "I'm craving demon blood, bad."

They all looked towards me while Dean said, "Cas you gotta mojo Sam out of here."

"I'm sorry Dean but even if I do Famine has already gotten to him and it will follow him wherever he goes." Castiel said frowning while I averted my eyes back to Sam saying, "We should cuff him until this is over."

"You're not cuffing my brother to be left for some demon to grab." Dean said taking a step defensively towards me as I put my hand up saying, "You have hex bags they shouldn't find him, and I'm just saying you and me are the only ones so far unaffected by this… you need me."

They all looked at each other thinking about it till Sam said, "She's right Dean, I'm no use if we are going against demons."

Dean went to argue but saw the look on Sam's face sighing heavily and went to go find a pair of handcuffs. I watched from the bedroom as he was cuffed to the bathroom sink seeing him look over at me while my features remained neutral.

"You know big guy under different circumstances this would be quite a turn on." I said suddenly wiggling my eyebrows hearing Dean say, "In your dreams sister."

* * *

Once we finished Dean, Castiel and I got into the Impala staking out the hospital since this is where Sam said he saw the demon last time. I leaned back in the chair since I was in the backseat sighing already getting bored with this stakeout just listening to Castiel chewing.

"So Dean why do you think you're not affected by all of this?" I asked trying to hear anything but the chewing as he looked back at me saying, "I'm not a hungry person if I want sex I get it, if I'm hungry I eat, you could say I'm well fed."

"That makes sense I suppose." I said while he said, "If you were human what do you think you'd crave?"

I began thinking for a moment frowning as I said, "I'm honestly not sure."

Dean laughed saying, "Come on there has to be something you wanted badly, you're quite sexual so sex would make sense."

I laughed at him saying, "No, sex wasn't the biggest thing to me when I was human I'd say ask my husband but he's…"

"You were married once?" Castiel said suddenly while I stopped talking seeing him look towards me while I nodded saying, "I mean yea when I was human but clearly not anymore."

"How did he feel about you selling your soul?" Dean asked hearing a bit of bitterness in his voice making me laugh sadly replying, "Not sure he died before me."

"You don't seem so broken up about it." Castiel said while I shrugged replying, "That's because I killed him."

"So you guys weren't a happy couple I take it?" Dean said with a sarcastic laugh making me frown replying, "We were in the beginning but things change people grow older and bitter."

Castiel went to speak when I saw a man walk out with a briefcase and a suit on making me point to him saying, "That's your guy."

We followed the man back to a seemingly abandoned restaurant on the outskirts of town not seeing movement getting a bad feeling. Dean told Castiel the plan for him to pop in cut the ring off and leave but I shook my head.

"You really think that's a good idea?" I said while Dean replied saying, "Cas can get the job done, we have no more burgers so he should be good, I want this to be nice and easy."

I huffed as Castiel said he would return in a moment and was gone, Dean and I waited a few seconds until he groaned looking at me, "Looks like you win let's go."

* * *

We walked in but again they left me weaponless much to my aggravation as we entered the building seeing Castiel crouched in a corner next to some dead bodies devouring raw meat. I went to go to him but was grabbed from behind seeing two demons grab Dean and I shuffling us away from Castiel who didn't even seem to notice.

"I love being in American all these souls so hungry for more and more never getting their fill. What they don't understand is hunger doesn't come from the body it comes from the soul." Famine said from his wheelchair.

"Yeah well sorry to be a bearer of bad news chuckles but I'm not affected by it." Dean said laughing but stopped as he was pulled closer to Famine.

I fought against my captors feeling them bring me to my knees as Famine put his hand into Dean's chest causing me to yell out his name while he started screaming.

"Oh I see, just a deep dark nothingness lies inside your soul that will never be filled. No matter how much you try you'll always just be dead inside." Famine said seeing the hurt in Dean's eyes making me frown struggling.

Famine looked towards me as I tensed up while he wheeled closer to me saying, "A demon among a human and an angel quite unusual."

"I'm not affected by your mumbo jumbo ya old bag." I said angrily while he laughed saying, "I am aware but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

I felt my body tense slightly feeling like my chest was being squeezed closing my eyes until the pressure went away. I looked up shakily seeing Sam come in covered with blood all over his face feeling my body begin to tremble with fear.

"Oh I see you enjoyed the little snack I sent, there is plenty more here to go around." Famine said feeling the demons let go of me as I scurried over to Castiel.

"Evelyn, get Cas out of here." Dean said grabbing the demon knife looking worried as I nodded teleporting us to the back of the Impala.

He looked around frantically for what he was eating seeing nothing as I grabbed his shoulder saying, "Cassy snap out of it there is no more red meat here."

His eyes stopped at me seeing something new in them something primal and hungry as I went to move away but he grabbed me. His lips crashed to mine as my eyes widened feeling my body being pushed up to the door trapped. His kiss was sloppy and wet clearly never doing this before but it made my body shudder. His hands frantically moved around me unsure of what to really do as I closed my eyes grabbing his hands as he shivered at my touch. I could feel his arousal push against me making me groan into the kiss until suddenly he stopped.

Looking around confused he said in his usual calm tone, "Famine has been destroyed."

He saw me pushed against the door moving away from me as if ashamed feeling a pang of pain rush through my chest.

"That wasn't me, it was Famine's doing I apologize, I would never do that to a demon no less." He said not meeting my eyes which caused the pain in my chest to increase saying softly, "I should go."

Before he could speak I was gone landing in a dark lit bedroom walking over to the figure sitting with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"Care to finish where we left off?" I purred darkly as I saw his grip on the glass tighten saying, "Darling I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Bonus: Make Me Feel Something

**This chapter is strictly for those who would like to enjoy some Crowley/Evelyn action but if not just skip to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Make Me Feel Something**

I watched Crowley stand up putting his glass of scotch on the table as I sauntered over to him kissing him roughly on the mouth. He groaned into the kiss instantly beginning to rip off my clothing as I moaned feeling his fingers run delicately along the small of my back. I was left in my undergarments when I pulled away moving my hand as his body flew to the bed giving me a devilish smirk kicking off his shoes as I swayed my hips back and forth walking towards him.

"You're wearing too much." I said with a smirk crawling over his body grabbing him by his coat jacket pulling him up to meet my lips.

He helped pull off his jacket while I began unbuttoning his shirt growing restless yanking it off hearing the buttons bounce around us.

I heard him groan against my skin saying, "I liked that shirt."

I laughed running my hands down his lightly haired chest saying, "You'll like this more."

I grabbed onto him above his pants as he growled grabbing my bra and ripping it off letting my breasts bounce freely. He wasted no time suckling one of my hardened buds in his mouth while I moaned feeling his tongue twirl around it while his teeth grazed along the edge making me grip his growing arousal tighter. I began taking his tie off feeling my hands shake for a moment thinking about how Castiel always wore a tie but shook off the feeling tossing Crowley's to the side. I felt his hand slip past my underwear moaning as he probed one finger deep inside me causing me to arch into his touch.

I feverishly removed his pants and boxers as he mercilessly began pumping his fingers inside of me until I pushed him back onto the bed. I grabbed his hand sucking on his fingers keeping my eyes locked on him tasting my juices as he growled lust filling his eyes making me smirk. My mouth traveled down his body leaving kisses and bite marks along the way feeling him buck every time till I got to his dripping cock slowly running my tongue up to the head watching his head hit the bed moaning loudly.

"You know how to drive a man crazy love." He said while I teased my tongue around it feeling my eyes flash dark saying, "You have no idea."

I took him in my mouth bobbing my head agonizingly slow up and down feeling him grip my hair begging me to speed up. I hummed with him in my mouth letting the vibration pass through him picking up my pace as he let out a satisfied moan. I began to hear his voice become ragged meeting my mouth with his thrusts saying my name in soft whispers.

Once I knew he was close I stopped my actions feeling him grip my hair tightly looking down at my smirking face as he panted lightly. He wiggled his finger in a come hither way as I crawled up straddling his hips but without warning, he thrust inside of me to the hilt. I groaned digging my nails into his chest as his fingers gripped my hips caressing me with his thumbs.

I began bouncing at a leisurely pace feeling him sit up so I was sitting in his lap my legs wrapped around him tightly. He grabbed the back of my head kissing me roughly while I bit his bottom drawing blood hearing him groan against my mouth while I lapped up the blood. I could feel the coil in my lower stomach grow with every thrust and raspy grunt that left his lips feeling him cling to my body desperately.

I closed my eyes getting lost in the feeling opening them as a flash of Castiel's face invaded my mind feeling my orgasm rip through my body crying out. Crowley already on the edge was sent over feeling my walls clamp around him mercilessly coming hard with one final thrust.

We both panted coming down from my high as I pulled away from Crowley hearing a low moan as he slipped out of me sitting on the bed beside him. I felt his fingers ghost across the small of my back sending a pleasant shiver up my spine hearing him chuckle.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard him say as I closed my eyes trying to get that damn angel out of my head saying, "I just didn't realize how much I needed that is all… it's been a rough few days."

"I'm all ears darling, anyone I have to kill for you?" he said while I laughed lightly turning to look at him with a lopsided smile saying, "Not yet, but maybe someday."


	11. Saving Grace

**Chapter 10: Saving Grace**

I kept my distance from the Winchesters the last few weeks feeling like after our last encounter it was for the best. It wasn't that I wanted to avoid them it was more I didn't want to be near Castiel after what he said and I hated myself for it. I was a demon, a soul broken and deranged from Hell that didn't have feelings and he was an angel of the lord a devoted son to God.

I spent my time just trying to get myself straight again, but that, of course, all changed when I was summoned once more by the Winchesters.

They were looking around the hotel room until I said quietly, "Hello boys."

Dean was the first to see me coming up beside me saying, "Where the Hell have you been? You just run off after Famine was taken out."

My eyes narrowed towards him saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't aware I was bond to be there always."

"Evelyn, are you okay?" Sam asked seeing the worry in his face making my fist tighten for a moment saying, "Yes Sammy boy I'm just peachy now why have you summoned me oh Winchesters."

"To talk." I heard behind me feeling my body tense up hearing the gravel of Castiel's voice.

I felt him walk past me beside Dean and Sam feeling my hairs stand on end saying, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We died and went to Heaven and when we were there we learned something interesting." Dean said seeing the hardness on his face making my hand twitch saying, "What did you find?"

Sam looked almost sad turning his attention to me saying, "Your daughter's Heaven."

* * *

_Sam Flashback_

Dean and I were running from the angels going through different doors until we made it to an old-style house as if we went back in time. It was quiet for a moment until we heard soft humming coming from upstairs following the voice hearing a baby coo.

Walking up the stairs we saw a woman dressed in old fashion clothes, she had long flowing golden honey hair with awe-striking crystal blue eyes. She was holding the baby softly in a rocking chair humming to her with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me…" I said taking a step towards her but she seemed to not hear me as the baby turned its eyes to my voice.

"She can't hear you, she's just a hallucination for the baby." We heard behind us seeing Zachariah standing there while Dean and I got defensive.

"You saying this is that baby's heaven?" Dean asked confused seeing him nod replying, "Oh yes, she was baptized so naturally this is where she went but of course she's stuck as a baby since that's when she was killed."

"Shouldn't her father be here?" I asked confused while he shook his head saying, "Nah he wasn't as important to the baby plus he's rotting in hell, where his whore wife should be too since she killed her."

I felt my heartstrings being tugged looking down at the bundle in the woman's arms frowning saying, "Why are we in here."

Zachariah laughed saying, "Oh just a reminder of who you have your loyalties too is all."

"I've never seen this chick before." Dean said pointing to her while he laughed saying, "Oh Dean but you have, maybe not like this her meat suit is a bit more new age."

I began actually listening to what the woman was humming as I felt my body tense up saying, "Dean… that's Evelyn."

* * *

_Evelyn_

"Grace…" I said softly as Dean's eyes became hard saying, "You killed your daughter and your husband why?"

I felt my fist begin to shake as my eyes went black causing Dean and Sam to both fly to the wall stuck seeing Castiel begin to walk towards me but stop for a moment saying, "What happened?"

I felt tears threaten to fall feeling my body shake as I stared at the boys seeing anger on their face replying, "Fine you want to know about me then I'll talk."

"My name really was Evelyn and I was married to a man named Thomas, we met young and you could say he swept me off my feet. We were both church-going folks, that age most were, the kind of people that pray every day and believe God always has a plan for us and is always met with good intentions." I began looking over at the boys suddenly feeling sadness overwhelm me.

"All I ever wanted was to be a mother, I prayed every day to God begging him to show me mercy but my prayers were met with death and blood. I had miscarriage after miscarriage every one more painful than the next. One of the last ones died early on but I had to carry him to term because my body couldn't handle another being cut out of me." I said seeing the sadness pass over their eyes making me laugh sadly, "My husband, of course, blamed it all on me, he would beat me, rape me, anything he could do to get me pregnant again. He always said it was the whiskey that made him angry but after so much death we both felt the bitterness growing in our hearts. I became desperate, knowing I couldn't escape my husband's wrath since he was a liked man in our town."

I began pacing saying, "That's when I heard tales about a crossroad demon, now being a woman of God I felt very against it at first but I was desperate and God clearly had been ignoring my prayers for a long time. When he came I was more surprised than anything, how one little prayer to a demon did more than God ever could."

"Getting only 10 years out of life was worth that?" Sam said surprised making me smile stopping replying, "Getting even a year with a child would have been worth it knowing they were alive and happy."

"After a few weeks we found out I was indeed pregnant, everyone called it a miracle when she was born, Grace the angel that came from Heaven. After she was born I began to find a way for her and me to leave my husband, I feared for our lives and I didn't want to die knowing she was stuck with a monster like him." I said stopping for a moment feeling my body shake harder as I swallowed hard, "One night I left to give money to a fisherman who would take us far away, where we could start a new, I made my way home seeing a light still on and my husband with Grace in his arms."

I felt my tears begin to fall despite myself, "He was crying as I saw the empty whiskey bottle at his feet taking a step farther seeing my baby Grace wasn't moving anymore. He said he couldn't live without us and if that meant taking her away he'd rather her die, he suffocated my Grace as she slept."

I saw the horror pass through all their eyes feeling my body get angry as my eyes turned black, "I didn't think twice, I took his shotgun and blew his brains out taking my lifeless child in my arms as I wept for what felt like hours. Despite the deal I prayed to God to give me another chance to make this right, to bring her back to me but I was met with emptiness deciding that God was dead. I hanged myself having nothing left, I already damned my soul to hell and since I had nothing left I didn't see what the point of waiting any longer was."

I let go of my grip on them as they fell to the ground still not moving feeling Castiel come up beside me as he said, "Evelyn… I am sorry."

I laughed sarcastically looking at him with a dangerous look saying, "Sorry? I'm just a demon remember, I don't need pity from an angel of a lord who doesn't care."

The boys went to speak but I didn't give them a chance as I transported to a place far away from them too ashamed of myself to let them feel sorry for me. I decided to find a liquor store and drink the whole thing until I forgot it all again.


	12. The Odd One Out

**Chapter 11: The Odd One Out**

More days had passed and Lucifer had been quiet, the boys had also not bothered me much to my pleasure. Crowley insisted I talked about what had been bothering me since he saw my demeanor had changed but I assured him I would be right as rain to help in the big fight to come. For the most part, I was back to my usual self but of course, a call from the Winchester's always seemed to come at the worst of times.

I was met with Sam sitting sadly at a chair but he stood up when he saw me his eyes wide with surprise, "Evelyn I didn't think you'd come."

I shrugged clasping my hands behind my back saying, "Well I am sort of bond to you and all."

"How are you?" he tried to say coming closer but I put my hand up saying, "Sammy boy I tucked that part of my life away a long time ago and I don't feel like going down the feels train again."

He nodded somberly while I looked around Bobby's place hearing him say, "Castiel has been a wreck since you left."

I crossed my arms saying, "I doubt it's because of me, his search for God just didn't pan out how he wanted it to."

Sam took a step closer making my body freeze up saying, "No that's not the only reason, he was worried about you."

I held my hands out saying, "I'm fine see, now why have you summoned me?"

He began telling me what happened since I left including that he had a little brother that the angels brought back but he is being targeted by the angels to be Michael's vessel instead of Dean. Dean had escaped and he was now trying to see if I could find him.

"Of course I can find him, I didn't just kiss you guys for nothing." I said with a wink and was gone again feeling my body freeze.

"I rebelled for this?! For you to just throw it all away and say yes to them?" Castiel yelled angrily towards Dean punching him in the face.

"Cas stop…" Dean said weakly while Castiel didn't let up saying, "I gave everything for you and this is what you give me in return?"

"I don't have a choice…" Dean said softly seeing Castiel hurl him farther into the alleyway saying, "You always have a choice but you and Evelyn are too stupid to realize how special you are."

I felt my eyes widened at his words watching Dean attempt to stand up but couldn't as he begged Castiel just to end him. I watched Castiel quietly stare at him for a moment before touching his shoulder causing him to drop unconscious.

"Cassy…" I said in a whisper seeing his shoulders tense up turning towards me with a somber expression making my chest begin to hurt again.

"You came back." He said looking over at Dean while I took a hesitant step closer saying, "Of course, I'm bond to them, Sammy summoned me asking me to find Dean."

He seemed almost upset with what I said looking over at Dean saying, "Understandable."

I took a step towards him as I put my hand on his face seeing him tense up while I said, "I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" he asked with bitterness in his voice making my eyebrows furrow replying, "I know what it's like begging for answers and being left with silence, it's painful and I don't envy how you feel."

He pulled away looking at Dean sadly saying, "It doesn't matter now, we need to get him back to the others."

I nodded as we both held him between us transporting back to the house seeing Sam and Bobby look at us both surprised feeling Dean groan against my shoulder. Sam and Bobby took him from us bringing him down to Bobby's panic room as I peeked around it curiously.

"Remind me to never let you put me in time out down here." I said to Bobby as he snorted wheeling off while Castiel stood beside me quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly while I averted my eyes to him saying, "Sorry for what?"

He turned towards me saying, "For everything you went through while you were human, if I had heard your prayers I would have answered you so you didn't have to feel alone."

I felt my chest tighten at his words looking down shaking off my sadness saying, "Don't worry about it, you shouldn't feel sorry for a demon like me."

He looked away from me saying, "Yet I do so you're going to have to deal with it, you've saved me more than once and I intend to return the favor should it ever arise."

I felt my lip twitch into a smile for a moment looking over as Sam came out of the panic room saying, "Let's give him some time."

Castiel decided to do some recon on where the angels should be holding Adam while I sat beside Bobby seeing him reading a book. I looked down at his wheelchair wondering if he would ever make a deal to be able to walk again but I didn't want to press him since he clearly didn't want anything to do with me.

"You're something else you know that." Bobby said suddenly as I turned towards him saying, "Excuse me?"

"The boys have been wanting to contact you since this whole mess started, now I've known a hell of a lot of Demons but when they actually are needing ones to help it baffles me." He said while I shrugged replying, "I don't know why they want my help, especially since I never get a weapon."

"You think getting me walking again without losing my soul would ever be possible?" he asked making me tilt my head saying, "It's not unheard of, I suppose I could put a good word into my boss."

"Was your deal worth it all?" he asked making my mouth twitch looking out the window, "It never is."


	13. The Enemy You Know

**Chapter 12: The Enemy You Know**

"This is such a bad idea." I said walking alongside Dean, Sam, and Castiel as we made our way to the angel fortress.

"We have to get Adam out and this is the only way." Sam said while I sighed saying, "I'm not saying you're wrong but it's still a bad idea, this place has to be demon warded too."

"It isn't, but they will need help once I am gone." Castiel said making me tilt my head saying, "You going somewhere Cassy?"

Handing me his angel blade he told me to keep it safe while I nodded watching him turn towards the boys for a moment telling them they have to stop this now. He took out a box knife from his pocket making me frown as he began unbuttoning his shirt feeling my pulse quicken as he started carving into his skin.

"Woah Cas you sure this is a good idea?" Dean said worried while he nodded saying, "Yes, it will allow me to get close to them all without giving the sigil away."

I frowned saying, "Hope you know what you're doing Cassy."

He looked at me for a moment nodding his head as I walked up and began buttoning up his shirt enjoying the warmth of his skin on my fingertips making me tremble for a moment. I pat his shoulder wishing him luck while he nodded making his way inside the building as we could do nothing but wait quietly.

* * *

We heard the familiar sound of angel's being banished making our way into the compound as Dean went through the door first. We saw Adam looking worried but Zachariah appeared watching Sam go for him but get thrown against the wall as he eyed me.

"Well, I see you guys brought the demon whore with you." He said feeling my body get thrown to a wall glaring dangerously at him.

"I really thought you guys would have listened to me when I said to stay away from her." He said brushing his hands on his shoulders while he walked over to Dean.

"You're a big bag of dicks buddy!" I yelled as he laughed saying, "And you're nothing but a pathetic worm."

I watched them talk as he told Dean to either say yes to Michael or watch his brothers die seeing Sam and Adam begin to cough up blood while I fought against the invisible restraints. After choice words, Dean said he'd do it if Michael killed Zachariah first seeing the anger flash through his eyes. The building began to shake violently feeling the hold on me falter for a moment as Dean gave me a knowing look feeling the angel blade slip out of my sleeve shoving it into the back of Zachariah's neck.

"Who's the worm now asshole?" I said darkly taking it out still feeling the room shake as I grabbed Sam getting out of the room with Dean and Adam behind us.

Before Adam could leave the door slammed shut as we all desperately tried to get it open hearing him scream their name before everything was silent. He opened the door seeing a dirty destroyed room knowing Adam was lost now and we had no angel to back us up this time.

I sat in the car with the boys as Sam said, "So what happens now?"

"We take the fight to them, screw destiny." Dean said pumped back up again while I said, "I will try and find Cassy if I can, who knows how far away that banishing spell took him."

"Thank you, Evelyn, for everything." Dean said as I saw him look at me through the mirror making my lip twitch saying, "Aww Deano, don't go going soft on me I prefer it hard."

He laughed for a moment seeing Sam shake his head feeling my phone vibrate as I said, "Duty calls, I'll keep in touch."

* * *

I stood inside an old warehouse hearing old-timey music walking along the halls and screaming from one of the rooms. I stopped giving a small smirk as I opened the large door seeing Crowley standing with a black leather apron on and his sleeves pulled up with a demon strapped to the table.

"Hello, darling glad you could make it." He said not turning around while I approached saying, "We killed that annoying angel Zachariah, the Winchester's are safe."

He nodded saying, "What about the little angel?"

I made a face saying, "Not sure, he used a banishing sigil on himself but I will track him down."

"Well, at least the angels got a different vessel so they should be leaving your boys alone for now." He said poking the demon with a hot poker hearing it hiss on his skin.

"I've also heard you're getting a bit close to that angel boy of theirs, I suggest you be careful, you wouldn't want to get burned by the sun." he said not turning towards me making me roll my eyes saying, "I'm in control besides he's just an angel which is a big N O for me."

I heard him chuckle saying, "You've always been a bad liar but hey no harm in getting a taste of the sweeter side once in a while just be careful when you do it may rot your teeth."

"Don't worry about me and we will be able to take care of Pestilence when you find anything out." I said while he gave me a charming smile saying, "I don't doubt that love."


	14. Meeting Mr Sexy

**Chapter 13: Meeting Mr. Sexy**

I had been searching everywhere for Castiel, despite the boys praying he seemed to not answer which made me start to worry about him. The angel was clearly off of everyone's radar which was infuriating all the while Crowley was doing what he could to pinpoint where Pestilence was. I was beginning to grow antsy since Crowley was busy doing his searching there was no time for fun much to my annoyance but I suppose it was a good thing.

I was currently making my way through New York City when I felt my phone begin to ring seeing it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said curiously hearing a voice say, "Hello is this Evelyn?"

I stopped moving saying, "Who wants to know?"

"Only the sexiest Archangel around." I cocked my eyebrow saying, "Excuse me?"

I heard laughing as he said, "Gabriel, I got your number from Rocky and Bullwinkle."

I felt myself glaring as I said, "If you lay one finger on them I'll fillet your feathery ass!"

Hearing laughing on the other end again as he said, "Now hold your little demon horses sugar I'm calling because they need your help."

"Where are they?" I asked hearing him give me an address before saying, "Now don't go in balls blazing though you'll be killed before you enter, I would lay low until the party gets started cause my big old brother Lucy is coming a-knocking."

I went to speak but the phone hung up making me groan putting my phone away as I transported outside a normal-looking hotel. I looked around not seeing a single road leading to here walking up to the doors seeing they put a ward up making me groan annoyed. I looked around seeing Dean's Impala so I walked over to it flicking my hand as I stepped into the back stretching out onto the seat deciding to wait it out.

* * *

I leaned over to the front of the seat crawling up to the radio as I smiled hearing Heat of the Moment start to play making me smile leaning back seeing a smirking cute man sitting beside me.

"Cheese and rice who the hell are you?" I said jumping as he laughed saying, "Well hello pretty demon girl the name is Gabriel."

"Well hello to you too." I purred seeing him give me a dazzling smile that could blow anyone out of their panties.

I looked at the hotel saying, "The boys are stuck in there?"

He nodded saying, "Yes indeed but don't worry they are safe and will be out soonish."

I leaned back in the chair sighing lightly replying, "What shall we do to pass the time?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." he said wiggling his eyebrows making me smirk, this guy was good.

"Do you know where Castiel is?" I asked suddenly looking over at him hopefully while he cocked his eyebrow at me saying, "You banging little old Cas?"

I made a face saying, "Psh nah he seems to be very resistant to my charms, I'm just trying to find him to make sure he's okay... you know for the boys."

He smirked towards me saying, "Ah yes anything for those eggheads but no I haven't seen him."

Nodding lightly I felt a little defeated until he leaned in closer to me saying, "His loss though cause if I had my way I'd pleasure you till you couldn't stand."

We were both silent for a moment but I could feel the arousal coming from him as I turned my eyes to meet his feeling him grip my hips pulling me onto his lap latching his mouth with my own. I moaned into the kiss at his boldness feeling his hands slither along my sides while I ran my hands through his hair tugging enough to make him groan.

He pulled the jacket off my shoulders while I ran my hands up under his shirt using my nails to scrape up and down his back. I could feel the bulge growing in his pants while I smirked against his lips nipping my way down his neck.

"You are a good kind of dark and I like it." He said huskily while I smirked saying, "You have no idea."

He began hiking up my dress when we heard a bang on the car window as we both looked up to see a very disturbed Dean.

"Really in my baby?" he said as I moved off of his lap making him pout watching him and Sam get in the car.

I sat back listening to them talk learning that the hotel was filled with Gods from all over the world making me uneasy. Evidently Gabriel didn't want to have anything to do with his brother Lucifer but Dean was insistent that he did care. I watched them argue as Dean told me to stay put making me groan sitting back in the chair watching them go back in.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" he said wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh saying, "You really don't want to go in there and help?"

He gave an exaggerated sigh saying, "It's complicated."

I went to speak but stopped feeling the air suddenly grow very cold as my body shook saying, "He's here."

* * *

I looked towards him saying, "We need to get in there and help they will be torn to shreds."

"I can't do anything I'm just the little brother and you're a demon, a sexy demon but still he will tear you apart." He said while I groaned grabbing his shirt saying, "Listen you beautiful bastard we are going in there and kicking your big brother's ass or die trying."

I saw him deep in thought until he let out a sigh saying, "Can't say no to a pretty face."

I held onto the angel blade tightly that Castiel had given me while we both walked into the building seeing dead bodies and blood everywhere.

He grabbed my hand saying, "Get the boys and the girl out of here I'll take care of my brother."

I went to speak but he teleported me into a room beside Dean and Sam handing Dean a DVD before winking walking up behind Lucifer.

"Lucy I'm home." Gabriel said seeing Lucifer look at him surprised while I grabbed onto the girl pulling her over to the boys.

We made it to the car getting out as I saw a bright light when we began to drive away frowning, I was gonna miss that cute angel he would have been a good lay. Once we dropped the woman off she ran off not wanting anything to do with us while Sam pulled out the laptop to watch the video Gabriel gave us.

I watched the video seeing he made a cheesy porno but in it explained about the rings and the Horseman would unlock the cage again so they could push Lucifer back in. I frowned wishing Crowley would have told me that was exactly what the rings were for but maybe he didn't know at least I hoped that was the case.

"Can't say I'm betting on you boys but I've been wrong before, so this is me standing up." He said giving a wink at the screen saying, "And this is me lying down."

"God he would have been fun." I said softly watching him and the girls together as Sam shut the laptop quickly clearing his throat.

"Well, we already got two of the rings which means we only need Pestilence and Death." Dean said while I put my hand in my pocket feeling a piece of paper taking it out seeing an address.

"Well we should start with Pestilence and save Death for last, Evelyn you alright?" Sam asked while I put the piece of paper away saying, "Yea I'm fine you were saying?"

"Have you found Cas yet?" Dean asked while I shook my head saying, "No… but I think I may have an idea."

* * *

**I would like to give a special shoutout to kittykat6625 for the numerous reviews and I'm grateful you've been enjoying the story thus far, I hope you continue to enjoy it. ****I put this bit with Gabriel in it just for you because I remember you saying he was one of your favorites ;)**


	15. The Demon on Your Shoulder

**Chapter 14: The Demon on Your Shoulder**

I got to the address that was given to me on the piece of paper putting my hands in my pockets walking along till I saw a park. I stopped seeing a familiar trench-coated man sitting down looking somber approaching him from behind.

"Hello Cassy." I said sitting beside him seeing him jump slightly looking over at me surprised saying, "You found me?"

I laughed lightly saying, "I had a little help from a sexy angel."

He gave me a strange look while I said, "Gabriel sacrificed himself to save us, it seemed he knew where you were this whole time… why were you here anyway?"

He looked down sighing, "I'm effectively mortal now."

My eyes widened turning towards him saying, "Seriously, is that why we couldn't find you?"

"Yes, the more time I've been here the more mortal I become which is why we need to end this and kill Lucifer." He said hearing his stomach growl for a moment making me laugh saying, "Come on Cassy let's get that mortal body some food and rest."

I got some take out for Castiel and rented us a hotel room so he could get some rest watching him eat his food hungrily hearing him make noises of happiness. He wasn't completely mortal yet but he still needed to eat, sleep and well, let out bodily fluids. I now sat watching the television seeing all the chaos as I heard the shower going signifying he was getting clean.

After about an hour I heard the water turn off hearing the bathroom door open seeing steam rush out looking up as my eyes almost bulged out of my skull. Castiel stood holding a towel around his waist looking around meekly not meeting my eyes.

"My clothes are dirty what should I do?" he said unsure making me laugh standing up replying, "There are a washer and dryer a few doors down wait here."

I grabbed his clothes putting them in the washer taking a deep breath leaning against the washer closing my eyes. Images of Castiel coming out wet from his shower invaded my mind as I remembered it wasn't right. Sure Gabriel had been a different story but this was Castiel… the virgin angel wonder, it was tempting but I needed to not get attached and I was afraid I would.

* * *

Walking back to the hotel room I stiffened seeing him sitting on the bed still in the towel as I let an aggravated groan leave my lips.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked curiously while I replied, "They are washing then will need to dry."

"We should go after Dean and Sam." He said while I walked over to him leaning down in front of him saying, "You are in no shape to go to them now, you need rest and to recharge."

I saw him swallow hard as his eyes looked down at my chest then back to my face seeing him shift uncomfortably. I stood up slowly walking around the bed as his eyes followed mine until I sat down beside him seeing his hands tremble.

"You doing alright Cassy do you need anything?" I asked putting my hand on his worried feeling him tense up even more.

"Do you remember when I kissed you?" he said suddenly while I felt my lip twitch rolling my eyes saying, "How could I forget."

"My words were harsh to you and I apologize, learning about your life and all the terrible things you went through I had no right to assume you were a monster just like other demons." He said making me frown replying, "But I am still a demon."

"You're more than that Evelyn there is still goodness in you, it was why I trusted you, I can see it in your soul." He said while I went to stand saying, "It doesn't matter, I'm a damned soul no matter what you think."

I felt him grab my hand standing up still looking at my eyes letting out a shaky sigh hearing his towel fall. My eyes averted down clearing my throat seeing his apparent arousal held it up making him look down embarrassed.

"My apologies this body has been reacting on its own the more human I become and I can't control it." He said worried that I was angry making me laugh saying, "Get under the blankets I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer."

I walked out of the room again seeing him slide under the covers quickly so I wouldn't see anything as I shakily put his clothes into the dryer. I looked at my reflection as my eyes shifted black frowning at it, I did want to be good I really did. Some silly parts of my brain thought maybe by finding God and helping them I could be forgiven but after hearing that he no longer wants to help I gave up that dream again. Part of me just wanted to walk away from them all, let them fend for themselves because either way, I would be dead after all this was finished or not. However, another small part of me didn't want to give up on them because I knew it was the right thing to do.

Once I got back to the room I saw Castiel shivering under the covers bundling himself up as I laughed walking over behind him as he said worried, "What are you doing?"

I pulled the covers up taking only a millisecond to stare at his ass before I lay behind him saying, "Relax Cassy your body needs to get warm and I don't mind being the big spoon."

I wrapped my arm around him scooting up against him as my forehead rested between his shoulder blades feeling his body stop shaking from the cold. It didn't take long before his breathing slowed down hearing light snores letting me know he'd fallen asleep as he pulled my arms tighter onto him. I snuggled closer into him letting out an uneasy sigh, none of this would turn out good in the end.


	16. Team Free Will

**Chapter 15: Team Free Will **

I ended up waking up to morning wood against the small of my back and Castiel snuggled into my hair which was much more awkward hearing him make sexual noises in his sleep. Once he woke up he instantly pulled away pulling the covers over himself while I went to get his clothes from the dryer letting him get dressed again. He borrowed my phone to call Dean to let him know what was happening as I sat staring at the ceiling.

"Sounds like Sam and Dean have been teaming up with Crowley to track down Pestilence." Castiel said handing me my phone saying, "That dick he should have told me that."

Castiel tilted his head saying, "He also said he tried to summon you but you ignored him."

I laughed saying, "Ah well then the jokes on me."

Castiel gave me the address to the location as we ended up near the outskirts of the city realizing I couldn't teleport anymore within the city. I sat on the bus beside him tapping my finger anxiously hoping that the boys were okay.

"You really shouldn't go after Pestilence in your state Cassy." I said looking over at him while he replied, "I must, we have to stop him."

"Then why don't you wait for me to do it?" I asked curiously while he said, "It could infect you too if he wanted."

I laughed saying, "I'm a demon Cassy I can handle that sicko."

We reached the hospital making it to one of the floors seeing a man standing there smirking towards us watching Castiel take a step but fall to his knees coughing. I glared trying to walk to him but my knees began to grow weak as he laughed.

"How funny an angel who's lost his mojo and a fading demon, this is truly an interesting experiment opportunity I have." He said as I grabbed Castiel's arm putting it around me.

Castiel was barely conscious while I fought to get closer to him feeling my lungs fill with mucus and my eyes grow watery. With all my might I put my hand up slamming Pestilence to the wall as Castiel grabbed the demon's knife cutting off his finger causing my body to fall to the ground.

I tried to catch my breath seeing a demon come for Castiel while he was down feeling the angel blade retract from my sleeve stabbing him in the heart as he fell to the ground.

Castiel coughed with a laugh saying, "Now I owe you again."

I laughed slumping onto the ground beside him saying, "Eh who's keeping count anymore, come on let's get the boys."

* * *

Once we got the boys we headed for Bobby's house as I sat on the table watching them talk about the rings, our next target was Death who was currently in Chicago according to Bobby.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked curiously seeing Bobby get uncomfortable replying, "I made a deal."

"Bobby why?" Sam said upset while he said, "We needed Death's location."

"You think you can summon your boss?" Dean asked me while I sighed replying, "Potentially but he probably won't be happy about it."

I got out my phone hearing it ring twice before I said sexually, "Hey boss I need you bad be here now and I'll do that thing you like."

Within a second Crowley appeared looking gleeful with ropes in his hand but his smile faltered seeing everyone else saying, "Bullocks."

"Sorry man your weird kinky crap is put on hold till we take care of some business." Dean said in a serious tone as I gave him an apologetic stare.

"You need to give Bobby his soul back." Sam said angrily while Crowley put his hands up defensively saying, "He sold it fair and square."

They were quiet for a moment before Dean said, "Hey uh Bobby… you didn't you know… seal it with a kiss?"

Bobby looked offended saying, "What no I—"

Crowley and I both wiped out our phones showing Crowley took a selfie of him doing it as he looked at both of us while I said, "Hey this was pure gold I couldn't help but ask for the picture."

"Alright, you need to reverse this Crowley." Dean said getting angry while he said, "Sorry it's insurance as you both are hunters and my life is also on the line."

"Evelyn, can't you do something?" Sam asked looking at me sadly replying, "He's the boss, not me I don't hold any contracts."

They looked down defeated deciding the best course of action for getting Bobby's soul back was to find Death and end all this. I listened in the corner while they discussed the Swine Flu epidemic and how Sam, Bobby, Castiel and I would go to stop it while Crowley and Dean went after death. We all began leaving as Crowley stepped in front of Bobby looking down at him.

"Are you going to sit there the whole time?" Crowley asked while Bobby gave him a look saying, "No I'm going to river dance what do you think."

Crowley sighed saying, "You humans deal away your souls and don't try to sweeten the pot, and luckily my Evelyn has a softy spot for you humans."

Bobby looked over at me while I gave a wink watching him stand up shakily again seeing tears wanted to fall as he looked around saying, "Thanks, Evelyn."

I watched the guys surprised seeing Bobby stand as I laughed saying, "I told you I'd ask."

* * *

I sat in the back seat with Castiel while Bobby drove us and Sam to the place that was trying to distribute the Swine Flu. We gave Castiel a gun since I was worried using an angel blade would get him to close to whatever these creatures were becoming giving him a crash course on how to use it.

We got inside the compound letting Bobby place the bomb while Sam, Castiel and I held off the zombies and rescue the captives. I heard a baby cry seeing a mother and her child huddled in the corner with zombies surrounding her as I came at them with the angel blade cutting through them easily.

"Evelyn look out!" Sam yelled but I heard a gunshot freezing up realizing it didn't hit me but a zombie behind me.

I looked over at Castiel giving him a cocky smile saying, "You still owe me."

"I thought you weren't counting?" he asked curiously while I helped the woman and the baby out saying, "Oh Cassy I'll always count when an angel owes a demon."

I gave him a wink as we all made it to a safe distance watching the building blow up as I smiled saying, "Anyone for s'mores?"


	17. The Moment of Solace

**Chapter 16: The Moment of Solace **

I watched the rings form together tilting my head seeing Sam and Dean deep in thought as they decided their next move. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer and in hopes of being able to control him, throw himself into the pit. I, of course, thought it was foolish and that Lucifer was almost impossible to trick but they argued they could and would try.

"Say you get him into the pit though, what's to stop Michael from bringing him back?" I asked while Castiel said, "I will make sure he is taken care of."

"No offense Cassy, but you're a human now so I don't see the whole wrath of God happening anytime soon for you." I said with a frown but he replied, "I will try."

"Once this is all over Dean you have to promise me you'll go to Lisa, no more hunting or monsters you owe me that." Sam said towards Dean watching the sadness pass over his eyes while I said, "I'll pop by secretly and check on you."

"No." Sam said making me frown while he continued, "No more demons or angels I want you to get a job have a life again without worrying about everything."

"Okay Sammy, I promise." Dean said hugging his brother while I stood up saying, "Well if you're going to have the devil in you I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you're gonna need a lot of demon blood to withstand him."

"Can you get that?" Bobby asked while I chuckled saying, "Of course I can be back in a flash."

It took a quick visit to Crowley's torture house to get the blood that was required getting back to Bobby's house handing it to Sam and Dean.

"You stay with Cas and Bobby in case things go sour, please, protect them." Dean asked while I smiled saying, "Don't worry Deano, they will be safe with me."

Once I gave them both a friendly demon hug I checked around the house making sure we had protections from both angels and demons. Bobby was so excited to walk again he paced around the house for a while before deciding he wanted to work on some cars before it got too late.

* * *

I decided to roam around the house since Castiel was just sitting twiddling his thumbs not really making a move to talk. I got upstairs to one of the spare rooms sitting on the bed sighing lightly, pretty soon we would all be either dead or I'd be back with Crowley doing demon stuff. I was a bit upset at the fact I may not get to see either of the boys again at least not on good terms, knowing Crowley he would eventually piss them off again.

I heard the door open to the room then close feeling the weight on the bed change hearing an exhausted sigh beside me.

"You think they will pull it off?" I heard Castiel say beside me while I shrugged still not looking at him saying, "Maybe… I'd rather not go back to Hell and I'd like to believe they will make it work."

"I want to believe they will too but…" he began as I finally faced him seeing the sad look on his face making me frown.

"But what?" I asked worried seeing him looking down at his hands saying, "I don't want to die before doing all the things I've wanted to do."

I laughed lightly turning my body towards him saying, "Well then do them, Hell the world may be ending you may not get another chance, what do you want to do?"

His hand went up to my cheek feeling the warmth of his touch closing my eyes and my pulse begin to quicken. I felt his face lean towards me as his hot breath tickled my nose while I placed a hand on his looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this… I am a demon after all." I whispered almost afraid to say it in case he would change his mind as he looked at me saying in his irresistible gravel voice, "I don't care."

I closed the distance between us pulling his lips to mine in a soft delicate kiss, it was so much different than when he was being controlled by Famine and it made my knees buckle. I slithered my arms around his neck pulling him closer as his hands snaked around my waist pulling away from my lips as his eyes looked into mine searching for any indication he should stop. He wasn't going to get that from me though I've had my taste of angel food cake and I plan to eat it up and lick the plate clean.

I grazed my hands along his trench coat pulling it slowly off his shoulders as he stood letting me looking around as if uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously while he said, "Uh… I don't know what to do with my hands."

I laughed patting his arms his saying, "You can start by helping to take my clothes off while I help take off yours."

He nodded seeing the nervous expression grabbing onto my shirt slowly lifting it over my head as I grabbed his tie pulling him into another kiss. My tongue grazed his bottom lip but he seemed to not understand what I was going for so I reached around grabbing his ass as he gasped allowing me to slither my tongue into his mouth. His tongue shyly ran along with mine but it was clear I was going to win the dominance game as I began unbuttoning his shirt while he kicked his shoes off.

Once his chest was left with just the tie covering it I left his mouth raking my fingers gently over his chest as he went for the tie but I stopped him, "Leave it on."

I reached around unclipping my bra as his eyes looked down widening making me giggle lightly as he began to reach up but stop himself. I gave him a nod as his shaky hands reached up feeling his warm hands cup my breasts closing my eyes at his gentle caress. His soft thumbs brushed against my hardened buds while I arched against his touch enjoying the reaction he was coaxing out of me.

I reached desperately for his belt buckle pulling it off then worked on his pants making him stop the movements along my breasts as he did the same for me. I stood in just my underwear while he stood in just boxers and a tie seeing his arousal already showing making me smirk.

I pulled him to the bed by his tie falling onto the bed with him above me running my hands up into his hair hearing an eager groan leave his lips before his mouth found mine again. He bucked his hips towards mine letting go of my mouth resting his head against my shoulder as my hands glided down his back gripping his boxers pulling them down slowly causing him to moan feeling the boxers rub against his erection.

He followed suit pulling my underwear down slowly tossing them to the side before he leaned up looking down my body slowly as if memorizing every line making me turn away.

I felt him caress my cheek saying, "You are beautiful."

I smiled lightly pulling him down by his tie as our lips met once more feeling his tip probe my entrance which made him shudder against my skin. I wrapped my legs around him coaxing him to slowly ease inside me while he moaned loudly resting his forehead between my breasts inhaling sharply till he was completely inside of me. I gave him a moment to get used to all the sensations he was feeling, I knew this was all foreign to him so I didn't want to overdo it.

"Can I move now?" he asked unsure while I nodded tightening my hold around his waist as he groaned rocking his hips with my own.

I held him close as our hips seemed to move in perfect harmony against each other with every thrust being met with pure pleasure shooting through my body. I decided to be gentle with him since this was his first time just letting him enjoy the sensations watching his mouth hang slightly open hearing moans leave his lips. He kept his body close to mine feeling the heat buildup around us as my arms wrapped up holding onto his shoulders trying not to dig my nails too deeply into his skin as his thrusts became more enthusiastic.

"I… I don't think I can hold this in much longer." He said between grunts and moans while my ankles locked together tightly around him feeling my own coil ready to burst.

"Let go with me Castiel…" I said breathlessly as he looked towards me surprised I said his name bringing his lips gently towards mine thrusting deeply within me.

I cried out his name feeling my walls clench around him as he moaned loudly into my shoulder coming hard feeling his body shudder lightly. He was panting above me trying not to drop his weight on me but I unwrapped my legs from him instantly regretting the lack of closeness pulling him down beside me. He lay on my chest as I stroked his hair listening to his breathing slow down while he wrapped an arm around my body loosely. I kissed his forehead seeing his eyes look up towards me as I smiled kindly at him while he hugged me tighter.

"I don't know if we will survive tomorrow… but if not I'm glad this happened." He said as I closed my eyes afraid I was dreaming all this up but here he was, an angel who became a human confess to enjoying his time with a demon, man the apocalypse was really happening.

"I'm glad too." I said quietly feeling him snuggle closer into me seeing the sleepiness in his eyes while I said, "Get some sleep Cassy, we fight the devil tomorrow."

He didn't answer but his breathing became slower as light snores left his lips making me sigh looking out the window, if we were to survive all this I would be wanted from all sides but right now all that mattered was him and neither Heaven nor Hell could keep me away from him and I pitied anyone who tried.


	18. The Sacrifices We Make

**Chapter 17: The Sacrifices We Make**

I sat in the back of the Impala as Dean drove in silence with Castiel beside him, it seemed Sam was unable to overthrow Lucifer in the end. When Dean got back he was crushed, seeing news of disaster popping up all over the globe knowing Lucifer was the cause of it. Castiel insisted now that Lucifer had Sam he would seek out Michael for their final showdown so they called the apparent prophet Chuck to get that location. Castiel didn't say anything about our little night much to my pleasure but it didn't help me from thinking about it. I was foolish to fall so hard for an angel no less but I didn't regret any of it as much as I tried to force myself too, I only hoped he didn't either.

Once we got to the location Bobby made a makeshift Molotov of holy oil saying, "We need to get Lucifer alone so we can use this on Michael to buy us some time."

"I'll throw it." Castiel said taking it from Bobby as I gave him an uneasy look saying, "This is gonna piss them off."

"Not as much as I'm pissed." Dean said seeing the worry written all over his face making me frown.

Dean decided to head up first wanting us to give the element of surprise as I turned towards Castiel saying, "Whatever happens I just want you to know…"

He stopped me putting his mouth against mine feeling myself melt to his touch but he pulled away giving me a small nod knowing what I was going to say. Bobby looked between us but I just shrugged as we started making our way to the destination.

I saw Michael, Dean, and Lucifer in Sam's meat suit talking until by my side Castiel says, "Hey assbutt."

I blinked slowly turning towards him as he threw the Molotov at Michael watching him cry out disappearing while Lucifer turned towards us feeling my body freeze.

"Did you just Molotov my brother with holy oil?" Lucifer said with a slight surprise expression seeing the anger build on his face as Castiel looked around saying, "No…"

With a snap of his fingers, Castiel exploded beside me feeling his blood hit the side of my face as my body stiffened. The wind picked up around me as my eyes went black taking a step towards Lucifer seeing him stare at me with slight amusement.

"Funny… a demon angry about an angel, don't worry you'll be joining him too." Lucifer said as my fist tightened saying, "You better hope to your father that you kill me because if you don't I will find you and scatter your body across this planet."

He laughed staring at me saying, "Don't worry… I plan on it."

With a snap of his fingers, my body blew up from the inside out feeling nothing but emptiness.

* * *

_I opened my eyes seeing I was staring into a room frowning as I heard light crying taking a step forward. I made my way to a basinet feeling my throat close up seeing Grace crying lightly inside as my eyes darted around the room unsure. I looked down at my body seeing I was in my original form feeling my hands shake looking around worriedly._

"_You have a choice to make." I heard a voice say but I couldn't see the owner of it as it finished, "I can give you the option of staying dead with your daughter unable to help the Winchesters or anyone else again… or you will stay a demon on Earth and next time you die I may not offer this to you again." _

_I frowned looking down at Grace saying, "What happens to her if I go?" _

"_She will stay here with your memory like she always has." The voice said as I looked down sadly at my daughter. _

_I wasn't the person I used to be, I was angry, irrational and dangerously passionate about all the things I never wished for her to be around. I brushed her curls as she cooed at my touch feeling my heartbreak slightly looking down at her seeing her eyes close._

"_I want to go back… she deserves to keep my memory the way it was." I said selflessly as the voice said simply, "As you wish."_

* * *

I was suddenly standing back where I had died feeling around my body seeing I was still intact swinging around to see Castiel suddenly back as well.

"You're okay Cassy?" I said as he nodded saying, "God brought me back, I'm much stronger than before."

I watched him revive Bobby and heal Dean as he looked at me saying, "You died… how are you back?"

I smiled sadly saying, "I chose to stay here with you guys, there's always use for a demon extraordinaire."

"God brought you back?" Castiel said surprised making me shrug saying, "It appears that way, I feel the same."

I looked as Dean picked up the rings telling us what had happened before we decided to leave in case more angels came.

"What will you do now?" Dean asked looking towards Castiel as he said, "I'm going back to Heaven, they need a leader to straighten everything out."

"Yea I'm sure now that Lucifer is gone Crowley will have more work for me, demons aren't going to be too happy." I said as I felt Castiel staring at me for a moment looking away sadly, we both knew what it meant finishing this but it seemed none of us got what we really wanted out of all this.


	19. No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 18: No Rest for the Wicked **

The year seemed to go on longer than I could ever anticipate, with Dean doing his normal life, Castiel doing who knows what in Heaven and Crowley working on becoming the new ruler of Hell I was left alone. Crowley pushed me to the side much to my annoyance, I used to be his number one gal but it seemed he was working on something in private and it was on a need to know basis. All I did get from it was that he was working on finding the Alpha races for some unknown reason, I was to do my research trying to find them and report back nothing more.

I was currently lounging at a villa looking out at the sun setting as I frowned running my thumb along my second bottle of vodka when I felt an all too familiar flap of wings beside me. I almost dropped the bottle from shock alone but caught it before hitting the limestone floor as my eyes looked up seeing those heavenly blue eyes looking at me.

"Hello, Evelyn." He said in his usual gravel-filled voice making me close my eyes for a moment thinking this was fake.

"Cassy… is that you?" I said standing up watching him remain motionless while I approached him cautiously.

"You look… well." He said making me smile, he was still as awkward as ever making me throw my arms around him feeling his body tense for a moment but sigh relieved wrapping them around my body back.

I eventually let go of him as I said, "So how goes the Heaven freedom fighting?"

"It's not going so well for us, Raphael is raising an army against me but I don't doubt we'll win." He said looking around at my environment as I said, "How is Dean doing, surely you've at least visited him?"

Okay so I really wanted to see Dean and make sure he was okay but I promised Sam I wouldn't and I intended to keep that promise against my better judgement.

"Dean is fine, hunting again… Sam was brought back from the cage." Castiel said way too casually as my eyes widened saying, "Excuse me? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I was made recently aware and I'm heading to see them." He said while I walked up to him saying, "Well I'm coming to, I can't stand sitting here like a desperate housewife that isn't even married, I need some action."

He gave me a sideways glance nodding as his hands rested on my shoulder and we were suddenly in what I assumed was a hotel room seeing Sam and Dean turn to us surprised.

"Deano! Did you miss little old me?" I said enthusiastically clinging onto him fondly as he pat my back awkwardly before I let go looking at Sam saying, "Sammy boy, glad to hear you're back topside."

Sam looked past me at Castiel saying, "I've tried to call you for months and now you answer when Dean calls?"

I saw the anger flash over his eyes while I said, "You should have called me Sammy boy I would have come, it's been soooo boring!"

"I have a closer bond with your brother." Castiel said simply while Dean said, "I don't care if Sam needed you then you should have answered him."

"I've been quite busy dealing with the rebellion in Heaven, the only reason I'm here is because of the case you're working on." Castiel said while I crossed my arms saying, "Doesn't mean you can't pop by and say hello every once in a while."

"I… I'm sorry." Castiel said seeing the confliction in his face making me sigh patting his back replying, "It's okay Cassy I forgive you this time."

"So what brought you to this case?" Dean asked while Castiel began to explain weapons from Heaven had been stolen one of which was the Staff of Moses which was the cause of the deaths Sam and Dean had been dealing with in this town.

"We must find the person who has the staff and get the name of the person who took the weapons." Castiel said looking towards Sam and Dean who already had a lead.

"Alright, the gang is back together!" I said fist-pumping the air as Castiel teleported us to the man's house that Dean and Sam said had the staff.

We knocked on the man's door seeing him sheepishly let us in watching him cut out newspaper clippings about the dead cops as I looked around curiously. I saw a little boy peek around the corner at us making me smile walking over to him.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked bending down to be at his level as he said quietly, "Aaron."

"Aaron, do you know what's going on?" I asked as he looked around nervously saying, "I didn't think anything bad would happen… I sold my soul to an angel for this piece of wood."

I felt the boys and Castiel behind me saying, "You sure it wasn't a demon, didn't smell any rotten eggs did you?"

He shook his head as I gave Castiel a sideways glance seeing him look worried but we decided to leave for now and figure out our next move, we weren't about to let anything just take a soul. I sat in a broken-down house Dean found watching him and Sam talk to one another.

"So why didn't you try to get a hold of me Sammy if you've been out for so long?" I asked slightly offended seeing him look at me replying, "The people I've been hunting with won't care that you're helpful they'll kill you regardless."

"Aww, you were trying to protect me?" I said with a cheesy grin watching him shrug replying, "I also didn't think you'd be much use at the time."

"Wow, Sammy you sure know how to make a lady feel special." I said with an eye roll as my eyes turned to Dean saying, "I am sorry you got roped back into this… I can imagine it was hard saying goodbye."

Dean nodded somberly not wanting to talk about it while Castiel suddenly appeared with Aaron in his arms unconscious explaining he could find out who the angel was that took his soul. He said it would be painful since he'd have to reach into his chest to extract the information over his soul making me uneasy.

"Is there a nicer way to do this, he's just a little kid?" I said frowning while Dean said, "I agree, the poor kids been through enough."

"Just let him do it guys we need to find out." Sam said almost coldly making me furrow my eyebrows at him as Castiel nodded pulling his sleeve up.

I kneeled beside Aaron taking his hand softly looking over at Castiel as he watched me for a moment before nodding. As soon as his hand began penetrating his chest Aaron cried out in pain feeling his hold on me tighten but I whispered words of encouragement to try and calm him down. Once he pulled his hand out of his chest Aaron whimpered passing out from the pain hearing Castiel sigh.

"Balthazar was the angel that did it." Castiel said toward Dean and Sam when suddenly a flutter of wings could be heard seeing a man stand beside us.

"Thanks for the information Castiel, you've made this much easier." He said smirking as I grabbed onto Aaron moving him out of the fray seeing them both start to attack one another.

I watched them both fly out of the window walking over to it seeing they both disappeared looking over at Aaron who stood terrified. Sam stared at him for a moment proclaiming we needed to start a tracking spell right away almost ignoring the fact a kid was around.

"Boys we gotta get this kid home." I said making Dean nod going over to the Impala as I eyed Sam for a moment, something was off about him and it began to worry me.


	20. Cassy Vs Heaven

**Chapter 19: Cassy Vs Heaven **

I sat in the Impala beside Dean as we dropped off Aaron letting him know everything would be alright, Dean was quiet as if lost in thought. I looked over at him for a moment, he looked tired with worry like a weight was surrounding him and he couldn't hold it in.

"Dean…" I said quietly seeing a slight twitch of his hand on the wheel saying, "You know I'm here if you need to talk, it's clear something is bothering you."

I kept my eyes on his face seeing it twist in confliction until he let out a light sigh saying, "Does Sammy seem different to you?"

"A little if I'm to be honest." I said while his eyes turned to me saying, "Castiel doesn't seem to think so."

I laughed replying, "Dean I'm a demon I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you like he does, something is off but I honestly can't tell you what it is. I've been in the dark like you have this last year, I don't know what's been happening lately but I know this, with you guys, is where I want to be regardless of how emo your brother is."

He let out a little laugh saying, "Your boy toy boss leaving you in the dark?"

I huffed lightly looking out the window saying, "He is keeping his secrets yes, I've been tasked with finding information and presenting it, I'm a glorified Sammy boy."

"What is he having you research?" he asked while I shrugged replying, "He's the new king of Hell I can only assume he's upscaling as any businessman would. His main focus has been Alpha creatures but to be honest I think he's just trying to keep me busy."

"Why would he try to keep you busy?" Dean said turning his head to me while I shrugged replying, "I'm honestly not sure but I have a feeling it's something big and not in a good kind of way."

Once we made it back to another abandoned house I walked inside seeing Sam was finishing up with the tracking spell giving us a sideways glance. Suddenly the sound of wings beside me turned my attention to see Castiel standing seeming to be unfazed. Dean was angry, angry at being left in the dark and angry as to what Castiel had been up to.

Castiel explained that he and Raphael were at war, Raphael planned to get the apocalypse going again while Castiel and his followers were trying to prevent it. I understood why he didn't want to talk about it to Dean and me, he had been trying to protect us but it seemed no matter what we were always dragged back into the fray. The only difference between Dean and I though was that I quite enjoyed it and thrived in the chaos of it all.

* * *

Once we found Balthazar's location we teleported outside a lavish mansion making our way inside quietly seeing whoever this angel was he liked to lavish himself in everything expensive. We walked through the main part of the mansion seeing a man sitting beside a piano, his posture was quite relaxed as he eyed us almost lazily.

"Castiel, I was wondering when you'd show up." He said hearing his light accent giving Castiel a small smirk.

"Balthazar, why are you corrupting humans with the weapons of heaven?" Castiel asked seeing him laugh replying, "Well because I could obviously, you see Castiel you've inspired some of us to embrace free will and this is what I choose to do with it."

"Well, that's a stupid reason." I said bluntly seeing him turn his eyes towards me replying, "My, aren't you a delicious little demon, Castiel I'm surprised in you."

Castiel looked at me for a moment replying, "Evelyn is my friend and she's not afraid to get her hands dirty."

I gave a light wink seeing him laugh for a moment looking behind us replying, "Well that's all good and well but I suggest you take care of the angels that followed you first."

Looking over at the brothers I sighed walking towards the door saying, "Another day in the life of the Winchester's demon wonder."

Once outside we saw Raphael and a few other men as his eyes came right to me feeling my body tense up for a moment.

"Castiel, you are so insistent on stopping our plans yet you ally yourself with a demon?" Raphael said in a cold tone making me glare feeling the angel blade Castiel had gifted me falling into my hand under my sleeve.

"What I do is none of your business, at least she's rational enough not to want Lucifer to rise once again." Castiel said seeing Raphael laugh replying, "By the time we are done with your human friends and demon whore you'll beg for mercy."

Castiel lunged at Raphael while his followers came for us seeing one try to bring the angel blade down into my chest but I blocked it with my own saying, "Sorry mine is bigger."

I kicked him between the legs watching him momentarily groan in pain as I swung around him stabbing him through the back watching him fall to the ground. I turned to Dean and Sam seeing they were both clearly overpowering the other angels as my gaze turned to Castiel who seemed clearly outmatched by Raphael.

I saw a rock on the ground picking it up chucking it watching as it hit him in the back of the head saying, "Hey assbutt leave him alone."

He tossed Castiel to the side turning towards me seeing the anger in his eyes making me involuntarily squeak as he came at me quick as a flash punching me in the face sending me flying into the pool. I grunted as my head breached the surface gasping for air feeling him grab me by my hair flinging me out of the pool as I was tossed across the lawn. He pressed down on my throat with his foot as I tried to get the pressure off but he was much stronger than me.

"Leave her alone, your fight is with me." Castiel said standing up on shaky legs making Raphael laugh releasing the pressure saying, "You've grown soft for this pathetic creature, you are not strong enough to kill me."

I saw the pain pass over Castiel as he looked down at me for a moment but took his angel blade out regardless, ready to fight once again. I watched helplessly as Castiel was thrown around until Balthazar came outside with a crystal watching Raphael's vessel cripple to salt before dispersing as Dean came over helping me up.

Balthazar looked around at all of us giving a light laugh saying, "Well that sure was exciting."


	21. Kill this Loneliness

**Chapter 20: Kill This Loneliness **

Once we all caught our breath Balthazar escorted us all back inside as Castiel said, "You need to give back the weapons you stole from Heaven."

He laughed replying, "No I don't think I will."

"At least give that boy his soul back, it's not yours to take." I said seeing him smirk replying, "Bold coming from a demon."

"Bite me asshole." I said seething while he chuckled saying, "Maybe another time my dear."

"We settle this now." Sam said suddenly lighting a lighter watching him throw it seeing Balthazar was trapped around holy oil making him frown.

"Now you're going to give that kid his soul back." Dean said sternly seeing Balthazar sigh defeated snapping his fingers replying, "There, boys as good as new, you guys really underestimate how powerful even one soul can be."

He looked over at Castiel watching as he walked towards Balthazar breaking the circle saying simply, "Now we are even."

I watched Balthazar disappear as Castiel turned towards us seeing his eyes linger on me for a moment before saying, "I must report to my followers, if there are more weapons from heaven around we must find them."

"I can help Cassy." I said perking up while he nodded replying, "I will keep in touch."

He suddenly disappeared as I looked towards Sam and Dean saying, "If you guys need me please don't hesitate to ask, okay Deano?"

I saw Dean look towards me nodding as I smiled giving a peace sign before appearing again in the villa I'd been living in. Letting out a relaxed sigh I snapped my fingers as the fireplace lit itself grabbing myself some ice from the freezer to hold on the back of my neck wincing slightly.

"Are you alright?" I heard behind me turning quickly to see Castiel standing quietly making me smile replying, "I'll live, not every day you get tossed around by an Archangel."

He walked up towards me stopping right in front of me as I looked up into his dark blue eyes instantly getting lost in them. His arms wrapped around me as I relaxed into his touch wrapping my arms around his neck snuggling my head into his chest letting out a noise of comfort.

"I don't want you helping the Winchesters so much, Sam is not himself and I worry he will do something rash." Castiel said still holding onto me feeling his grip tighten for a moment making me pull away saying, "I can handle myself Cassy, plus I promised I would look out for them and I don't intend to stop."

He pulled away holding my shoulders staring at me intensely saying, "You could die."

I shrugged saying, "Maybe but I'll be doing what I feel is right, I'm tired of being left in the dark by Crowley or sitting around feeling like I'm useless."

I heard a defeated sigh leave his lips before he pressed a kiss onto my forehead closing my eyes missing his touch but he pulled away saying, "I must go."

Suddenly his touch and warmth were gone being left with nothingness making my head fall in defeat as I looked towards the vodka from earlier, yep everything is back the way it used to be.

* * *

I sat down staring at the fireplace for what felt like forever when I felt a sudden presence in the room saying, "So many visitors today, it must be my lucky day."

I didn't look up as he walked around to face me seeing Crowley give me his usual calm stare saying, "We have to talk."

"I'm all ears boss." I said taking a sip while he grabbed some scotch saying, "As you've obviously been aware Sam is out of the pit and Dean is back in the game."

"I may have become aware yea." I said sarcastically seeing his lip twitch before saying, "I have reason to believe they will try and kill me."

I laughed saying, "Man I was wondering when you'd piss them off."

"Yes well desperate times and all, I refused to give Bobby his soul back and being the king of Hell means I have a lot of enemies." He said while I replied, "I can handle the other demons boss, but please don't ask me to hurt the hardy boys."

His eyes stared into mine hearing him sigh saying, "You've grown fond of them, I'm not surprised really especially for that angel boy. I'm not naïve darling I can tell even when I'm buried deep inside of you."

I rolled my eyes turning away from him while he said, "Don't worry love I won't ask you to hurt them but be careful because if they pit you against me I won't back down."

I gave a ghost of a smile saying, "Yes you will, your forgetting I know you so well boss."

His hand reached for my hair hearing a defeated sigh escape his lips before taking a sip of the scotch replying, "We shall see love."


	22. Habits of the Heart

**Chapter 21: Habits of the Heart **

I ran along the darkened streets holding tightly to Castiel's old angel blade as I ducked behind an alleyway hearing my pursuers run past making me sigh. I had been on the hunt for the alpha werewolf but the pack was unwilling to negotiate such information especially after I slaughtered half of them. I held my bleeding arm hearing a howl in the distance leaning against the cool brick wall feeling a familiar tingle pulse through my body groaning, I just couldn't get a break.

I appeared inside Bobby's house looking around confused seeing I was in a devil's trap while Bobby stood on the other side quietly.

"Hey, Bobby boy, looking sharp." I said with a wink putting the angel blade away while he said, "Save the wisecracks some other time I need your help."

"Well, I'm much more open to talking without being trapped you know." I said pointing down while he replied, "Not until you answer some questions."

I nodded crossing my arms while he said, "Do you know where Crowley's bones are buried?"

Giving him a funny look I replied, "No, why would he tell me information like that, he was a demon before I was."

"Did you know he was keeping my soul the whole time?" he asked getting angry making me frown saying, "No, he only recently told me he planned to, I'm sorry Bobby."

"Wait… if you're looking for his bones." I began feeling my eyes widened replying, "Are you trying to bargain against him with that?"

"That's the plan." He said while I sighed replying, "I honestly don't know where his bones are buried, hell I don't even know what his human names was."

"It was Fergus Macleod." He said while I burst out laughing saying, "Oh man Bobby you've just given me pure gold, I forgive you for this silly trap now."

He sighed scratching the trap as I stepped out grabbing a towel wrapping my wound saying, "Listen Bobby I feel for you I do but you should be careful with this."

"I've got help don't you worry." He said while I nodded replying, "The wonder boys I'm sure."

He nodded looking at my arm saying, "What have you been up to?"

I looked down saying, "Werewolves, they are a bitch and a half sometimes."

"You got any silver?" he asked while I rolled my eyes showing the angel blade saying, "This works much better."

"Isn't that Castiel's blade?" he asked confused while I held it closer to me saying, "He gave it to me plus he has a new one."

He put his hands up saying, "Just curious, you think Crowley will take away my ability to walk if I try to hunt for his bones?"

I tapped my chin saying, "Potentially, look he's my boss but I like you Bobby you're spunky for an old man so I will say this… Crowley is a businessman, appeal to that part of him and you can get whatever you want, if you're fair with him he will be fair back."

"You think?" he asked while I nodded saying, "Trust me I know the guy, it will work."

His phone began to ring as his eyes looked at me saying, "You better get out of here before this goes down."

I felt a tug on my body saying, "Don't gotta tell me twice."

* * *

I appeared back at my villa seeing Castiel looking around before turning towards me saying, "You're hurt."

I looked down at my wound saying, "I'll be fine just some werewolves."

"Why were you after werewolves?" he asked while I shrugged replying, "Crowley has me looking for alpha creatures and I got wind that these werewolves knew his location, I took out half before I had to get out."

"You're hunting Alpha's?" he asked getting closer seeing the serious look in his eyes replying, "I'm not hunting them I just try and find them and report my findings to Crowley, why are you so concerned Cassy?"

"I am just worried is all, you're my friend." He said sternly making me smile bringing my hand up stroking his cheek for a moment watching his eyes close and a soft sigh escape his lips.

"Am I just a friend Cassy?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows as he grabbed my waist pulling me against him saying, "No… you're much more."

He pressed his lips against mine feeling the hunger in his kiss making me groan bringing my hand up to get my fingers tangled into his hair. I heard him groan in my mouth pulling me closer as I felt myself getting walked backward hitting the wall with a small grunt.

I left his mouth leaving kisses along his jaw and neck saying quietly, "I need you Cassy…"

"We shouldn't… I have so much work to do…" he said trying his hardest not to moan when I nipped on his neck making me look up at him saying, "Tell me to stop and I will."

He was quiet for a moment, I stopped my kisses while I felt his hands grip my hips a little tighter watching the confliction cross over his features. Without another word, his lips found mine again as I smiled against them feeling his hands reach lower pulling my legs up around his waist the only thing keeping me up on the wall his weight against mine.

My hands went for his buttons while he quickly pulled my shirt off wrapping his warm arms around me moving us to the large master bedroom in the room feeling the soft cool satin press against my heated back. He shrugged off his trench coat since I already had all the buttons off of his shirt working my way to his tie next loosening it before throwing it onto the pile. His mouth moved down my body as I let out little noises, it had been so long since I had been touched like this and I missed it.

We wasted little time undressing each other both of us equally eager to bring our bodies closer together as I hooked my fingers around the elastic of his boxers slipping them down while he did the same to my panties.

I flipped us over so I straddled his waist seeing him stare up at me wide-eyed and focused as my lips met his but I dragged them down his body leaving little kisses along the way. I heard him groan seeing his fist clench then unclench the lower I got till I was at his hip nipping him gently seeing him buck the closer I got to my prize. I opened my mouth licking up its length hearing him inhale sharply groaning once I reached the tip licking the liquid that had already begun to seep out. I brought my mouth around him as his hands instantly went to my hair gripping it tightly at the new sensations he was experiencing bucking to the bob of my head.

"Evelyn…" he moaned feeling his grip on my hair tighten as I pulled away with a pop my eyes looking up to see his half-lidded eyes stare back at me with want.

I crawled up to him feeling him prod against my entrance as his hands gripped my hips looking up in my eyes as if begging me to continue. I sunk down on him feeling his fingers dug into my hips making me moan as he filled me to the brim letting my hands rest on his chest for support. I began bouncing on top of him not wasting any time as he glided me along hearing soft grunts and moans leave his lips while his eyes closed getting lost in the sensations.

He leaned his body up so I was sitting in his lap feeling him pull me close pressing his lips firmly to mine as my tongue easily slithered its way in his mouth fighting him for dominance. I felt the coil in my stomach tighten as his thrusts hit me harder and somehow deeper moaning against his mouth as my fingers tangled into his hair. As one arm wrapped firmly around my waist the other roamed my body caressing and holding anything it could touch sending pleasurable shivers along my spine.

"Oh Cas you feel so good." I moaned feeling his arm tighten around me saying, "Let go with me, Evelyn."

I smiled at him in using my phrase from our first intimate encounter but he thrust hard inside of me causing spots to invade my sight crying out his name feeling him explode deep inside of me as his hands shakily held me in place. We both were panting but refused to move neither of us wanting to get out of our tight embrace as my arms stayed wrapped around his body while his face nestled itself between my breasts feeling his hot breath hit my heated skin.

Getting our breathing back to normal I felt him pull me off of his lap almost whimpering at the lack of contact as he sat me on his side. He ran his hand through his wild sex hair looking over at my body as I eyed him curious on his next move.

He looked almost sad standing up seeing him snap his fingers causing all his clothes to return to his body while I stayed silent still watching him.

"I must go, I still have work to do." He said hearing the regret in his voice making me pout out my bottom lip saying, "You're going to sex me up then dash?"

"Evelyn I told you that I have work to do before any of this transpired." He said giving me a serious look while I waved my hand saying, "It's okay Cassy I know you did… just… please don't be a stranger, I don't just want to see you when the boys are around or I'm hurt."

He walked over to me stroking my cheek with his thumb saying, "I know and I shall try but understand I have a job that must be completed and I have to see it through until the end. Distractions like this shouldn't happen as much as we both would like it, I can't give you everything you want right now."

I gave him a sad smile replying, "I understand."

He gave a curt nod before the flap of wings could be heard leaving me alone in the villa with just the crackle of the fireplace giving off any sound once again.


	23. A Truth to Your Lie

**Chapter 22: A Truth To Your Lie **

I was currently watching in a tree as a few demons were congregated to a warehouse using my binoculars to get a better look. It had been about a week since I had seen Castiel but I was informed by Dean that he was also getting the short end of the stick from him too. I also learned Dean was turned into a vampire briefly but they were working with their grandfather and it seemed they didn't want him to in his words exorcise my ass.

Crowley had given me the assignment to see where the demons were gathering and with a quick text I let him know as well as how many there were. Looking at my phone again I saw an incoming call from Dean making me smile.

"Well hello Deano, to what do I owe this totally random call?" I asked happily while he said, "Hey do you mind coming to my location?"

He gave me the address and without a second to spare I appeared behind him saying, "Of course I can, what's up?"

He spun around surprised as we both hung up the phone while he said, "You come no problem but I got to lie to get Cas here."

"Cassy was here?" I asked surprised looking around while he said, "He's gone now, anyway I have to ask you some questions and I want the truth."

"Okay." I said tilting my head while he said, "What is Crowley really up to?"

"He's having me look on information on Alpha races to what end I'm not sure, also I've been taking care of demons that were loyal to Lucifer to help you boys and him out." I said nonchalantly as he raised an eyebrow saying, "What do you really think about me?"

"You're a good big brother and a fierce hunter but I know you're secretly a softy… and I'm sure it would be fun to hop on that." I said shrugging while pointing to his waist seeing his eyes widened but then he smirked making me laugh saying, "You realize Deano if you're trying to make me do a weird truth thing it's not working on me right?"

His eyes shifted around uncomfortably for a moment replying, "So all that was a lie?"

I laughed louder saying, "Of course it wasn't, I have no need to lie to you."

"That makes one of you." He said turning away while he caught me up on everything that's been happening with him and Sam.

I followed him back to the hotel room while I said, "Where is Sammy boy now?"

"He's at the morgue checking on stuff I assume, I don't know honestly these days." He said seeing the internal conflict written all over his face while I said, "Your brother loves you Deano, I'm sure he didn't really mean to make you a bloodsucking monster for a brief period."

"Yea that's what he said when I learned I could get the truth out of people… not all I wanted it to be though." He said sitting on the bed while I replied, "Sometimes the truth hurts."

"Oh you have no idea." He said grabbing a beer while he waited for Sam to show up with any new news.

* * *

"So you guys are hunting the Goddess of Truth, that's super exciting." I said lying on the bed letting my feet wave in the air while they did research.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked eyeing me for a moment while Dean said, "I called her, wanted to see if she was infected by this or if she could help."

"We can handle it ourselves Dean." Sam said frowning while I scoffed replying, "I'm sitting right here you know."

After they found out who the Goddess was and where she was located Sam insisted I waited here even with Dean's argument I could help. I watched them leave the room groaning lightly staring at the door for a moment, something wasn't right with Sam I could feel it. He was cold and unemotional and this was coming from a demon from Hell.

After an hour I tried calling Dean to get an update but he didn't answer as I walked over to Sam's laptop getting the address of the Goddess, never send humans to do a demon job.

Teleporting to the house I crept inside seeing it decorated with pictures of herself, jeeze egotistical much? Holding tightly to my angel blade I followed the voices of Sam and Dean tiptoeing through the house. I saw they were in some kinky torture chamber as the Goddess was arguing with them making me smirk.

"I don't understand, how are you not infected by this, you can't be human!" she said angrily staring at Sam seeing his eyes hardened while I came up behind her stabbing her through the chest saying loudly, "You can't handle the truth!"

I began laughing at my own joke as she fell to the ground dead not hearing anything from the brothers turning to see Dean staring angrily at Sam making me stop. I watched them argue, Sam admitting to not feeling any emotions nor had remorse for anything that had happened to anyone around him seeing the hurt and rage grow in Dean's face. Dean's breaking point was when he said he liked himself that way because it made him a better hunter that was the last straw it seemed. Dean's fist was fast, hitting Sam directly in the face while Sam took it getting punched again and again before he was bloodied and beaten to the ground causing me to intervene putting my hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean enough, this isn't going to make you feel better." I said harshly while I watched his fist shake but put it down seeing Sam was now unconscious.

"We need Cas, I need to find out if this thing is really my brother." Dean said staring at Sam feeling his body relax making me nod saying, "Don't worry Deano, we will figure this all out."

"Thanks Evelyn…" he said quietly while I smiled towards him saying, "Anytime Deano, now let's get out of this place before the cops show."


	24. Home is Where the Soul Is

**Chapter 23: Home is Where the Soul Is **

I stood against the wall watching Dean tie Sam up frowning as we waited for Castiel to arrive and diagnose him. I heard a flutter of wings beside me seeing Castiel walk towards Dean seeing Sam's head lift looking at us all fighting against his restraints.

"I'm going to have to stick my hand in his chest and touch his soul." Castiel said to Dean knowing that the last time he did this to someone it was extremely painful but Dean didn't care anymore he wanted answers.

Wincing as Castiel's hand sunk into Sam's chest he concentrated hard seeing his face twist in confusion pulling his hand out hearing Sam panting lightly.

"There is no soul in here…" Castiel said surprised while I said, "What do you mean he doesn't have a soul?"

"Whatever pulled Sam from the cage must have left it behind…" he said sadly looking towards Sam saying, "How have you been sleeping?"

"I don't." Sam said looking between us making me frown replying, "That should have been a hint something was wrong."

Dean pulled Castiel to the side saying, "Can you tell me with certainty if that's really Sam?"

"That's an interesting philosophical question but I do believe this is indeed Sam." Castiel said walking towards him watching Sam's injuries heal much to Dean's frustration.

"Is that all you need?" Castiel said looking towards Dean as he said, "I will want you to check Samuel too when we see him next."

"Next time you meet with him I will be there." Castiel said while I gave a little smile towards him saying, "Thank you Cassy."

He gave a little smile my way while Dean nodded listening to the flutter of wings indicating he had left again. I looked down at Sam untying him while Dean watched us both hearing Sam thank me quietly as he stood up rubbing his wrists.

"We need to talk to Samuel now, whatever pulled you out had to have pulled you out too and we need to get answers." Dean said looking towards me replying, "I want you to come with us."

"Isn't this the same Samuel you warned me to never be around because he will in your words exorcise my ass?" I said seeing him smirk for a moment replying, "Don't worry, we have bigger problems and I won't let that happen."

I sat in the back of the Impala the drive was unnervingly quiet so I hummed in the back seat to break the tension I felt. Dean warned me on what I said around Samuel and act as human as possible to keep up the illusion I was but Sam said he would see right through it regardless. Once we got to a well-fortified compound I walked behind Sam and Dean seeing a few people holding weapons eyeing us carefully while we passed.

We made it to a room seeing a serious looking older bald man gathering supplies but he stopped seeing us walk in saying, "Boys, glad you could make it we are getting ready for a hunt, who's the broad?"

"Oh this is Evelyn she's a fellow hunter friend of ours." Dean said while I waved enthusiastically seeing Samuel turn to Sam saying, "You never mentioned you knew another hunter, we could have used the help before."

"She is a bit… different." Sam said giving me a look like I just smiled saying, "Plus I'm a busy girl too, hunting demons and all… such assholes."

I felt Dean nudge me stepping forward saying, "We need to check something with you before you go, did you know Sam didn't have a soul?"

Samuel looked towards Sam saying, "I mean I knew something was off but I didn't think he didn't have a soul, I'm sorry are you trying to say I don't either?"

"We just gotta make sure." Dean said while I felt a flutter to my side seeing Castiel standing beside me replying, "It will only take a moment."

I stood outside the room with Sam and Dean hearing Samuel cry out in pain looking around the compound curiously. I didn't see much in the way of demon warding much to my surprise but perhaps they were well hidden they didn't seem to worry about it. I saw one of the men eye me for a moment before disappearing behind a door making me frown, something was seriously off about this place.

"He is intact, soul and all." Castiel said strolling out rolling his sleeve back down staring at all of us while Dean said, "So you think whoever sprung Sammy out may not have grabbed Samuel?"

Castiel shrugged replying, "It is possible, I will look into finding out more about how to get Sam's soul back."

Before I could speak he disappeared again making me frown while Samuel came out saying, "How about a hunt, boys… and lady?"

I sat in the back of the Impala, it seemed Samuel had been hunting the Alpha vampire and he finally found his location eager to take care of it for good. I began growing suspicious as to why so many people were so interested in hunting Alpha's, did Crowley know Samuel was hunting them and wanted me to find them first or was it possibly the other way around. I decided for right now I'd keep my head down since due to personal experiences it was the smartest thing to do.

* * *

Once we reached the destination we all got our guns out as Samuel eyed me uneasily saying, "You stay here with Dean and Gwen."

"What?" Dean said while Samuel said, "Hey I'm sorry but I haven't properly hunted with either of you so you stay here with Gwen got it?"

I looked over at Dean nodding while he sighed defeated we were his guests, after all, it was only fair but I did feel angry watching them all walk into the action, Sam included.

I could hear the gunfire and yells from inside the compound growing restless until I heard a woman yell out for help while Dean looked at me saying, "Stay here."

I grumbled at him watching him run off leaning against the car hearing the fighting get farther away closing my eyes. I suddenly heard movement to my side as Gwen quickly turned but got smacked down hard by a vampire falling to the ground as I felt my angel blade fall into my grip.

"What are you going to do with that sword little girl?" he asked while I laughed saying, "Why stab you of course."

"You think you're pretty tough for a human?" he asked while I scoffed saying, "Bitch, I'm a freaking demon."

My eyes glowed black for a moment teleporting to his back slicing his head off kicking his body to the side while Gwen looked towards me fearfully.

"You're… you're a demon?!" she said frantically while I laughed clasping my hands behind my back saying, "Don't worry my dear, I'm one of the good guys… girl… whatever."

I stuck my hand out to help her up seeing her look towards it hesitantly but grabbed it none the less standing beside me saying quietly, "Thanks I guess…"

I heard Sam and Dean walking towards us seeing the dead vampire on the ground looking towards Gwen saying, "Samuel was looking for you."

She eyed me for a moment while I winked watching her walk away seeing Dean eye me saying, "She knows doesn't she?"

I laughed nervously saying, "Well… I may have gone a little overboard but it's cool."

Sam and Dean looked towards each other sighing heavily but decided now wasn't the time since we had to follow Samuel, they sensed trouble and somehow I did too.


	25. Let's Do the Twist

**Chapter 24: Let's Do the Twist**

Dean and Sam had put a tracker on Samuel so we were on our way to his location, instead of killing the Alpha like we all assumed he was going to they took him hostage which made me uneasy. I was strong but an Alpha was no joke especially since he could easily be much older than me. We snuck into the facility seeing cells most of which were empty with blood around the walls. I heard Samuel's voice ahead so we all hid on the other side of the doorway as he questioned the Alpha vampire about Purgatory.

Samuel walked away not being able to get any torture device to work on him as it grew quiet for a moment till we heard a voice say, "You guys can come out now."

"Could sense us?" Dean said while he looked bored saying, "Your heartbeat gives you away and you reek of angel."

I gripped my shirt smelling it concerned while he turned towards Sam saying, "And you don't have a soul, how very interesting."

"Why aren't you dead?" Sam asked ignoring what he said while he sighed saying, "Your friend is looking for Purgatory."

"Isn't that just a myth?" Dean said while I replied, "No it's very real, it's where all monsters go when they die."

"The demon girl is correct, and I know of the location but I don't intend on giving out such information." He said casually while I went to speak but the door opened revealing Samuel, Gwen and the weird man from earlier.

"You three come with me now." He said sternly while I tilted my head seeing Gwen look at me for a moment knowing she must have told him what I was.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded angrily while Samuel looked at him with the same amount of anger replying, "I should be asking you the same damn thing, bringing that demon in here."

"Hey grandpa I have a name." I said furrowing my eyebrows while Dean said, "Evelyn has been helping us for a while now, I trust her now more than I trust you."

I gave a ghost of a smile towards Dean not wanting to press my luck seeing the still seething face of Samuel staring at us all replying, "How can you trust a demon?"

Dean pointed towards me saying, "This demon has been more truthful to me than you have clearly."

"This demon's name is Evelyn." I muttered quietly seeing them look towards me while I sighed saying, "Alright family issues and demon talk aside why are you trying to find Purgatory?"

"That's none of your damn business." He said seeing the hate in his eyes while Sam went to speak but we heard a scream coming from outside the room.

We all left to see one of the guards dead and the Alpha vampire gone making me frown gripping my angel blade tightly, I didn't even know if this would kill him. We quickly followed the screams watching as one of the other guards get his neck snapped and in a split second the Alpha was behind Sam smirking towards us.

"Let go of him!" Dean said angrily while the Alpha laughed replying, "No I think I'll turn this one, his lack of emotions would prove very useful to our kind."

My eyes shifted for a moment seeing the man who had his neck snapped stand up revealing his black eyes gripping the Alpha shooting him with something before they both disappeared.

"Well… that turned out weird." I said quietly while I heard a voice to my side saying, "He was possessed for a while, I'm surprised you didn't sense it darling."

We all turned as my eyes widened saying, "Crowley?"

He gave me a charming smirk looking towards Dean and Sam saying, "Honestly you boys always get into so much trouble."

"Where the hell did you take the Alpha?" Dean said stepping forward while Crowley shrugged replying, "I intend to find out where Purgatory is of course."

I stepped forward saying, "Why didn't you tell me any of this when I was risking my ass looking for Alphas?"

He chucked saying, "You've grown too close to the boys, I couldn't risk them finding out until I felt it was necessary."

I gave him a light glare as he looked towards Sam saying, "I hope you realized it was me who raised both you and your grandfather, you can't imagine the powers I've collected due to being the King of Hell. Now, Samuel, I trust you'll keep doing your job, and Evelyn stay sexy darling."

He suddenly disappeared making me groan looking towards Samuel while the others did the same, he had some explaining to do. Samuel explained that he raised him and Sam but they could also be tossed back if he doesn't do what Crowley says though admirable it was still a foolish deal. Sam and Dean agreed to help for now until things got out of hand which Samuel was thankful for but I was still hesitant in all this.

"Will you help us, Evelyn, I know he's your boss but that son of a bitch has gone too far." Dean asked as we got to his Impala making me frown saying, "I can't kill him… but I will help you guys in any way I can."

Dean nodded saying, "Alright that's fair enough, I'll keep in touch on any news, I suggest you lay low."

I laughed looking towards them both saying, "Don't worry, I intend to."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer.**


	26. Who We Are

**Chapter 25: Who We Are **

Over the past few weeks, I kept mostly to the villa doing my best to help Sam and Dean on the Alpha's as well as getting Sam's soul back. I, unfortunately, wasn't anywhere near powerful enough to attempt something such as that so all I could do was find a way to do it. Castiel was on hiatus for the time being making me wonder just what he was trying to do in Heaven but I decided just to leave him alone afraid to push him farther away.

I heard my phone go off as I answered it saying, "Hey Deano."

"Hey, we need your help." He said while I heard him give the address as I smiled appearing beside him saying, "What are we killing now?"

"Your boss." He said making me tilt my head saying, "You know he won't answer my calls right, he thinks I'm helping you kill him… no idea where he got that information."

"I'm sorry to drag you in all this but I don't trust the demon we are working with… and I can't trust Sam right now." Dean said while I replied, "What demon?"

"Sam made a deal with Meg to help kill Crowley, he figured you wouldn't but he knew she would." Dean said making me scrunch my nose remembering her from when Lucifer raised Death saying, "Do we have to?"

"Don't worry she's dead once Crowley is." Dean said assuring me while I looked around saying, "Where is Sammy anyway?"

"Summoning Cas, we will need him too." Dean said feeling my chest tighten at the thought of seeing him again hearing the door open watching Sam and Castiel walk in.

"Hey, Cassy." I said quietly while he looked towards me saying, "It's good to see you're well Evelyn."

I smiled towards him as Dean explained they want to try a tracking ritual to find Crowley which Castiel insists he does as we all watched him quietly. I looked over Castiel, he looked tired and almost sad, I could only imagine he'd been fighting nonstop against the other angels and despite me telling him I would help he refused to ask.

After the ritual failed we decided our best course of action was to ask Samuel whom I knew would be like pulling teeth and I should know, it was pretty difficult. We teleported to Samuel's compound as he looked towards us all surprised.

"We need your help finding Crowley." Dean said while Samuel scoffed saying, "Why not get your demon friend or angel here to help."

"Boss is hiding from me and Castiel tried but failed." I said crossing my arms watching him roll his eyes saying, "Well I'm not helping either."

"Why the hell not? What does Crowley have over you?" Dean asked seeing Samuel look away for a moment seeing sadness pass over his face saying, "Mary."

"You're doing this so he brings our mom back?" Sam asked while he nodded seeing Dean say, "You're making a mistake, you shouldn't use a deal to bring back the dead."

"That's quite hypocritical of you." Samuel said while I frowned saying, "Look I know you don't trust me and all but trust me when I say whatever deal you made isn't worth it."

"How the hell would you know, you're just a demon." He said while I said, "I was human once you know and made a deal and trust me at first it may seem good but in the end, you'll live to regret it."

He sighed turning away from us staying quiet while I felt Castiel beside me looking over at me giving me a small smile seeing Samuel turn back to us saying, "Alright fine, you guys win."

Once we got the location that Samuel dropped off the creatures at we met up with Meg as I glared towards her seeing her smirk saying, "Well howdy Evelyn, surprised you're still alive."

"Funny I could ask you the same thing." I said while she laughed feeling Dean and Castiel look between us frowning, boy, this was not going to be fun.

* * *

We made our way through the facility seeing creatures locked behind cages making me frown walking closer to Castiel seeing Meg look towards the both of us for a moment before turning away. I heard light growling behind us stopping in my tracks knowing that sound all too well.

"Hellhounds, we gotta run." I said as they followed behind me until we came to a room rounding the corner as they caught their breath while I said, "We are going to have to hold them off."

I watched Meg try to smoke out of her meat suit while Castiel said, "This place is warded you won't be leaving."

"Pussy." I said quietly while she eyed me for a moment saying, "Alright you think you're so tough, help me take out the Hellhounds and get to Crowley."

Sam walked over to Meg handing her the demon-killing knife as I gripped the angel blade tightly seeing Meg stare at it from the corner of her eye. I suddenly saw her advance on Castiel pushing him up against the wall kissing him hard as he froze in place. Now I'm not a very jealous person but something snapped in me watching her hands and lips travel along my Castiel. Wait, my Castiel… no damn right he was mine and that bitch was gonna die.

She pulled away giving me a smirk knowing I was silently seething inside as I watched Dean and Sam walk off while Castiel lingered on me for a moment seeing the pain in my eyes before walking away.

"I can see why you like him so much, he's rather tasty." She said smugly while I laughed darkly saying, "I'd be focusing on the Hellhounds, I'm not gonna save you when they attack."

She waved Castiel's other angel blade winking while I growled but it was cut off seeing Hellhounds burst through the door. I was angry and something was going to die, slow and painfully, too bad it was the Hellhounds first.

* * *

I panted lightly feeling the stickiness of the blood smeared on my clothes and blade while Meg stood beside me just as winded. All the hellhounds lay dead around us but we were surprised by demons coming to grab us easily taking us down in our wounded state.

I fought against my restraints while Meg was chained to a wall as I cried out in pain feeling the Demon blade pierce my skin as blood dripped from the wound.

"Who would have thought Crowley's number one bitch would betray him like this. I'm ashamed in you Evelyn, throwing your lot with the humans and a filthy angel." The demon taunted shoving the blade into my thigh as I grunted in pain feeling tears fill my eyes.

"Don't you worry though, we have a plan for them… especially lover boy." He said leaning down stroking my hair as my eyes looked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked while I said, "Deano is behind you."

He gave me a funny look until the demon blade was thrust through his chest watching him fall to the ground dead. Dean quickly unstrapped me while Sam went over to Meg wincing at the pain in my thigh.

"Where is Cassy?" I asked weakly as Dean said, "Samuel betrayed us and used the banishing spell to get him away, don't worry I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded rubbing my wrists grabbing both of Castiel's angel blades seeing Meg glare towards me but I stuck my tongue out saying, "Alright now I'm pissed let's finish this."

* * *

It was easy enough to trick Crowley into a devil's trap but I still felt bad and saw the betrayal in his face making me a tad bit guilty. Meg began torturing him to get information on getting Sam's soul back but Crowley admitted with honesty that he would be unable to retrieve it from the pit.

"He's telling the truth." I said looking towards them while Sam looked at Meg saying, "Alright a deals a deal you finish this."

He handed her the demon knife as she smirked walking towards him but he was able to get out of the trap taking the knife from her glaring towards us all. He began to walk towards us feeling myself block in front of Dean and Sam much to Crowley's surprise.

"After all I've done for you, you choose to save them?" Crowley said while I frowned saying, "No, I choose to save myself."

He took another step feeling slight fear build up inside me when a flutter of wings came to my side seeing Castiel holding a sack. I blinked at them looking over at Crowley seeing the fear cross over his face as the bag was lit on fire. I watched Crowley begin to burn screaming out as my eyes widened, they actually found his bones.

In the heat of the moment I saw Meg go to bolt but I grabbed her head keeping her in place shoving the angel blade through her heart whispering darkly, "No one kisses my angel."

She cried out falling to the ground lifeless as Castiel, Sam and Dean all stared at me surprised but I simply laughed innocently saying, "What… you guys were going to kill her anyway."

We made our way out of the compound breathing the fresh air as Castiel turned towards us saying, "The war for Heaven hasn't been going well… sometimes I wish I could stay here on Earth with you guys…"

I frowned at his words putting my hand gently on his shoulder saying, "We miss you too Cassy."

He turned towards Sam saying, "I will find some way to get your soul back Sam, that I promise you."

Castiel looked towards me as I handed him one of his blades not meeting his eyes before giving me one more apologetic frown then fluttered away again as I turned to the boys saying, "So operation Sam's Soul Retrieval now I take it?"

"Guys… I don't think I want to get my soul back…" Sam said seeing Dean frown followed by me, just when I thought things were looking easier the soulless one has to ruin it.

* * *

**I know Meg doesn't die in the show but I just had to do it.**


	27. Coming Undone

**Chapter 26: Coming Undone **

"Are you crazy Deano?" I said throwing my arms up learning he had just agreed to be Death for a day to attempt to get Sam's soul out of the cage.

"Hey I came back that should count for something." Dean said shrugging while I looked down at the ring saying, "You have no idea how dangerous this can be plus you have a pretty pour track record with Death."

"I have to try for Sammy." He said seeing the serious look in his face while I ran my fingers through my hair saying, "Sam is going to try and stop this."

"This is why you're here, to help Bobby out and keep him from doing something stupid." He said while I frowned saying, "Alright Deano… just come back in one piece."

He nodded as Bobby looked towards me wearily seeing Dean put the ring on his finger disappearing completely, he was on his own now and I only hoped he knew what he was doing. Bobby and I hung out in mostly silent as I looked around his home in a rather nosy fashion reaching the bedroom Castiel and I had christened laughing lightly to myself.

Castiel, he was ignoring my calls knowing the war in Heaven was hard I wanted to give him something harder he would enjoy but alas my seducing was not enough. Perhaps he felt he betrayed me when Meg kissed him which in that moment I was angrier with her than him but I still was upset he didn't push her away like I hoped he would have. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize a presence had also entered the room turning quickly to see Sam staring at me.

"Hey Sammy, you okay?" I asked while he nodded saying, "Yea I'm okay just need your help with something."

I nodded hesitantly walking beside him as I said, "You know we are just trying to help you right?"

He stopped seeing him frown a little replying, "I know… which is why I have to stop it."

I went to speak but was suddenly pushed into a closet going for the door but saw a devil's trap blocking me as I pounded on the door angrily.

"Sam you soulless idiot let me out of here!" I said angrily as I heard his voice on the other side of the door saying, "No I'm not going to let my emotions get the better of me again… once Bobby is out of the picture I'll deal with you."

I began frantically pounding on the door saying, "No Sammy listen you can't do this…"

"Sorry." I heard him say lacking any emotions behind it as footsteps disappeared leaving me alone to scream out in anger.

It grew quiet for a while as I leaned against the far wall of the closet going through my pockets to find my phone but realizing I left it on Bobby's counter cursing lightly. I mentally prayed for Castiel to help but was left with nothing as I frowned sitting on the ground holding my knees to myself. I began to worry about Bobby and Dean, Dean would never forgive Sam if he killed Bobby and he would also never forgive me for letting it happen so easily. I knew Bobby wasn't an idiot and would fight Sam off but one thing Sam had to his advantage was the lack of caring for him. Bobby loved both the boys like his own sons and that would ultimately be his downfall. Then I thought about my weakness, it was quite obvious what it was but I hated to admit it to myself because I knew no good would come from it. I was alone just like I had been so many times and I wasn't sure I could deal with it much longer.

"Why did I have to fall for you Castiel…?" I said quietly to myself finally admitting it out loud but I was met with silence, just like it always seemed to be nowadays.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting in the closet wallowing in self-pity but movement outside made me stand up banging on the door again. The door opened seeing Dean stare at me surprised but I just jumped out of the door wrapping my arms around him just happy I wasn't going to die in the closet alone again.

I ran downstairs to see Bobby was okay sighing in relief while he said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Maybe being locked in a closet by a crazy man." I said throwing my hands up to add effect as I stopped saying, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Dean came just in time otherwise I wouldn't have been." Bobby said as he dragged Sam's unconscious body down to the panic room.

I stood beside Dean and Bobby learning that Dean hadn't been able to keep the ring on for 24 hours like he had promised so we had to think of a new plan. Surprisingly though Death appeared in the room causing my body to instinctively back up in defense as his eyes shifted to me for a moment.

"Came to gloat that you won?" Dean said bitterly while Death replied, "No I've come to uphold my end of the bargain and retrieve your brother's soul."

"I didn't keep the ring on though." Dean pointed out while he shrugged saying, "No but you did learn the lesson I was trying to teach you and for that, I will allow you to pass."

Dean looked surprised and relieved at the same time as Death said, "I shall return soon."

Suddenly he was gone again as I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding saying quietly, "Damn he's intense."

We all walked downstairs to check on Sam as he fought against his restraints, I stayed beside the door unable to enter while Bobby and Dean went to his side. The air changed suddenly seeing Death appear beside them seeing the fear build in Sam's eyes while Death held his soul unable to hear what Death whispered to him. I watched his hand thrust into Sam causing him to cry out in immense pain before he went limp against the bed but I could see he was still breathing. Death stood up saying something quietly to Dean before he was gone again. I let out a relieved sigh, perhaps now things would start to look up for all of us.


	28. Ripping Off the Band-Aid

**Chapter 27: Ripping off the Band-Aid**

I sat outside on one of Bobby's broken down trucks staring at the ground in front of me, Sam hadn't woken up yet and everyone was growing anxious if he'd truly be okay. I closed my eyes enjoying the comfortable peace until the light flutter of wings caught my attention.

"Hello Evelyn." I heard his deep graveled voice say making my eyes close tighter saying, "Hey Cassy."

"Are you alright?" he asked hearing the concern in his voice while my eyes opened looking towards him as he stood a few feet away.

"Oh just peachy…" I said looking past him seeing out of the corner of my eye he stepped closer saying, "I apologize for not coming to your aid when you called I have been very busy."

"Don't worry about it." I said quicker than I anticipated seeing the confusion in his face saying, "Did the kiss between the demon and I upset you?"

"Should it of?" I asked staring at him for a moment while he shrugged saying, "It didn't mean anything so I don't understand why it would plus she's dead anyway."

"Sam has his soul back." I said not wanting to discuss the topic anymore seeing his eyes widened replying, "Is he alright?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, Dean is really worried so you should go see if you can help." I said looking over at Bobby's house while Castiel kept his attention on my face saying, "I'm sorry if I upset you in any manner, I will make it up to you."

I went to speak but he was already gone making me groan leaning back onto the truck hoping Sam would be alright.

After a while, Castiel came back out looking upset saying, "Dean shouldn't have put his soul back in, it's broken and way too fragile."

"Dean said Death put a wall up to keep him safe." I said shrugging while Castiel replied, "That wall can break though, it's only a temporary solution."

"We will get to that road when we get to it, for now, is Sam going to wake up do you think?" I asked while he looked off to the side saying, "Honestly I don't know, probably not. If you need to talk…"

"I need to be alone for a while." I said standing up as he watched me taking a step back replying, "I understand."

I felt my fist tighten as I disappeared finding myself in the compound that Crowley had kept all the creatures letting out an angry scream punching the wall. I was angry, angry at Castiel for not fighting for me, angry at myself for wanting him to. Angry at Meg for awakening feelings I tried so desperately to keep locked away. I ended up in the large room I stabbed Meg glaring that her body was gone as well as any remains anything had been here.

"Hello darling." I heard behind me as I turned quickly in defense seeing Crowley stare lazily towards me as I said hoarsely, "Boss?"

"Fancy seeing you here." He said looking around while I crossed my arms saying, "I could say the same thing for you."

"Yes well I wasn't about to let angel boy get my real bones now was I?" he said shrugging walking towards me as I took a step back seeing his hands go up replying, "Relax love I'm not here to hurt you or your golden boys."

"Are you here to explain just what you've been up to?" I asked while he said, "I suppose I should now that the cats out of the bag. I'm looking for Purgatory, was getting close until you and those annoying idiots came around."

"Why though, Purgatory doesn't have demons in it, it's full of messy monsters." I said while he chuckled saying, "True but those messy monsters have something powerful in each and every one of them."

"What's that?" I asked nervously while he came up right beside me saying, "A soul, untapped and unlimited power to help get Hell back into business."

"You mean your plan is to find it and take their souls?" I asked while he smirked saying, "Exactly, never wanted you to get your hands dirty in all this or get your boys involved but you sort of forced my hands."

"Boss you know all too well they don't take kindly to being told what to do, especially when threatened." I said while he said darkly, "Neither do I."

"So what happens now?" I asked quietly while he stepped away saying, "Now you keep out of my business, act like I really am dead and I promise no harm will come to your precious humans and angel."

I nodded understanding while he took another step back saying, "And thank you for killing that pesky Meg, wish I could have been the one to do it."

"I'm glad I was the one to do it." I said while he laughed saying, "See darling, deny it all you want but you're still a demon and that anger will never go away."

I glared towards him as he disappeared leaving me alone again closing my eyes for a moment, I needed to kill something and demons seemed like the best choice right now.

* * *

I twirled my angel blade around after just dispatching the last demon in the group of Lucifer followers as I gripped onto the shirt of one of them cleaning my hands off, I was finally feeling like my normal self again. I felt a familiar tug as my eyes widened for a moment snapping my fingers as the blood that covered my body was gone appearing in a hotel room seeing Sam turn surprised seeing me.

"Evelyn?" he asked surprised while I walked towards him slowly saying, "Sammy…"

He came over hugging me as I squeaked shocked feeling his strong arms around me making me return it hearing a throat clear beside us. He let go seeing Castiel stand watching us almost awkwardly going to hug Sam but Sam pulled back now getting awkward.

"It's good to see you Sam." Castiel said recovering from being denied a hug from Sam as I tried not to giggle.

"I was honestly surprised either of you answered." Sam said while I piped up saying, "I came first just want to throw that out there."

"Man it's been a crazy year huh?" Sam said looking between us while I replied, "Oh yea it has, so much fighting and mayhem but we made it out together."

Sam nodded as Castiel said, "How are you feeling now that your soul is back?"

I watched Sam's face change for a moment to surprise but it quickly bounced back as he said, "Much better but some things are still fuzzy can you fill me in?"

I listened as Castiel told him everything that happened I made sure to just listen and watch Sam's facial features, most of this all seemed a surprise to him and I could tell Castiel hadn't picked up on it. Once he finished telling Sam everything he insisted he had work to do but would keep in touch disappearing as I slid closer to Sam.

"You didn't remember anything did you?" I asked quietly while Sam looked away from me saying, "You could tell huh?"

I laughed replying, "I happen to be good at reading most people, Castiel is too naïve at times for that."

"I tried to kill Bobby… I could have killed you or Dean." He said seeing the pain surface to his face giving him a sad smile saying, "You didn't though, we are all fine and we know it wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter if I didn't have a soul it was wrong, I don't even know why you're still here." He said while I laughed saying, "Oh Sammy you boys couldn't keep me away, I'm one of Heaven and Hells most wanted now, so tough luck but you boys are stuck with me now."


	29. Under Our Scars

**Chapter 28: Under Our Scars **

After I got an earful from Dean for telling Sam what really happened but making sure to argue it was actually Castiel's fault I gave the boys some space to get their feelings in order. I was never too far away though should they ever need me and Crowley also seemed to disappear too much to my appreciation. I just finished dispatching a few rouge angels huffing gently.

Lately the angels had been so far up my ass I was surprised I didn't have wings at this point knowing it was because of Castiel. I brushed my hands off stepping over the last body hearing wings behind me making me groan turning quickly but stopped realizing it was Castiel.

"Well better late than never I see." I said putting my weapon away as he inspected the bodies saying, "More followers of Raphael, it's a good thing I gave you that weapon."

"It's a good thing I didn't give it back is more like it." I said laughing while he remained quiet before saying, "I need your help."

My eyes widened for a moment looking at him surprised while I said, "Now you need my help?"

"I must get the weapons of Heaven back from Balthazar, this is very important." He said in a serious tone while I said, "Let me guess completely warded from angels?"

"Yes." He said while I walked over to him stopping just beside him seeing his blue eyes pierce into my skull making me want to jump him but I reframed he was right this was important.

"I can never say no to that pretty face." I said sighing sarcastically feeling him grip my hand transporting us to a new location.

It was a large factory and appeared to be completely uninhabitable and in the middle of nowhere as I looked around saying, "Where even is this?"

"Florida I believe." He said walking forward while I followed behind him quietly as he said, "Balthazar wanted it hidden far away from all the fighting."

"Should have picked Antarctica though happy he didn't." I said as he stopped at the door saying, "I cannot enter until the wards are removed."

"Sounds easy enough I said going to take a step but he stopped me saying, "I don't know what sort of traps our placed in here, be careful."

"Don't worry Cassy I'll be careful." I said giving him a little wink before walking past the threshold turning to look back but the door was gone making me groan looks like I was trapped.

* * *

I gripped the angel blade tightly making my way through the barren factory doing my best to mess up any angel proofing I found along the way. I hummed lightly to myself making my way through the compound knowing once I destroyed the last angel sigil Castiel would come in.

I stopped for a moment looking down as I saw my breath leave my lips frowning to myself, "Hey girl."

Aww crap.

I turned my head seeing Meg standing against one of the walls waving towards me as walked past her saying, "You're not real."

"In here probably not but in that messed up noggin of yours I sure am." She said following beside me while I sighed saying, "I don't feel guilty about killing you so if you're going to send me on a magical journey of forgiveness I'm going to have to pass."

She laughed saying, "Of course not silly goose you're just going to be visited by people you've killed from your worst nightmares. I'm honestly honored I'm here… just for kissing that angel woo you got it bad."

I growled shoving the angel blade into her stomach but it went right through hearing the clank of the wall behind her while she shook her head saying, "Yea not actually here remember?"

"Doesn't mean I don't want to stab at you again." I said turning away seeing another angel sigil destroying it, I only had the basement left.

"Why do you like him so much anyway, he's a bit of a stiff if you ask me… and so full of secrets I mean honestly do you really think he'd be wrong about Crowley's bones?" she said making me frown looking down the stairs.

She had a small point it was odd that Crowley was able to elude Castiel but I blamed it on his fight for heaven as I said, "He's been working hard and I don't know why I like him I just do, I'm not having a girl talk with you."

"To bad… cause I'm a breeze compared to what's down there, hope he goes easy on you." She said as I felt my body tense up saying, "He?"

Looking back at where Meg was standing I was met with cold empty air inhaling deeply before descending downwards into the unknown. The air was still down here as I crept slowly looking around the basement frowning when I saw a chest but it was covered in all sorts of traps making me sigh looking around.

"Evelyn darling… you look like a whore." I heard a dark sinister voice say making my body shake and a light whimper escape my lips knowing that voice.

I walked away from it desperately trying to find more sigils but the footsteps stayed beside me saying, "Evelyn dear… look at me when I talk to you!"

I stopped clenching my eyes shut for a moment saying, "You're not real, leave me alone."

I felt a hand grab my arm roughly throwing me into the wall as my eyes widened feeling my knees buckle staring forward at Thomas.

"You're the reason our daughter is dead." He said gripping my arm tighter making me wince while I said, "No, you killed her all I ever wanted to do was protect her from you."

He laughed in my face moving closer to me while I tried desperately to absorb into the wall behind me but couldn't while he said, "Do you really believe that? You ran off to try and leave me leaving your precious baby alone with me, you knew I was drunk before you left."

"I never thought you'd kill your own daughter." I said feeling anger rise in my voice while he smirked saying, "Dear after all the things I did to you, did you really think I wouldn't make her suffer too?"

"She was our baby… a blessing and you ruined it." I said while he smacked me in the face sending me to the ground taking a step back saying, "She was an abomination, sired from Hell just because you're body was too weak to get the job done right."

"She was just a baby…" I said softly while he grabbed my hair holding me up to his eye level saying, "And you were a stupid girl who was in over her head, look what you have created me into."

"I never asked for you to hurt me…"I said looking around seeing a sigil on the ceiling while he laughed saying, "I was a good man but you… you were just a no-good whore unable to provide me with what I needed, you made me the man I am and then you went and killed me sending my soul to Hell with you."

I glared towards him saying, "You're in Hell because you're a terrible person."

He shoved me to the ground kicking my stomach hearing his tongue click saying, "Now you're going to damn another good soul… an angel no less."

I felt my body tense up at the mention of it as he smirked saying, "Oh yes word gets far in hell when a demon messes with an angel, you'll destroy him just like you did me."

"He's far better of a man than you've ever been!" I yelled sitting up while he kicked me in the stomach sending me backward squatting down replying, "Maybe right now, but he will become corrupted and learn to hate you just as I did… you'll be left alone again like you are meant to be."

"You're wrong." I said quietly flinging the angel blade up cracking the sigil feeling the room become engulfed in a bright light closing my eyes embracing for what was to come.

"Evelyn…" I heard a soft gravel voice say as a warm hand touched my shoulder opening my eyes to see Castiel's concerned face.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him feeling his arms wrap around me while tears began to fill my eyes saying softly, "Castiel… don't ever leave me."


	30. Tearing the Thread of Fate

**Chapter 29: Tearing the Thread of Fate**

After Castiel easily got the weapons of Heaven and insisting on knowing what I had dealt with we were able to rescue Sam and Dean from Raphael. Evidently they had been to an alternate reality where they were a part of a television show called Supernatural and we were all characters from it. Castiel was a guy named Misha who was weirder than I normally was which made my day just a bit brighter because of it.

Crowley still remained hidden while Castiel promised he would explain more on what was happening in Heaven but I saw it as empty promises. I began doing my best taking care of the recent pop up of monsters spreading out along the US while Bobby explained that someone may have been sprung from Purgatory to make it happen. Sam and Dean ended up losing their grandfather Samuel because of whoever this person was and despite the betrayal I knew they still cared about him which made me try even harder to find whoever it was.

My Winchester senses began to tingle as I transported to a town seeing a building blow up staring at it worried while I heard, "Evelyn?"

I looked to my side seeing Sam and Dean staring at me concerned while I laughed saying, "Oh thank goodness I thought you blew up."

"I arrived just in time." Castiel said behind them as I looked at the building saying, "Who did you piss off now?"

"Fate." Both of the boys said while I groaned replying, "Of course, never a boring day for you boys."

"You guys should be dead." I heard to my side seeing a small blonde woman with glasses stare at the boys angrily as I said, "Not with an angel and a demon on their shoulder they won't."

She looked over at me disgusted saying, "You, I don't care about but you Castiel are meddling in my work. Ever since you angels jump-started the apocalypse my work has been obsolete."

"Hey it's not like we didn't try to prevent that from happening you know don't blame Cas." Dean said while she glared at him saying, "He ordered the Titanic from being sunken to save himself those 50,000 souls to exists to use in his war."

I looked over at Castiel seeing his stone expression staring towards her replying, "I did not, and Balthazar just hates the movie."

"You can lie all you want but we both know how that many souls can turn the tables on a battle between angels." She said snobbishly turning to me saying, "Either you guys fix this or I will kill them."

"We could just kill you." I said shrugging but she smirked saying, "I wouldn't do that, I have two older sisters who are a lot meaner than me and they won't rest till both of them are dead."

Castiel was silent for a moment while I looked towards him seeing him weigh his options sighing with defeat saying, "No Balthazar."

I turned quickly to see that he was sneaking up on her but looked defeated putting the weapon away as the girl looked appalled they were about to kill her. Balthazar agreed to undo what he did with a simple snap of his fingers seeing Sam and Dean weren't beside us anymore making her smile.

"Next time you want souls do it the old fashion way and wait for them to die when they are supposed to." She said before disappearing while Balthazar looked at us saying, "Well that was a waste of my time."

"Really dude just because you hate the movie?" I said tilting my head at him while he scoffed saying, "It's not just the movie, the song is complete crap too you know."

I laughed but it was cut off by Castiel saying, "You may go now, Balthazar."

"Cassy… was she telling the truth when she said you were going to use those souls?" I said curiously seeing him turn towards me saying, "No, I honestly don't know what she was going on about."

I could see he was lying but I just bit my bottom lip not wanting to accuse him saying, "If you say so… let's go check on the boys."

We appeared outside Bobby's house seeing Sam and Dean getting out of the Impala as I said, "Man I'm never going to see that movie the same way again."

Sam laughed replying, "Or the song either."

"It really isn't the greatest song… so overrated if you ask me." I said quietly while Dean and Castiel walked off making me laugh harder.

It was good to see Sam was doing well again even after finding out he had been soulless for so long I only hoped the wall was holding strong.

"Hey Evelyn, do you remember your time in Hell before you were a demon?" he asked while I frowned saying, "Oh yea… it's not something you can really forget… I can even still smell my flesh burning off as my blood sizzled under the fire."

He frowned saying, "How do you block it out?"

I leaned against the Impala saying, "One day at a time… I mean thankfully I don't sleep but you just gotta block it out ya know? Kill some things, have good sex, maybe even sing in the rain, we all have our ways of coping with things that upset us and coming back from Hell is no different."

"What's helped you the most out of all those?" Sam asked while I laughed tilting my head looking at Castiel briefly saying, "Well good sex hasn't stirred me wrong yet plus less messy than killing and warmer than being in the rain."

His eyes followed to Castiel widening for a moment while I put a finger to my lips making him smile saying, "I didn't hear a thing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked walking over to us while I smiled innocently saying, "Oh you know normal things."

"Evelyn there is nothing normal about you." Dean said making me laugh poking his nose saying, "And you love it Deano."


	31. Winchester, Western Ranger

**Chapter 30: Winchester, Western Ranger **

I groaned falling onto a soft bed still covered in mud and blood closing my eyes enjoying a moment of silence after hunting a bunch of ghouls in an old abandoned graveyard. They had been munching on local teenagers who wandered in there to get lucky but I was able to dispatch them before it got out of hand. I even got a number from one of the boys but I threw it away since even I wasn't stupid enough to have unprotected sex in a filthy graveyard.

I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket pulling it out saying, "Yellow?"

"You busy?" Dean asked curiously as I looked down at my clothes saying, "Depends on what you're going to tell me."

"We are at Bobby's, Sam and I want to go back in time to the western period." He said making me smile appearing beside him dressed like a cowgirl saying, "Well shucks I can never turn down a cowgirl position."

"You're not going." Dean said while I pouted, "But you said…"

"Just wanted to see if you'd dress up and you didn't disappoint." He said smirking while I scoffed crossing my arms saying, "We were about to call Cas and not sure what shape he'll be in."

"Ah yes, the babysitting job again." I said while he nodded as Bobby walked in saying, "You look like an idiot."

* * *

Dean prayed to Castiel when an angry-looking woman appeared as I said, "You're not Cassy."

"Clearly, I'm his lieutenant, and you're that demon he keeps talking about." She said giving me a disapproving look while I said, "Man you sure do have a stick up your ass lady."

"Castiel shouldn't be spending so much time with any of you, he has an important job to do in Heaven and you guys are a distraction." She said seeing anger build up inside of her as a voice behind her said, "Rachel enough."

"Castiel." She said warningly but he looked her in the eyes saying, "You may go I can handle this."

She gave me one more glare before disappearing as Dean went over his plan of going back in time to retrieve phoenix ashes to kill Eve the creator of all monsters. Castiel agreed to let them saying he would give them 24 hours and after that, they'd be trapped which they agreed to. With a touch of his fingers, they were gone and though slightly wounded he appeared to be fine.

"What are you wearing?" he asked finally while I sighed changing back to normal clothes saying, "Disappointment, that's what I was wearing…"

Castiel turned towards Bobby saying, "I'll be back before the time is up to get them."

Suddenly he was gone again leaving me alone with Bobby as I said, "Shall we have a beer whilst we wait?"

* * *

Bobby caught me up to speed on Eve and everything they knew so far about her while I listened sipping on my beer. I was happy he got his soul back but felt unnerved knowing that Crowley was still out there plotting and scheming wondering if maybe he let Eve out in the first place.

After a few hours, a flutter of papers caught our attention standing up seeing Castiel looking weak putting up a ward with his own blood as he began falling to the ground but I caught him.

"Cassy, what happened?" I asked worried while he said, "Rachel betrayed me, said she was going to come after you so I stopped her first."

He fell unconscious against me as I looked up at Bobby hearing him say, "Well that's not good."

We placed him on the couch in the study room, I stayed by his side seeing his wound wasn't healing as fast as it usually did. All Bobby and I could do now was wait and hope he had the strength to bring Dean and Sam back. I told Bobby there was no use pacing around and to get some rest for a few hours as he begrudgingly left upstairs leaving me along with Castiel.

"I'm sorry Evelyn…" Castiel said quietly all of a sudden making me look over at his face saying, "What are you sorry for Cassy?"

"I should have stayed longer when we got Heaven's weapons… you were hurting and I left you alone sooner than I wanted to." He said looking into my eyes before wincing and closing them saying, "I'm also sorry for not pushing Meg away, I know it was wrong of me."

I felt my lip twitch brushing some hair out of his face saying, "It's okay Cassy… I know you've got a lot of work to do and I'm glad you knew that was wrong."

I felt him put his hand into mine as I squeezed it lightly watching his eyes flutter closed again laying my head against his chest enjoying the rise and fall of his breathing happy to have this moment of peace for once.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have the juice to get them back?" Bobby said irritated as Castiel sat beside me on the couch still in pain saying, "My injuries I sustained drained my power to heal them I won't be able to get them back on my own. We need to act quickly because we are coming up on the 24th hour."

"Well, how can we get your mojo back then?" Bobby said looking at him concerned as Castiel looked over at him saying, "Your soul… I need to touch it."

"Man doesn't even buy you dinner first." I muttered chuckling lightly seeing them both look towards me shutting my mouth defeated.

"Why do you need to do that?" Bobby asked while Castiel said, "Souls are untapped energy it will give me the boost I need but it's very dangerous so I must be careful… or you'll explode."

"That doesn't sound very comforting." Bobby said while Castiel insisted that it was the only way to get the boys back so Bobby reluctantly agreed.

"Take your belt off." I said pointing to it while he gave me a funny look saying, "I ain't taking my pants off for this."

I laughed saying, "Maybe some other time no I'm saying you may want something to bite down on."

Nodding he took his belt off while Castiel pulled up his sleeve looking over at the clock as I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze looking towards Bobby saying, "Keep your legs and arms in an upright position until the hand has left your chest."

Watching him glare at me for a moment Castiel began easing his way into his chest hearing a muffled scream from Bobby. I put my other hand on Bobby's shoulder steadying him seeing his fists tighten turning white but he kept as still as possible.

Suddenly Dean and Sam appeared as Dean held an empty vial as I said, "So where are the ashes?"

Once Castiel fully removed his hand from Bobby's chest he leaned back onto the couch while Bobby was panting in pain. Sam went over to make sure he was okay while Castiel just appeared to have the wind knocked out of him.

"Damnit, I just needed a few more seconds." Dean said while Bobby replied, "You mean I just got probed by an angel for nothing?"

As if on cue a knock at the door could be heard as I strolled over seeing a postal worker holding a very old package.

"Is Sam Winchester here?" he asked causing Sam to walk to the door while the guy talked about how this package was meant to be delivered to this address today.

Sam closed the door reading the note before quickly opening the box seeing a vial as I said, "Well I'll be damned... Looks like it actually worked out for once."


	32. Monster Mash

**Chapter 31: Monster Mash **

I sat on the table as the boys loaded up shotgun shells against Eve filled with phoenix ash hoping this would actually work. I did with slight hesitation touch the ash but it didn't seem to have any effect making me wonder if this was something that was only good against her. Castiel decided to disappear for a bit once he got his strength back to find out what he could but once he returned we learned she was protected completely from angels and demons.

"Maybe you need one of her creations to find her, like a homing beacon." I piped in as Sam replied, "A friendly monster… yea we know of one."

They gave Castiel a name seeing him disappear again while out of the corner of my eye I watched Dean pour some of the ash in his glass of whiskey drinking it. It didn't take long for Castiel to return with a very confused frightened vampire.

"Sam… Dean… what's going on?" she asked afraid while Sam said, "Hey Lenore it's okay we aren't going to hurt you."

"Where is your angry friend?" she asked looking around while Dean said, "He's dead you don't have to worry about him."

"What do you want?" she asked seeing the slight agitation in her posture while Sam said, "Can you get close to Eve."

Fear suddenly showed in her eyes saying, "I'm staying the Hell away from her, she has influence over all of us even caused my whole nest to go crazy and start killing again."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean said, "You have to tell us where she is Lenore, we want to end this and I know you don't want to see more innocent people killed."

"She can see you… through my eyes, she'll know you're coming." Lenore said with a serious tone as Sam said, "We'll take our chances, please Lenore."

She was hesitant at first but gave us the location none the less before giving Sam and Dean a sad look saying, "Now you must do something for me."

"Anything." Sam said while she replied, "I want you guys to kill me because I'm just like the rest of my nest."

"Lenore…" Sam began but she put her hand up saying, "I fed on a sixteen year old so I deserve this."

I saw the conflict in Sam's face but Castiel walked up behind her laying a hand on her head watching her burn from the touch falling dead. Afterward Castiel teleported all of us to the location Lenore said Eve was hiding as we looked around, seemed pretty normal here.

* * *

I sat in a diner with them while Bobby looked up information on any missing person and when Castiel went to go check around the town we found he was unable to teleport anymore. Dean decided the best course of action was to split up so he and Castiel decided to go to a man named Silver's office while Sam, Bobby and I checked his house.

I frowned watching Castiel go with Dean but knew that Sam and Bobby might need the backup so we walked up to the house. Once Bobby knocked a few times without an answer Sam picked the lock as we headed inside for any evidence. The house was quiet as I examined the bedrooms for anything amiss but found it creepily neat.

I found a picture showing him with a wife and two sons bringing it to Sam saying, "If this guy's missing it must mean they are too."

"Something is happening here, they are just doing it quietly." Bobby said while I nodded putting the picture back as we walked outside seeing the sheriff.

"Can I help you gentleman and lady?" he asked while Sam flashed his FBI badge along with Bobby saying, "We are looking into disappearances in the area."

"I thought Silver was just sick, is he not home?" the sheriff said confused while Bobby said, "Yea, no sign of the wife and kids either so we would appreciate it if you but an APB out for them."

The sheriff eventually gave in saying he would leaving us be while I saw Dean and Castiel heading in our direction both looking equally confused.

"Ed Bright is in that house." Castiel said suddenly pointing to what looked like an abandoned house so we decided to investigate.

Breaking in we found a whole bunch of Ed's but most of them seemed to be dead except one who looked like he would die any moment. Dean went over to his wallet seeing that he wasn't actually Ed but his friend Todd, he had become a shapeshifter of sorts.

"Oh God do we all look like Ed?" Todd asked seeing the fear cross his face while Sam said, "No man you're hallucinating relax."

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked while his eyes turned to me saying, "We were in a bar and there was a girl in white…"

I saw his breathing hesitate watching him pass away from whatever sickness was aligning him looking over to the guys shaking my head. Regrouping we decided to check out the bar he mentioned to see if we could find any more clues since he had no other leads at the moment.

Making it to the bar Sam and Dean got the doors opened seeing dead bodies lying all over the place, some partially eaten while others look like they just passed on. I walked around them not touching any of them afraid whatever it was they had could be passed on while Dean and Sam noticed they had vampire fangs as well as other characteristics of monsters they had faced.

"So what is she trying to concoct a super monster?" I said crouching on the other side of the bar seeing most of the bottles untouched hearing Dean say, "This is a new species… I'll name them Jefferson Starfish's."

I peeked my head up over the counter saying, "What a lame name Deano."

"Bite me." He said giving me a playful glare while my eyebrow raised saying, "Maybe later big boy."

"It looks like they all just burned out… clearly she hasn't perfected the technique yet." Bobby said kicking one while I leaned back down again.

I heard the door kick open as Dean crouched by my side hearing the sheriff as well as other officer's bust in grabbing Sam, Bobby, and Castiel.

"Where are your lady friend and the stupid guy?" the sheriff said as I suppressed a laugh seeing Dean's face hearing Sam say, "They are long gone from here."

"Sure… you guys are coming with us downtown." Said the sheriff as we heard them shuffling out the door making me turn to Dean whispering, "Shouldn't we you know save them?"

"Something isn't right about the sheriff maybe he's one of them too, we should lay low." He said making me nod hearing a car start knowing they drove off.

"Do we even know what can kill these things?" I asked standing up while Dean shrugged replying, "No idea but with your angel blade and my arsenal in the car I think we'll be fine."

Twirling my angel blade I laughed saying, "Well let's hunt us some pigs."


	33. Mother Dearest

**Chapter 32: Mother Dearest**

Dean and I wasted little time getting Sam, Bobby, and Castiel out of danger quickly learning everyone in the police station was turned into a Jefferson Starfish. They were surprisingly easy to take down with the angel blade as well as a machete to cut their heads off. I saw the boys in a cell as I walked over to it pushing over one of the guards grabbing the keys letting them out. I watched Bobby take the sheriff in another room to interrogate him while I looked towards Castiel seeing he was deep in thought looking around at all the dead monsters.

"This is all a bit crazy." I said leaning towards him while he kept his eyes down and searched around the room replying, "It beats being in Heaven fighting other angels, at least I'm with you guys."

I gave him a little smile but heard banging coming from outside the building seeing Bobby come out saying, "We got company."

I began walking to the door seeing it was locked taking a few steps back hearing the noise slowly die down followed by Sam's voice calling me over. Walking back I saw two little boys locked in a cell making me frown using my keys I stole to open it.

"What are your names?" I asked kneeling down while the older one said, "I'm Joe and this is my little brother Ryan… he hasn't talked since we were taken."

"They are the kids from the picture." Sam said quietly while Dean came over to them saying, "Don't worry you guys are safe now."

"Deano… I don't mean to be a Debbie downer but we should make sure they are you know human still." I said whispering to him while he nodded bringing both of the boys to the sheriff's office to test them out.

I decided to look for some food and water for them raiding the break room of the station seeing some water bottles and granola bars bringing them to the room handing them each one.

"They're all good." Dean said while Sam said, "So why did they lock you guys up?"

"They said something about holding us as food…" Joe said seeing the fear in his eyes while I put my hand on his shoulder saying, "You're safe now… do you have any family?"

"We have an uncle that lives out of town." Joe said while Ryan remained silent at his side as Dean said, "Alright, I'm going to take you boys to safety."

"Dean we don't have time for this." Castiel insisted pulling him to the side while I sat with the boys not wanting to get between their arguing.

In the end, Dean and Sam left to bring the boys to their uncle while Bobby, myself and Castiel stayed behind to try and get anything out of the sheriff.

"We shouldn't have let them leave." Castiel said turning to Bobby and I making me laugh saying, "Those stubborn boys are going to do what they wish, no point in trying to make them see reason in your logic."

"Then you agree they shouldn't have taken them?" he asked while I shrugged replying, "I'm not disagreeing but they are just kids who got caught up in stuff that wasn't their fault."

"She's right you know, they would have just gotten in the way, now let's make this sheriff talk." Bobby said holding a silver knife up.

The sheriff hissed as Bobby stabbed the knife through his leg fighting against his restraints hearing him say angrily, "You know she can see through me, she knows you're here."

"Good." Bobby said stabbing him again while he laughed said, "You can do whatever you want to me, I won't tell you anything."

"Give me five minutes alone with him." Castiel said suddenly walking forward as I averted my eyes to him saying, "You sure Cassy?"

"Yes." He said not looking at me while I turned to Bobby shrugging as we both reluctantly walked out together.

* * *

Screaming began erupting from the room as the sheriff must have been suffering greatly causing my arms to cross saying, "None of this is good…"

"You're telling me, what's been up with him lately?" Bobby asked making me frown saying, "I wish I knew…"

Castiel walked back out seeing no emotion in his face saying, "She's held up in a diner."

Not long after Dean and Sam arrived back as we were getting the shotguns ready and weren't super excited learning that Castiel ended up decapitating the sheriff once he was done question him. Making our way to the diner Sam and Dean would go inside to lure her out while Bobby, Castiel and I waited outside. After a little while I watched the blinds to the diner close frowning slightly, this wasn't good.

We suddenly felt men behind us grabbing us all seeing that Castiel couldn't fight them off unable to tap into his angel mojo while I also couldn't tap into mine. They pulled us along towards the diner leading us inside seeing a waitress standing beside the counter smirking towards us.

"Glad you guys could join us." She said looking towards Castiel saying, "I'm far older than an angel it's not hard to turn off your heavenly power. Now, boys, I'm going to give you once more chance to accept my offer, I'll even sweeten the pot and not kill your meddling friends here."

"What offer?" I said struggling against my captor as her eyes turned up saying, "Your fellow demon Crowley, I want him brought to me."

I felt my body tense, so Crowley was still going after monsters to find Purgatory which meant now they all knew he was alive too.

"No thanks." Dean said making me frown seeing Sam look towards him upset as Dean said, "After these last months working for that demon I'm not about to go and help a bunch of monsters, I dare you to kill me."

"Maybe I won't kill you, no I'll turn you into these monsters you hate so much." Eve said seeing the anger begin to rise in her voice as she circled Dean like prey.

"You can threaten me all you like I won't do it, so you may as well just bite me lady." He said getting in her face watching her grip his shirt biting down hard on his shoulder causing me to struggle angrily.

Her eyes widened suddenly watching her cough up black goo while Dean leaned down towards her saying, "You like that… put a little something extra in my whiskey before coming here, hope you like it."

She started choking remembering when he put the ashes in his drink making me smile as she dropped down dead seeing the room become consumed in a light covering my eyes. Once I opened them again all the Jefferson Starfishes were dead as Castiel went to heal Dean's wound before looking down at Eve's dead body.

"We need to get to Joe and Ryan before they infect anyone." Dean said seeing Castiel look towards him annoyed saying, "I told you we shouldn't have taken them."

"No use arguing guys let's go." I said before they could both speak anymore teleporting us to the boy's uncle's house.

We found not only the uncle but both the boys dead with traces of sulfur around the home believing this was the work of Crowley, but how did he even know about this. Castiel assured us he would look into Crowley being alive but I could see in his eyes he already knew it was true before disappearing.

"Something is really fishy about all this." Bobby said as Sam agreed but Dean said, "Guys come on its Cas we should trust him, right Evelyn?"

I frowned looking down at the dead boys saying softly, "Yea… I have to believe we can."

* * *

**Hope you all have been enjoying the story thus far :)**


	34. Heaven Forbid

**Chapter 33: Heaven Forbid**

_Castiel_

Appearing in the Impala I was greeted to Dean driving while Evelyn was sprawled out in the back humming until I arrived. My eyes looked over at her seeing a small smile appear on her face, I liked it when I could make her smile.

"I am currently looking to see if Crowley is truly alive." I said bringing my attention back to Dean, "I'm not even sure how he's still alive, he must have replaced his bones with someone else."

"Don't worry, if he is we'll find him and kill him once and for all." Dean said hearing the assurance in his words while I watched him for a moment.

"Where is Sam?" I asked curiously just now realizing he wasn't in the car as I heard Evelyn say, "He's off fighting a Djinn, we are on our way to help him out, Sammy wanted to be a show-off and get their first. There is room for one more if you'd like to help."

I looked towards her, I knew she wanted me to be here for her not just for fighting but other more intimate things but I couldn't give that to her, not yet.

"No I must return to my search, but if you need me just call." I said seeing the disappointment flash in her eyes, I hated when I made her feel like this.

Disappearing from them again I reappeared in Crowley's compound making my way into one of the rooms seeing he had Eve's body pried open inspecting it.

"Did you know even though she's dead she's still producing eggs and her little creatures are still linked to her." Crowley said not looking at me as he zapped her body hearing a vampire tethered to the table howl out in pain.

He put down the weapon now facing me saying, "I'm still disappointed the Winchester's had to kill her, I would have liked to see how useful she would be alive. This makes finding Purgatory all the more complicated you know."

"What's done is done." I said simply not wanting to talk more on the subject of Sam and Dean as he eyed me saying, "I also want you to stop seeing them, especially my dear Evelyn."

My eyes looked up at the mere mention of her name feeling my fist tighten slightly at his words as his eyes looked up causing my posture to appear relaxed again.

"I want you to kill the boys, they are only going to get in the way." Crowley said as I retorted, "I will not kill Sam and Dean, do not worry about them."

"Tell that to the numerous demons they've destroyed that underestimated them, I'm not as stupid or naïve as them." Crowley said chuckling lowly while I said, "Just focus on finding Purgatory and I will promise they won't find you."

I began walking out hearing him yell, "Let them find me!"

I hid in the shadows of Bobby's house seeing Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Evelyn all gathered around clearly there was no Djinn.

"Guys I don't like lying to Cassy…" I heard Evelyn say seeing the sadness in her eyes while Bobby replies, "We aren't saying anything is certain but you can't help but be suspicious by all this. An old dog can learn new tricks."

I could see the conflict in her face, she was torn and I truly wished I could be honest with her but I made a promise I didn't intend on breaking.

Hearing the demon give away the location of another demon who could trace them back to myself and Crowley I moved quickly taking care of him. If ever there was a demon counterpart for Bobby this one would be him but he had to go so I could keep her safe.

_I stood against the wall of the old house letting the warm light and soothing hums of the woman in front of me ease my worries. She was beautiful now but this, her true form was just as beautiful, her smile was filled with such warmth and I got lost in it. The baby in her arms cooed happily reaching towards her as she rocked the baby in her chair. _

"_My Grace… my angel… Mommy will always be here for you." she said softly causing my eyes to close. _

"_I thought I'd find you here." I heard a voice say behind me seeing the room grow darker turning to see Raphael standing alone. _

"_What do you want Raphael." I said looking away from him as he said, "I wish for you to pledge you're allegiance to me, help us bring Michael back and finish this silly apocalypse." _

"_No." I said simply walking out of Grace's heaven to the garden feeling Raphael follow ready to attack. _

_He easily outmatched me, but he didn't kill me I was given a choice to join him or die along with my friends._

* * *

I watched as the others walked into Ellsworth's home but I had made sure it was completely clean seeing them try desperately to find clues. Evelyn suggested calling to me for help but the others weren't so convinced yet she did quietly to herself. I couldn't go to her though, like so many other times she prayed for me, it was just too dangerous.

I watched as more demons stormed in saying Crowley sent them to say hi watching as they attacked them clearly with the intent on killing them all. I watched as Evelyn was grabbed around the neck being held to the wall hearing her silent prayers for me and I couldn't deny her any longer.

Going straight into the action I dispatched all of the demons seeing that they were all safe feeling Evelyn hug me tightly trembling for a moment. I wanted to embrace her but knew it wasn't a good choice as she pulled away and I instantly missed her warmth.

"I believe Crowley is alive." I said while Dean said, "Yea we got that impression too… glad you came Cas, we thought you might be working with him."

I gave a small smile towards them all hating myself for lying to them as I said, "Some dogs keep to old tricks."

"Cassy…" I heard Evelyn say quietly turning my eyes to her as she said, "Whatever you're doing just do the right thing."

I nodded towards her, this demon that turned my life inside out showing me the beauty in the little things, and though I hated when she called me Cassy I would never stop her because it made it something special between us. I suddenly felt angry at Crowley for trying to break his promise appearing beside him.

"Do not try to kill the Winchesters or Evelyn again." I said angrily while Crowley scoffed replying, "You're losing your touch angel boy, there is a bigger picture here. Just because you're trying to appear like a goody-two-shoes for those boys doesn't mean you're not anything less than a traitor. What are you afraid sweet little Evelyn will hate you if she knew how much you've betrayed her trust?"

I gripped him tightly slamming him into the wall saying, "If you ever go after any of them again I will destroy everything. You promised you wouldn't hurt her, she would be kept safe."

* * *

_Defeated and broken I left Heaven knowing it wasn't a safe place anymore, I was alone and didn't know who to reach out to. I stood outside of Dean's home watching him rake but I couldn't bother him, he was starting a new life a happy life and he had sacrificed so much already. I teleported again to a beautiful beach as the sun was just beginning to set staring down at the figure in the sand. _

_She appeared sad seeing her hugging her knees tightly staring at the sunset, a silent prayer for me but I stayed still. I couldn't get her involved in this right now, not when Raphael would destroy anyone who got in his way. He already knew she was dear to me so I felt that if I kept my distance perhaps he would leave her be but my heart ached for her. _

_Suddenly a presence appeared to my side, "I see you're enjoying the view." _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked not meeting his eyes hearing him laugh saying, "I wanted to make a deal with you." _

_We both appeared far away from where she was looking around realizing we were in Hell as I watched the long line of souls marching to their fate. _

"_New and improved, no more messiness I run a tight ship but you Cas I think you should start a civil war in Heaven." Crowley said as I stared at the people walking saying, "Why is that?" _

"_Revelation my friend, lead it and with my help, we can find Purgatory." He said seeing the enthusiasm in his eyes while I walked past him saying, "Why would I help you do that?" _

"_Isn't it obvious… your angel friend will tear her apart and you're not strong enough to stop it without those souls." He said feeling my body tense up as he said, "I thought that would strike a nerve, I'm honestly not surprised she is quite a specimen to behold. He won't kill her, he'll destroy her."_

"_You are asking me to go against everything I stand for." I said weighing my options as he smirked saying, "Isn't she worth that?" _

_I closed my eyes for a moment, perhaps, for now, I could work with him and when the time came cut my losses and destroy him. Killing two birds with one stone seemed like the easier option but just how far down would I go in the process. _

"_You must promise she is kept safe, keep her out of this and do not let her know we are working together." I said seeing his smirk widened replying, "I can promise that." _

After going over the details and starting the revolution I thought everything would work out but I sank farther down and felt the pain every time I lied to them, every time I lied to her. That's why when she called to me I was by her side instantly, I was tired of hiding from her when I wanted so badly for her to be by my side.

I was surprised to see Dean, Sam, and Bobby by her side, she didn't even want to look at me and I felt a pain hit through my chest.

"So we found a way to find Crowley." Dean said as my eyes turned to him, I had hidden every possible route to Crowley, had I missed something?

"What is that?" I asked seeing him light a lighter in his hand hearing him say in a defeated voice, "It's you."

* * *

**The next part will also be from Castiel's point of view.**


	35. Promises

**Chapter 34: Promises **

_Castiel_

I dared not look them in the eyes feeling the shame consume me knowing I betrayed my friends time and time again. Dean demanded the truth but I hadn't the heart to give it as he assured me he knew what I was doing was wrong which I didn't disagree with.

"Cassy…" her soft voice said coming forward causing my eyes to close, she was in pain and it consumed me as her eyes met my own as she said, "Why are you doing this, why didn't you trust me to talk to me."

"I'm doing this for you… for all of you, I must stop them from starting the apocalypse again." I said towards her seeing her frown replying, "I could have helped you… why did you leave me in the dark?"

"I didn't have a choice, they would have killed you." I said seeing the hurt and anger bubble up inside her while Dean stepped forward saying, "Any other surprises you'd like to share for the class?"

"I… I was the one who brought Sam back from Hell." I said knowing they would eventually find out seeing the shock pass through all of their faces while Sam replied, "Well you did a pretty sloppy job bringing me back without a soul."

"I didn't realize at the time that you came back that way, I didn't have a choice." I admitted truthfully but at this point, I didn't think they'd believe anything I said.

"You did have a choice and you must have known something was wrong when you didn't tell us in the first place you sensed something was off." Dean said angrily but I kept quiet because I knew he was right.

My eyes moved up sensing demons as I looked out the window seeing a large dark cloud of them approaching seeing the other also noticed. They whispered amongst themselves before turning towards me saying I was to be left to deal with later.

I watched them all begin to walk but saw the hesitance in Evelyn's movements as she looked towards me while I looked down saying, "I am sorry."

She walked closer to me for a moment saying softly, "Sorry is just not going to cut it this time Castiel."

I winced at the use of my full name knowing she only did that in certain circumstances and this wasn't a pleasant one. I didn't look up to watch her leave hearing the door close knowing that I may never get that door open again.

"Well, that turned out exactly like I thought it would." I heard Crowley say destroying the holy fire line as I stepped out still staring towards the door as he said, "Don't worry I don't plan on going after any of them, I think you did enough damage, friends, and love just hold you back."

"Get out of my sight." I said feeling my fist tighten as he laughed saying, "You want to know the difference between you and I Castiel, I know what I am."

My eyes shifted to see he had already disappeared standing in the same spot for a while contemplating my next move. Eventually, I found my way to where the boys and Evelyn were quietly watching from the shadows as Bobby put up angel wards but they were sloppy. The house eventually grew silent as Evelyn walked outside taking her spot on one of Bobby's trucks hugging her knees hearing a defeated sigh escape your lips.

I couldn't help myself appearing out of the shadows knowing she felt my presence but refused to look in my direction as I said softly, "Evelyn…"

"Why are you here?" she asked still not meeting my eyes while I walked closer seeing her body tighten into itself as I said, "To explain why I'm doing this."

"You want to open Purgatory and steal the souls to make yourself powerful enough to kill Raphael, I get it." She said making me frown replying, "Yes but my intentions are based more than just that."

"What could possibly be more important?" she asked finally turning her head to look up at me as I hesitantly went to touch her but stopped myself not wanting to push her boundaries saying, "You are Evelyn."

She scoffed turning away saying, "How could I a demon possibly be so important to an angel."

I gave her a hard look saying, "You're not just a demon, you were a person who was wronged and has gone through more pain than anyone I know. You care about people more than you care for yourself but that also makes you a target and so I intend to do everything in my power to be strong enough to protect you."

"Crowley is just going to use you and then double-cross you." She said hearing her voice falter for a moment, she must have started crying.

"Not if I do it to him first, I just want you to trust me and know that my intentions are good." I said seeing her wipe her face saying, "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt either you know… I… I care about you Castiel… more than I should but I can't be left alone in the dark anymore, it's just too painful."

I gripped her hand gently feeling her body tense for a moment as I said, "I promise when all this is over I will never leave your side, you will have me completely and unconditionally."

The tears began to fall as I went to wipe them away watching her face lean into my touch as my heart ached knowing I was causing her such distress hearing a shaky sigh leave her lips as she said, "We will just have to see when the time comes if you keep your promise."

I pulled away from her as she tried to get her posture back saying, "You should really talk to Dean, he's also broken up too."

"I intended too once I made sure you were alright and understood my position." I said seeing her nod her head replying, "Just make sure you're doing this for you too… don't throw your life away for me."

I gave her a sad smile saying, "Don't worry this is for the both of us."

My visit with Dean didn't go as easy as Evelyn's conversation, he was angry and it was rightfully so but I just wanted him to understand I was doing this for them too. He felt threatened and as much as I wanted to believe he wouldn't actually hurt me at this time I wouldn't stop him. I ended back on the bench I've spent so many days and nights praying to a father who never answered my prayers. All I could do now was wait and hope after all this everything would be as it should.


	36. All Time Low

**Chapter 35: All Time Low**

After everything with Castiel, I ended up disappearing for a while just wanting to clear my head finding myself in random countries exploring vast jungles and beautiful waterfalls. I understood why Castiel was wanting to do this but it still made me feel bad none the less that I couldn't change his mind. I was never able to really confide in Sam and Dean as to why I was so upset over this knowing my emotions would just get in the way of theirs.

I heard my phone going off as I reached for it seeing it was from Dean picking up as his voice instantly could be heard clearly shaking, "Evelyn, its Lisa, and Ben… Crowley captured them."

Once he gave the address I was instantly in the room seeing him shaken putting my hand on his shoulder saying, "It's alright Deano, I'm here now, what can I do?"

"Get me some demons, I have some questions that need answers." He said seeing the anger in his eyes nodding before disappearing again.

It wasn't hard to get a demon to come out of hiding, I had a bounty on my head no doubt and easily overpowered him teleporting back to Sam and Dean. I watched them tie the guy up seeing Sam gazing towards Dean worriedly knowing he was getting impatient, not able to help Lisa and Ben.

"Sammy wait outside, Evelyn and I can handle this." Dean said while Sam stepped forward replying, "Dean I can help."

"No Sammy… this is going to get ugly." Dean said seeing Sam look towards me while I said, "Don't worry Sammy boy I'll look after him."

I watched Sam step out as I grabbed the demon knife waving it around seeing the demon tense at the sight of it.

"Now be a good little demon and tell me where Boss man is keeping the boy and woman." I said running the dull end of the knife along his cheek feeling him push me away saying, "Go back to Hell you bitch."

Dean punched him in the face hard causing him to readjust his jaw saying, "You're going to have to try harder than that boy."

Grabbing some holy water I splashed it in his face watching his skin sizzle as he groaned turning his black eyes to me saying, "After everything Boss has done for you, you're siding with these pathetic meat suits?"

I grabbed the man's neck saying, "These meat suits have done more for me than he ever has so I would watch what you say, buddy boy."

I took a step back as Dean took over watching him try numerous ways to get him to talk but this guy was not wanting to give any information up. Dean angrily bashed against the wall as I went over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean it's okay… we will find them I promise." I said calmly hearing the chair scrape seeing Dean turn quickly getting smacked in the head falling to the ground.

The demon quickly grabbed onto my neck slamming me against the wall as I tried clawing at his hand but he just laughed saying, "The boss may not want you killed but I'm going to make you suffer slowly."

He dug the knife into my skin making me cry out but it was quickly replaced by his scream seeing Castiel grab the man's head using his angelic touch to snuff the demon inside the man falling to the ground dead.

I went to speak seeing the softness of worry cross over Castiel's face hearing Dean say, "What are you doing here?"

"I am always here for you guys, I want you to trust me." Castiel said insistently but Dean shook his head saying, "Sorry Cas you betrayed that trust, I don't want to see you right now."

His eyes looked over at me but I averted my eyes still hurting from our last encounter hearing his wings before Dean and I were left alone once again. Once Sam regrouped with us we were greeted by Balthazar who had decided on helping us since he felt Castiel was going down a dangerous path. Reluctantly we didn't have much of a choice since he knew where Crowley was keeping Lisa and Ben so, for now, we had to trust that he was correct.

"You go with Sammy, we need to split up." Dean said while I nodded watching him walk off saying, "Don't worry we will find them."

Sam and I traveled around the building in silence both of us focused on finding the others and getting out before they knew we were here. Suddenly three demons came out of the where feeling myself get flung to a room along with an unconscious Sam as they slammed the door. I began pounding on the door but it was too strong as I growled angrily hearing Sam begin to groan.

I kneeled beside him saying, "Sammy… you okay?"

"What happened?" he asked while I glared at the door saying, "Those assholes locked us in here… maybe we were set up."

He stood up quickly pounding on the door saying, "We have to get to Dean he might be in danger."

"I tried… we are going to have to wait to be rescued and your new angel buddy I doubt is going to help." I said leaning against the wall as I said, "We can try Cassy."

"No… I'm done with him ignoring our prayers. Plus I don't trust him anymore and neither should you." Sam said as I felt the betrayal in his voice making me look down.

"I just wish things would go back before all this silly Purgatory business." I said crossing my arms seeing Sam look towards me saying, "You really care about him don't you?"

I shrugged saying, "It doesn't matter what I feel right now, I'm not in the mood to ride on the feels train if that's alright."

"Okay wait in silence it is." He said as I looked towards him replying, "Don't worry Sammy boy if we are stuck in here forever I'll kill you before I eat you."

* * *

After a few minutes, we both heard a shotgun go off as Sam began banging on the door again hearing the shots get closer until it was right beside us. Sam backed up as we heard a shot on the door seeing Dean holding Lisa and Ben with a shotgun looking terrified. Sam grabbed the shotgun as I went over to Ben protecting him from anything that came in his direction until we were safely out of the building. Sam quickly hotwired the car as I looked over Lisa's wound, she was breathing and would be alright as long as we got her to a hospital fast.

Once at the hospital I waited in the hall as Sam went to get some coffee and Dean stayed in the room with Lisa.

"Cassy… I doubt you'll come and as much as Dean will hate to admit it he needs your help." I said quietly feeling his presence beside me saying, "Why did you not call me sooner?"

My eyes looked over at him saying, "I didn't think you'd help since this was all Crowley's fault to begin with."

"Some things are more important." He said as I looked into the room saying, "Please just help him."

He didn't say anything else walking into the room while Sam came up beside me handing a coffee my way. Ben went back into the room as Dean and Castiel walked out seeing sorrow cast over both of their faces.

"I need you to do one more thing… erase their memories, so they forget everything even me." Dean said hearing the hurt bubble up inside him while Sam said, "Dean that's not fair to them."

"This life was never fair to them, I'm giving them a second chance to never have to worry again so don't lecture me." Dean said watching him stare numbly towards Sam as Castiel nodded walking into the room for a moment then back out.

"It's done… anything else you guys need?" Castiel said hopefully but Dean turned away saying, "Yea get out of here."

I saw the hurt in Castiel's eyes but I felt so defeated at this point I didn't want to argue either way so with a flutter of wings he was out of our lives again.


	37. Let the Sparks Fly

**Chapter 36: Let the Sparks Fly**

We didn't see Castiel at all after that for a while as we put all our effort into finding Crowley by ourselves. Bobby and Sam had gone to do something leaving Dean and me at Bobby's place to do some research until they got back. I was humming quietly with a book on Purgatory trying to find anything Sam and Bobby may have missed. Ever since Lisa and Ben got their memories wiped Dean had been very quiet as I saw the pain on his face.

I tilted my head to Bobby's record player closing the book and walking to it seeing Dean didn't even bother moving until he heard the music begin to play.

I began dancing as he looked up shaking his head saying, "Evelyn what are you doing?"

"Just trying to relax a bit… we've all been so stressed lately." I said twirling seeing him roll his eyes looking back tired at the books.

I danced towards him slowly seeing him attempt to keep a serious expression but I saw the crack of a smile as I gripped his shoulders making them move to the music. He shooed my hands away but I just giggled going back to it feeling him begin to relax against my touch.

"Come on Deano, dance with me." I said leaning down trying to pull him up but he laughed saying, "Now isn't the time to dance we have so much work to do."

"That's why this is the perfect time to dance." I said laughing as I turned him in the chair pulling him up by his hands seeing him sigh defeated.

He stood stiffly as I moved his hands back and forth to the music seeing cracks of a smile break through hearing the song turn slower saying, "You manly brute hunters probably don't even know how to slow dance."

I squeaked when he grabbed my waist pulling me closer seeing his charming smirk as I said, "Why Deano you still cease to amaze."

We danced in a comfortable silence neither of us wanting to ruin this moment afraid when the next moment of peace would truly be. I felt his grip tighten for a moment seeing he was having an inner confliction to himself giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"For what it's worth Deano I know you've done the best you can do in these situations and I believe you really are good… for a human." I said seeing his eyes close saying, "Thanks… you're pretty good too… for a demon."

I laughed lightly but it was caught off feeling Dean's lip capture mine as I felt my whole body tense up in surprise. His kiss was confident yet soft as we stopped moving feeling my body unable to move from its spot. I pulled away after a few seconds feeling like what we were doing was wrong, more so it was unfair to Castiel.

"Sorry…" he said seeing the wave of emotions pass through my face pulling away as I looked up into his eyes saying, "It's okay."

He went to speak again but heard the door open as Bobby and Sam came in hearing Bobby on the phone looking distressed.

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Dean said worried as he explained a friend of his was missing so we needed to find her.

* * *

We ended up driving to one of her many safe houses learning that she was originally a creature from Purgatory that came through a portal to live a normal life, which I could sympathize with. Seeing the door to her cabin partially opened Bobby burst in first with us following behind him seeing her lying against the wall bleeding badly.

"Eleanor, what happened?" Bobby asked brushing some hair from her face as she said weakly, "Crowley and Castiel found me… they tortured me to find a way into Purgatory. I tried to hold strong but once that angel was left alone with me I broke."

"How close are they to getting in?" Dean asked seeing the anger rise in his eyes while she frowned saying, "They have to wait for the lunar eclipse tomorrow, everything else for the ritual has been gathered. You guys must be careful though… the angel… he has such darkness in his heart."

"Please tell us where they are?" Sam said as she tried to speak but her breathing stopped watching her eyes glass over knowing she had passed away.

"You must stop interfering." We heard behind us seeing Castiel giving us all a stern look.

"Sorry Cas I can't let you keep doing this and hurting people." Dean said seeing slight anger raise in Castiel's eyes looking at me for a moment then back to Dean saying, "If you back down, once this is all over, I'll restore Sam back to normal."

Sam went to speak when Castiel touched his forehead watching Sam fall to the ground unconscious as I went over to him trying to wake him saying, "Cassy what did you do."

"The wall is broken, please Evelyn just stay out of this." He said before disappearing as Dean tried desperately to wake Sam.

I looked at the empty space Castiel had just been standing in hearing Dean and Bobby's voice become muffled as I felt small and defeated, Thomas's words echoing in my head.

_He will become corrupted and learn to hate you just as I did… you'll be left alone again like you are meant to be._

I finally looked back at Sam feeling tears build-up, what if Castiel was too far gone, what if this time I couldn't save him?


	38. Unglued

**Chapter 37: Unglued**

I stood outside the panic room watching Dean and Bobby place Sam's unconscious body down on the cot frowning with my arms crossed. None of us were sure when or even if he would wake up now that his wall was broken down. I honestly couldn't believe Castiel did it in the first place but he was changing and I didn't know if he would be the same person after all this.

Balthazar suddenly appeared beside me seeing Dean and Bobby notice his presence leaving the panic room walking towards him.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here." Dean said while he put his hands up saying, "I come on good terms, Castiel has lost his marbles I fear and I wish to give you Crowley's location."

I looked towards Dean and Bobby shrugging unsure if we should trust him or not but at this point, we had little left to lose. We got the location as I looked towards Sam knowing we wouldn't be able to bring him with us but I left him a note letting him know where we'd be.

We began driving to our destination as I sat uneasily in the back seat hoping we wouldn't be too late. Scoping out the outside of the building it seemed to be guarded by angels which was an advantage towards us.

"You would think Crowley would have demons surrounding this place." I said from the back seat as if on cue the car began to rumble.

Turning to my side I was just in time to see a large amount of demon smoke crashing into the car as we began flipping off the road into a ditch. I groaned thanking Bobby for making me put on my seatbelt as I unclipped it falling onto the roof of the car. I crawled up seeing Bobby and Dean all scratched up but I helped them both out of the car groaning as a piece of glass was stuck in my side.

"Here… this is gonna hurt like Hell." Dean said gripping it making me scoff saying, "Trust me Deano I've had worse."

He pulled it out suddenly making me grunt gripping my side knowing I would be fine once I had time to heal, we had more pressing matters to deal with. We all made our way through the compound hearing voices as demons and angels lied dead all over the ground from fighting.

* * *

Reaching a room I stepped forward saying, "Boss stop!"

I felt someone grab me from behind seeing it was Raphael in his lady meat suit feeling the angel blade against my neck while Bobby and Dean were flung into the wall. He finished an incantation but nothing happened as I looked around feeling the grip on my wrist tighten.

"Let her go Raphael." I heard Castiel's gravelly voice say seeing him standing in front of them as Crowley said, "You switched the blood…"

"You cannot imagine the power of millions upon millions of souls filling you." Castiel said staring at his hollow eyes watching Crowley teleport away.

"You let him go but not me?" Raphael said pushing the blade closer to my throat as he looked towards us saying, "I still have plans for him… you, however, have threatened her quite enough."

I watched Castiel snap his fingers effortlessly feeling the grip on me disappear as Raphael exploded into nothing but blood and bits just like Lucifer had done to Castiel once before. I shook lightly being covered in blood as he began walking towards me causing me to cower back feeling him place a finger on my arm healing my wound.

"I told you I'd save you… all of you." He said looking around at us while I said, "Alright Cassy you won, now you should really put those souls back."

He looked at me strangely saying, "I still have Raphael's followers to take care of they will be staying with me."

"Come on Cas this isn't you… we are family remember?" Dean said taking a cautious step forward seeing Castiel turn to him saying, "I have no family anymore, you have betrayed me by trying to take what is mine."

Dean stared at him confused but I knew what he was saying, he saw the kiss and with those souls twisting and changing him I was afraid. I took a step towards him placing a hand on his shoulder seeing him stare at it.

"This isn't you Cassy… please don't do this." I said as he looked up at me seeing all kinds of emotions stir in his eyes until they hardened again.

My eyes widened as Sam stabbed Castiel with the angel blade that Raphael had dropped but he just stared at it saying, "Hello Sam… that blade won't work on me anymore for I'm not an angel now."

Sam backed away fearfully as I took a step back feeling immense power flow through the air as Castiel said, "I am the new God now, a better one and you will all bow down to me or be destroyed."

* * *

Bobby was the first to go down to his knees while I did next mostly out of fear but I knew deep down he was in there somewhere. I watched Sam and Dean begrudgingly begin to lower themselves but Castiel stopped them.

"You are only doing this out of fear not love or devotion so stand." Castiel said while Sam said, "Cas you're still our friend, you know this isn't right."

"You literally stabbed me and now you're trying to tell me what to do?" Castiel said bewildered while I stepped forward saying softly, "Cassy you're better than this, you're a good man don't throw this all away… don't throw us away."

His eyes turned towards me saying harshly, "The Castiel you knew is long gone now I am a new and better one and if you wish for us to be anything you better come to terms with that."

"Don't be a dick Cas she clearly cares about you." Dean said while Castiel laughed sarcastically, "My, aren't you a brave little ant, yes I know she does but you didn't seem to care did you Dean?"

"It wasn't his fault he didn't know." I said feeling the anger bubble up inside me but I pushed it back down as Castiel ignored me looking at Sam saying, "Tell me, Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Sam said but I heard the shakiness in his voice while Dean said, "You said when all this was over you'd help him, you promised."

"I would have if you guys had stood down which you hardly did so no I don't think I will… I have much work to do, and Evelyn." He said as my eyes turned to him seeing something new in his eyes something dangerous, "See you real soon."

Suddenly Castiel was gone seeing Sam collapse out of the corner of my eye watching his nose had begun to bleed and he stared at his bloody shaky hand. I held onto him tightly knowing he was seeing glimpses of Hell closing my eyes.

"Don't worry Sammy, it will be okay." I said trying to comfort him but despite the words leaving my lips, I didn't believe any of it.


	39. Tear the Roof Off

**Chapter 38: Tear the Roof Off**

I sat on my beaten down truck I went to think on seeing Dean working on his Impala quietly while Bobby looked on. Sam was resting in one of the rooms as we hoped maybe giving him time, he'd wake up again like last time. I listened to Bobby and Dean argue about what to do next but at this point, we were all feeling defeated and unsure of what our next move was.

Eventually, I got off the truck walking towards them saying, "Come on… I think we deserve a drink."

"Agreed, let's take a break." Bobby said walking in first as Dean was hesitant saying to me, "You think he's too far gone?"

I placed my hand timidly on his shoulder feeling him relax to my touch saying, "I honestly don't know Dean… but I… I can't give up on hoping he's not too far gone."

Dean didn't say anything back just nodded and walked past me as I followed him into Bobby's kitchen as we each cracked open a beer to take a break from worrying.

* * *

Suddenly we all heard footsteps perking up to see Sam walking towards us making my eyes widen running up to him hugging him saying, "Glad to see you're not a drooling pile of mush Sammy boy."

"I'm surprised you're up at all." Dean said seeing the relief pass over his eyes when Sam shrugged replying, "Apart from a bad headache I feel fine surprisingly, so catch me up on the whole Castiel thing."

I watched them walk outside deciding to give them alone time as I walked into the lounge area turning on the news to see if there was any information stirring up. After about an hour alone staring at the television, a news broadcast popped up about numerous religious leaders being taken out, bingo.

"Hey guys you may want to take a look at this." I yelled out leaning my head seeing Dean and Bobby come in staring at the news.

"I'll go get Sam." Bobby said quietly as I stared at the TV listening talk about how attractive the guy in the trench coat was making my lip twitch trying not to smile, he did kill a lot of people.

"Dean I should look into this." I said turning to him as his eyes remained on the TV saying, "It's too dangerous to go on your own."

I gave him a weak smile saying, "I'll be okay, trust me I'm more worried about you boys."

"Just keep in touch." He said while I winked disappearing teleporting far away.

* * *

I took out my angel blade tightening my grip on it, looks like it was demon season and I had my eye on the biggest catch.

I let out a long audible sigh leaning against the wall brushing off some excess blood on my body as demons lay splayed out all around me. So maybe I was a little angry and I needed to blow some steam, I knew this was a bit much but after everything I'd been through this last week I just didn't care anymore. I could hear whimpering in the corner as the sound of wood scraping on the floor looking lazily over to her.

"This would be so much easier if you told me where he was." I said in a sing-song voice taking a few steps over to her.

I leaned down watching her shrink in the seat mumbling something under the handkerchief as I laughed pulling it off running the angel blade down her throat saying, "Sorry dear I didn't catch that."

I ended up next to a rundown trailer park tilting my head towards it seeing angel sigils drawn all over making me smirk knocking on the door loudly.

It was quiet as I sighed saying, "Boss I know you're in there, don't make me break the door down."

I heard the door unlock as Crowley peeked his head out whispering harshly, "Bullocks."

I strolled in sitting comfortably on the couch as he watched me quietly with his scotch in hand saying, "I take it this is a business not pleasure scenario?"

"Sadly you're right, I need your help." I said as he handed me a scotch as well standing in front of me saying, "Let me guess, you want to help angel boy get back to his goody-two-shoes self?"

I frowned taking a sip saying, "Maybe not that wording but close to it."

"Well he visited me before you had come and I've already agreed to be on his side, well I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." He said while I perked up saying, "Is he okay?"

"Oh yes peachy, aside from his vessel beginning to wear a bit and his annoying new God complex." Crowley said watching him sneer while I frowned saying, "His vessel is wearing down?"

"Well what do you expect taking that many souls at once, face it darling, he's a lost cause nothing like he was." Crowley said eyeing me cautiously as I said, "I have to try and help him, and no doubt the boys will contact you too."

"Just when a guy wishes to be left alone everyone comes crawling to him." Crowley said making me roll my eyes, "Boss you started this whole thing, Castiel would have never even tried to do this if you weren't pulling the strings."

"True, but I'm not the one who made him a monster, I was going to share those souls he's the idiot." Crowley said defending himself making me sigh saying, "I know… I just wish I knew why he did all this."

"You must be a bigger idiot than I thought if you don't know why darling." He said taking another sip of his whiskey as my eyes stayed on him saying, "He did this all to keep you safe, well Moose and Squirrel too but you were the main reason."

"All the more reason why I need to stop this." I said confidently hearing him sigh saying, "I'll see what I can do, don't expect miracles he'll kill me not you if he gets wind of it."

"Thanks boss, ta." I said giving a wink ending up at my villa letting out a long defeated sigh deciding a good bath in darkness was in my future.


	40. Broken Bones

**Chapter 39: Broken Bones**

I was relaxing when I felt an odd sensation looking around questionably before teleporting to a room at Bobby's house. I turned to the bed seeing Sam curled into himself shaking lightly as I approached him slowly laying my hand on him as he tensed up.

"Sammy?" I said quietly seeing the panic in his eyes looking around for a moment before relaxing slightly allowing me to sit down.

"I… I didn't think you'd come… no one else seems to be answering." He said looking away ashamed making me frown saying, "What's wrong?"

"I… I keep hallucinating… of my time in the cage." He said not meeting my eyes making me rub his back lightly saying, "It's alright Sammy… has it gotten worse since Cassy broke the wall?"

He nodded somberly making me frown saying, "I'm sorry… I wish I could build up your wall again but I wouldn't know how to."

"I tried praying to Castiel, we almost killed him using Death but he got away." Sam said making me face hardened replying, "Why the hell did you do that? We can still save him."

"I know… but Dean doesn't seem to think so, it doesn't matter now he got away." Sam said while I leaned closer saying, "What else happened?"

He told me about how Castiel easily released Death but his vessel was cracking badly leading Death to believe ancient creatures called Leviathans were the cause of it. Though I had never heard of them from what he said they were powerful and dangerous. They had till Sunday to get Castiel back to where he did the ritual so he could put the souls back but they didn't know how to do that.

"I'll convince him." I said confidently making Sam shake his head saying, "No Evelyn, he's changed he could kill you."

"Maybe but… I would rather die than live with myself for not trying to save him." I said seeing him frown sadly replying, "If you think that's best we will meet you there."

I gave a ghost of a smile saying, "Trust me Sammy I'll get him there, even if I have to drag his angel ass."

* * *

I stood quietly in my villa as the wind wiped the curtains gently seeing the sun had finally set enjoying the fireplace as the only light. I had been stalling calling to Castiel for the last few hours afraid of what would happen if he did. Even though I wasn't apart of trying to kill him I still originally went to Crowley to try and stop him and if Crowley had snitched that meant I could be in hot water making me let out a shaky sigh.

"Cassy… if you can hear me… I want to talk to you… I need to see you." I said softly barely above a whisper closing my eyes.

It didn't take long for the air in the room to change feeling the wind pick up for a moment but it wasn't the sound of wings merely a presence.

"Hello Evelyn." I heard his voice say making my eyes flutter open but ended up feeling my heart ache seeing his skin tearing and looking raw.

I walked over to him touching his face gently saying, "Cassy you look awful."

He moved away from my touch saying, "I'll be fine it will heal."

I followed his movements as he walked around the room eyeing the fireplace as I took a few slow steps towards him saying, "Castiel, you really need to put those souls back in Purgatory, can't you see this is changing you and not in a good way."

He looked towards me saying, "I'm making a difference and destroying all the angles that would try to do us harm, isn't that what you wanted?"

I shook my head saying, "Not like this… I care about you but I can't stand to watch you destroy yourself."

"But you can let Dean kiss you?" he said spitefully seeing anger flare suddenly in his eyes making me glare towards him.

"I didn't let him it just happened and you have no right to put me on the spot like that." I said pushing him roughly.

Without warning, I was slammed against the wall feeling the pressure in the room change as a dark laugh left his lips making my body shake in fear hearing him say, "You make him crazy you know that?"

"Who the hell are you?" I said glaring towards him while he smirked walking towards me as he said, "Oh we have many names but that's not important."

"You're the Leviathan." I said seeing him clap replying, "We have a winner, looks like you're the full package."

"I'll send your asses back to Purgatory!" I said fighting against the wall but feeling my body unable to move as he suddenly slammed his hands on both sides of my head saying, "Excellent that fire in your eyes… you must drive this angel boy crazy… we can feel him stirring for you… all the things he'd like to do to you."

One of his hands slid down my side making me turn away as it drifted past my dress making me wiggle away, this thing may look like Castiel but he wasn't him.

"Cassy snap out of it." I said feeling his fingers toy with my panty line only twitching for a moment as I felt his hot breath against my ear saying, "Sorry, he's in timeout right now, but we can help you pass the time."

His lips pressed against my neck biting roughly while his hand slid under my underwear making me try to clamp my legs closed making him chuckle saying, "Why must you fight it, you love this guy don't you."

I opened my eyes glaring at him saying, "I do but you are not him so let me go."

He didn't say anything just smirked feeling his knees push my legs open making me whimper lightly feeling his fingers ghost along my opening. Without warning his finger began pumping inside me as I struggled with the noises trying to leave my throat reminding myself this wasn't Castiel.

"Castiel… please wake up." I begged as another finger slipped inside feeling him smirk against my neck as he suddenly pulled away.

His eyes softened for a moment causing my guard to drop until he winked feeling my body get flung to the dining room table as I grunted feeling the cool wood against my face. Suddenly his presence was behind me as I felt his fingers slid up removing my underwear trying to move.

"You really think your pathetic begging is going to work?" he said as I could hear his buckle indicating he was losing his pants making me fight more saying, "Please stop."

Bad memories of Thomas began flooding through my head as tears began to fill my eyes knowing I couldn't run away this time as he said, "Your body says otherwise."

I went to speak when suddenly without warning he thrust deep inside of me making me grip the table so hard my nails scraped along the wood. He pounded into me mercilessly as I tried to distract myself from being anywhere but here.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling my head up as I cried out, through grunts, he said, "What's the matter don't you like it rough."

He slammed my head back down feeling his thrusts grow frantic as his fingers dug into my hips knowing I would have bruises when this was over. I felt tears begin to fall but he just laughed at my pain as it seemed to bring him more pleasure. Despite my brain protesting, I could feel my walls contract around him and I felt so dirty and broken for it.

"Cassy stop!" I yelled through tears feeling the thrusts suddenly stop being at the point of sobbing.

I felt the invisible hold on my body let me go sliding onto the ground crawling into a ball as I heard a familiar raspy voice say, "Evelyn…"


	41. Love is Madness

**Chapter 40: Love is Madness**

I heard clothes moving knowing he was getting dressed feeling a hand touch my shoulder gently causing me to shy away from it.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn… I couldn't control them." He said softly making me look up seeing his blue eyes break not only for me but for what his body had done.

He pulled me up into his arms as I clung to him desperately just thankful it was him again feeling his hold on me tighten.

Once my body stopped shaking and the tears dried I looked back up at him as he stroked my cheek saying, "Dean and Sam found a way to get these souls back into Purgatory… I never want to hurt you again."

"I know Cassy… it wasn't your fault." I said seeing him hiss in pain gripping his side as I replied, "Come on we need to get to the boys."

"You don't hate me after everything I've done…" he tried to say but I grabbed his cheeks saying, "I could never hate you, Cassy, sorry but you're stuck with me."

He gave me a ghost of a smile as I went to another room to change leaning against the bathroom sink gripping it tightly praying this was all over with.

I felt a familiar tug on my body walking back to Castiel saying, "Sam is calling me, we need to go."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we teleported into Bobby's living room seeing Dean and Sam stare at us surprised while I said half-heartedly, "See told you I'd get him back."

* * *

I sat in the back seat of the Impala as Castiel leaned against my shoulder clearly in a lot of pain as I held his hand gently.

"Evelyn… I know I've apologized a dozen times but I am truly sorry and if I die I want you to know…" he began but I squeezed his hand a little tighter saying, "Don't talk like that Cassy you're going to be fine."

He gave me a sad look but I kissed his forehead telling him to rest until we got to the location seeing him nod somberly closing his eyes.

"So how the hell did you convince him to come anyway?" Dean asked curiously while I looked up towards him saying, "The Leviathans had control of his body… they hurt me but I was able to get through to him."

Dean turned around worried saying, "He hurt you?"

I shook my head saying, "It wasn't him Dean… they possessed him, it wasn't his fault."

"Let's just get this mess taken care of and then we can have this talk Dean." Sam said giving him a look making Dean let out a defeated sigh saying, "Whatever."

Once we got to the location Bobby helped me get Castiel in as I leaned him against a cabinet whilst Bobby got everything ready for the ritual. Sam had run off to grab the blood seeing Castiel look towards Dean sadly.

"Dean… I'm sorry for causing all of this and hurting Sam, it wasn't my intention." Castiel said while Dean turned towards him saying, "That doesn't make me feel any better, once this is all over you fix Sam and then maybe I can forgive you."

I frowned towards them both as Bobby walked over to me saying, "The clock is ticking where is Sam?"

Dean decided to go look for him while Bobby went back to what he was doing as I felt Castiel grip my shoulder gently making me look down at him as he said weakly, "I may not get another chance to say this but I do love you, Evelyn."

I felt my heart clench in my chest placing a small kiss on his cracked lips saying, "You can tell me again when we get this whole mess fixed."

Dean came rushing back in carrying the blood without Sam since he had disappeared but we needed to get this done first as Bobby finished the ritual causing the portal to open. I helped Castiel towards it as he gave me a nod letting him go.

Suddenly a bright light came from his chest as all the souls began to flood back into Purgatory making me shield my eyes until the light died watching the portal close seeing Castiel collapse onto the floor. I quickly ran over to him feeling his skin was ice cold to the touch as I tried frantically to wake him.

"Cassy come on… you can't be gone, not after everything we've been through." I said feeling Dean and Bobby approach me as I said quietly, "I love you…"

I suddenly felt his skin start to feel warm under my fingertips looking at his face seeing the welts and burns heal as his eyes opened suddenly. I helped him up as he looked around at us seeming to be back to normal making me wrap my arms tightly around his body feeling him hesitantly return it, yep he was back.

"Thank you… all of you." Castiel said looking towards Dean and Bobby as I said, "It's good to have you back and not trying to destroy everything."

He frowned looking towards Dean saying, "I will do everything in my power to redeem myself in your eyes Dean."

I could see Dean want to look relieved but I suspected the fact Sam was still missing he didn't want to press his luck. We began walking out as Castile hunched over gripping his stomach in pain causing me to kneel by his side worried.

"Cassy… what's wrong?" I said as he began panting saying, "You all have to get out of here now."

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked concerned seeing Castiel give me a knowing look making me tense up saying, "The Leviathans…"

"They held on… their so strong and I can't hold them much longer… please, Evelyn, you have to run." He said through gritted teeth pushing me away as I fell onto the ground.

He fell to the ground as I whispered, "Cassy?"

He looked up feeling fear rush through my veins looking into the same hollow eyes as earlier saying, "Guess again lover."

I scrambled back all my instinct wanting to run but I couldn't leave Bobby and Dean defenseless as he stood up saying, "You're too late you know, your angel is dead."

"No…" I said feeling my mouth go dry as Dean went to attack him but was flung into the wall and when Bobby went to attack him he was flung into a table seeing him look at them amused then back at me watching black veins begin to travel up his face, "You and I are going to have so much fun."


	42. Rusted Silence

**Chapter 41: Rusted Silence**

He began taking slow steps towards me as I stood up trying to get between him and the others causing him to laugh saying, "So cute when a little demon tries to protect hairless apes."

I fought back the shakiness to my voice saying, "You don't look so good… I think your vessel is going to explode."

It was true, the black liquid was leaking out of his ears and nose and I could see it begin to appear in his eyes as he looked towards the others then back at me saying, "We'll be back for you."

He disappeared as I let out a shaky breath looking towards Dean and Bobby saying, "We have to find Sam and figure out where he went before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Dean asked making me shrug saying, "Something bad, doesn't that always seem to happen to us."

"Good point let's go." Bobby said as we walked out of the room making our way through the facility hearing Sam cry out in pain around a corner.

Dean ran forward seeing Sam in a trance but he snapped out of it once Dean grabbed hold of him looking at us confused. Dean quickly caught him up as we made our way outside the facility seeing Castiel in the distance walking towards a water reserve. I ran ahead of them as he began walking through the water seeing black liquid leak down his body the further out he got.

I stopped at the water's edge feeling the others had caught up to me watching his body submerge then black liquid erupted from his body spreading through the water making my eyes water. I stared at the water for a while where his body disappeared seeing Dean bend down beside me pulling out Castiel's trench coat handing it to me.

"He… he's really gone…" I muttered hearing my voice crack feeling Sam come over giving me a comforting squeeze to my shoulder.

"We should get out of here… they may come back." Bobby said as we all nodded walking back to the Impala keeping my grip firm on his trench coat, this was all I had left.

I was silent the whole ride to Bobby's house just staring out the window feeling my heart slowly begin to crumble and break. The only thing that made me want to keep going was the fact those things were still out there and I intended to kill all of them for not only what they did to me but for Castiel as well.

"Evelyn." Dean said as my eyes averted to his in the mirror seeing him look towards me saying, "You shouldn't go running off, these things clearly are out to get you so we should stick together from now on."

I looked down at the still soaked trench coat saying, "I know… I don't even know how you even kill these things if they can even be killed."

Sam must have sensed the defeated tone to my voice because he turned around saying, "Hey don't talk like that if it bleeds we can kill it."

I nodded trying my best to give him a smile looking back out the window, we had a rough road ahead.

* * *

I sat at Bobby's kitchen table drinking a beer as Sam was passed out in another room while Dean and Bobby were outside discussing something. It had been hours since we got back and I worried about Sam's sanity along with my own.

I heard the door open watching Dean walk upstairs as Bobby stopped looking towards me saying, "I'm going to get some shut-eye since you don't sleep… mind watching the place?"

"You got it captain." I said tipping my beer towards him as he gave a small nod before heading upstairs too.

It grew quiet in the house as I sat at Bobby's desk flipping through books trying to find anything on Leviathans. I debated getting in touch with Crowley but I didn't feel like opening that can of worms right now. I then thought about praying but I realized without Castiel I had no one left to pray too and that left me with an unsettling feeling.

"So it's been a while but you're the only person I can pray to at this point…" I began muttering softly letting out a shaky breath saying, "God… I know you're not wanting to help us anymore and trust me I understand we do seem to stir the pot way too much but Castiel… he… he didn't deserve any of this so if you could find it in your Godly heart to bring him back or at least make sure he has peace it would sure be nice of you."

I looked up meeting the usual silence making me sigh looking back at the book, figures he would be silent, seems he always has been.

* * *

Morning eventually came seeing Bobby was the first one up making breakfast followed by Dean who looked sad but rested. After a few more hours Dean went upstairs with Bobby to wake Sam up as I decided to follow them not wanting to sit staring at books anymore.

I stood quietly listening to Sam tell Dean he was seeing Lucifer and how he kept thinking he was still in the cage which unnerved me. He knew he wasn't okay despite Dean's protest that everything was fine making me wonder if he would try and run off again. I watched Dean and Bobby walk out as I sat on the bed beside Sam while he kept gazing to an empty spot in the room.

"What is he saying?" I asked quietly not looking towards Sam but seeing him turn to me out of the corner of my eye replying, "He's curious why we are still working with you."

I snorted replying, "I wonder that sometimes too."

"Hey you've been helpful, more than any other demon and you have done nothing to betray our trust, unlike the other demons we've talked to. You are our friend Evelyn, I hope you know that." Sam said making a small smile crack across my face saying, "Thanks Sammy boy, and if you need advice for your Lucy problem just ask."

Dean got wind of a swim team attacking each other and figuring this was the first report since the Leviathans got loose it had to be them. With Sam's mental state Dean decided he would stay with Bobby while I went with him to learn more information in the meantime.

The drive was mostly quiet since Dean was too preoccupied with worrying about Sam while I was busy worrying about the Leviathans that could or could not be involved in this case.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." Dean said suddenly making me turn my eyes to him crossing my arms replying, "It's all I have left of him."

"Well, technically it's Jimmy's trench coat." Dean replied giving me a sideways glance as I wrapped the trench coat tighter around myself replying, "Doesn't matter, plus my fashion sense isn't none of your concern officer muscle shirt."

I could hear him laugh softly for a moment saying, "Sammy would be captain flannel."

I let out a little laugh as he laughed harder making me smile, that's right I did have people around I could lean on. Though the pain of losing Castiel possibly forever would never heal at least I had two deranged and broken brothers as well as a grouchy old man for company so I supposed that counted as something.


	43. Hello Darkness

**Chapter 42: Hello Darkness**

Making it to the high school Dean and I grabbed our FBI badges as I felt more of an agent with Castiel's trench coat despite Dean saying I looked tacky. We both walked into the locker room as the coach explained some of the kids were still missing. I frowned seeing black liquid all over the place crouching on the ground poking my finger in it looking towards Dean.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Dean said to the coach while he nodded walking out as I stood up wiping the liquid off on the wall.

"What are you thinking?" he asked while I said, "This is for sure the Leviathans, this is the same stuff that was leaking from Castiel before… before he exploded."

"I was afraid of that, we need to let the others know." He said taking his phone out as he went to call Sam while I got the information on the two missing kids learning what I could.

I walked over to Dean hearing him say, "Bobby went off for a case we should head back and make sure Sam is really okay."

I nodded knowingly as we quickly hopped back into the Impala making our way back to Bobby's house only to find Sam was nowhere to be found.

"This is why I put a tracker on him." Dean said waving the laptop at me as I laughed saying, "You need to get that boy chipped."

"Don't tempt me." Dean said smirking as he got the location driving to an abandoned warehouse making me uneasy.

"You think this has to do with Lucifer or the Leviathans?" I whispered getting out of the car while he grabbed the demon knife saying, "I sure hope not but when have we ever been lucky?"

Nodding we walked into the building finding Sam talking to himself but he quickly turned around pointing the gun towards Dean causing us both to put our hands up defensively.

"Easy Sammy boy it's us." I said cautiously as he turned his head towards what I could only assume was a hallucination saying, "I thought I came here with Dean."

He looked shocked for a moment replying with fear, "I don't even know how I got here."

I took a slow step forward replying, "You must have driven here… it's okay Sammy boy he's not real we are."

He looked angry at the empty spot shooting at it causing me to step in front of Dean hearing him say, "Woah Sam you gotta put the gun down."

I could see the tears of frustration fill his eyes making me step forward slowly reaching for his hand taking the gun slowly while he let out a shallow breath as I stepped back letting Dean approach him.

They began talking as I backed up giving them the space they needed watching Dean grip Sam's injured hand telling him that the pain he was feeling was real because we are real. Sam looked off to his side seeing a wave of relief pass over him for a moment before looking back at Dean nodding.

I could hear Sam's phone ringing as he answered it while I handed the gun to Dean who took it as Sam hanged up the phone. It had been Bobby letting us know that the Leviathans were at it again and we knew for sure that silver bullets to the face didn't do any damage.

"Bobby said to meet at his place." Sam said as I nodded replying, "Well we better get going then."

* * *

We drove back to Bobby's place as Dean kept asking Sam if he was okay despite Sam constantly protesting he was alright. I was the first to notice the smoke in the distance as Dean came to a screeching halt allowing us all to jump out of the Impala seeing Bobby's house was up in flames.

I quickly began searching for any signs that Bobby was in the house while Dean tried calling him but it went right to voice message. Not seeing any bodies among the rubble I walked over to Sam and Dean letting them know he may not have been home when it happened.

We began walking through the junkyard when a man appeared out of nowhere smirking towards us all saying, "It's about time you guys showed up."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked making him laugh looking at his hands saying, "He was called Edgar but you should know what I really am… right, Evelyn."

I felt my body tense up saying, "You're one of them."

"Indeed I am, the boss has been wanting to meet you now that we got rid of that useless angel we were riding." he said while Dean quickly pulled out the gun I had handed him shooting Edgar in the head seeing it did no damage.

Dean moved to attack him but he easily tossed him full force into a car hearing a sickening pop knowing his leg may have broken while Edgar turned towards Sam saying, "Your kind should feel honored to be eliminated by us."

Sam turned towards me moving his eyes up while I followed them seeing a car hanging above Edgar giving him a short nod knowing what he was planning. My eyes moved to Edgar just in time to see him hit Sam over the head with a pipe knocking him out cold making me glare my eyes turning black.

"I'm going to kill all of you black liquid bitches." I said hearing him laugh saying, "I highly doubt that, you're just a lowly demon and our boss will enjoy breaking you."

I smirked feeling Castiel's angel blade slip into my hand going unnoticed by his long-sleeved trench coat saying, "Bring it on assholes."

I swung the angel blade towards the cable holding the car up as it sliced the cord pulling Sam out of the way as the car fell on Edgar crushing him. Dean stared crawling towards me in pain as I helped him towards Sam while he tried to wake him but to no avail.

"You think he's dead?" Dean asked while I looked at the black liquid on the ground saying, "I'd rather not stay and find out, we need to get you to a hospital and fast."

I quickly called for an ambulance grabbing my angel blade staying by their side till the paramedics showed up explaining they had an accident.

"Sorry, you're going to have to stay here." One of the men said while I glared replying, "I need to stay with them."

"You need to calm down, you can meet us at Sioux Falls General." He said pushing them into the ambulance quickly driving away.

I looked at the liquid and then towards Bobby's house frowning, I needed to find Bobby and hope to God he was alright.


	44. Floating On

**Chapter 43: Floating On**

I drove in the Impala dialing Bobby's number again finally hearing it go through, "Jeeze I'm a little busy Evelyn."

"Bobby it's the boys… they got hurt and are currently on their way to Leviathan Falls General." I said quickly hearing him curse giving me an address to find him at.

I pulled up to a house walking up to the door knocking loudly until a woman answered the door looking at me perplexed.

"Can I help you?" she asked while I peeked around her saying, "Is Bobby here?"

I saw her pull a shotgun out from behind her aiming at me saying, "What do you want with him?"

"Easy Jody she's with me." Bobby said appearing next to the door as I went to take a step in the door but stopped staring down.

"A little help Bobby boy?" I said pointing to the salt line as he broke the line seeing Jodi glare at him saying, "You brought a demon to my house?!"

"Calm down Jody she isn't like the other ones." Bobby said putting his hands up while she eyed me dangerously causing me to put my hands up defensively.

"We need to get to Sam and Dean before those Leviathans hurt them." I said while he nodded looking towards Jody saying, "Give us a moment Evelyn."

I looked towards Jody giving a small smile saying, "Pleasure meeting you… next time try not to aim a gun at my face."

I stood against the Impala with my arms crossed until Bobby came over to me saying, "We'll take my truck and I'll have Jody drop off the Impala somewhere safe."

I hoped in the passenger seat of his truck as he went over his plan with me, I would steal an ambulance and wait outside for Dean and Sam to get wheeled in. Stealing an ambulance was far too easy against humans simply by knocking him out and hiding him in a nearby bush it was the waiting for the others that unnerved me.

* * *

I tapped my finger on the steering wheel looking out the rearview mirror staring at the door until finally, Bobby came into view wheeling Sam out in a stretcher as I turned towards him saying, "Where is Dean?"

"He'll be here don't get your panties in a bunch." Bobby said while I gave him a grunt in response starting the engine just in time to see Dean wheel himself to the ambulance taking off.

I saw a doctor and a nurse stare at us while we left making me flip them the bird as we sped far away from that hell hole.

After driving to the destination Bobby gave me I helped get the boys inside learning this was an old hunter friend of theirs hideout. Bobby told me to stay put with them while he got rid of the ambulance and supplied us up because with Dean in his condition he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

* * *

Three agonizingly long weeks went by as I stared angrily at the soap opera Dean insisted on watching for the millionth time. Sam was mostly out of it seeming to hallucinate every once in a while but he refused to let it show, I only noticed it cause I didn't sleep like them.

Hearing a knock at the door I stood up peeking my eye through the peephole saying through the door, "Password?"

"Open the damn door igit." I heard making me turn towards Dean and Sam replying, "Good enough for me."

Once I opened the door Bobby placed some beers on the table catching us all up to speed on what's been happening. Since Sam, Dean and I were high up on the Leviathan list Bobby moved around much easier. So far all the hunters that encountered them said they bled black goo which made it easy to tell who was one and who wasn't, however, no one has yet to kill them which was the bad news.

"I'm going to my place and see if I can dig up any old tomes that may have survived the fire." Bobby said as I peeked out of the corner of my eye seeing Sam look off worried in an empty spot making me frown.

"Sam." I said snapping him out of his trance saying, "Why don't we go get some food, I can't stand this stupid soap opera anymore."

"Agreed." Sam said standing up while Dean yelled from the couch, "Get me a pie!"

Sam drove us to a nearby gas station as I walked in going for the pie as he went for a healthier option seeing the man working at the register eye us both wearily.

I walked over with multiple flavors of pie making Sam laugh saying, "Really?"

"I'm going to use them as leverage so he'll give me the damn remote for once. Gimpy needs to learn he's not a man child." I said while he laughed replying, "Fair enough."

Once we paid Sam stopped for a moment looking at a newspaper article seeing his facial features harden for a moment before paying for it.

"You okay?" I asked while he shook his head looking up at me saying, "Yea I'm fine just might be a case."

We got back in the car as I turned towards him saying, "So still getting visits from our lord and savior Satan?"

He turned to me quickly seeing the small smile on my lips replying, "Not as often but yes actually."

"I wish I could fix your noggin but I don't have the power." I said while he shrugged saying, "I'll survive… what about you?"

I felt my lip twitch saying, "What about me?"

"Look losing Castiel was hard on all of us but you… you guys meant a lot to one another and I can only imagine how you're handling it." Sam said quietly.

I frowned looking out the window saying, "I miss him so much it hurts but I know this pain won't go away… at least not completely."

"You learn to fight through it though, one day at a time." Sam said while I looked towards him replying, "Yea I know… at least I have you guys, I honestly don't know what I would do if you guys weren't around."

"Well, we don't plan on going anywhere so you're stuck with us for a while." He said giving me a reassuring smile while I smiled back saying, "Good, being around pretty man meat like you guys gives a girl a reason to wake up in the morning."

He began laughing while I smiled looking back out the window, I still missed him though.

* * *

Once back at the cabin I gave Dean one of the pies insisting that I take control of the remote which he begrudgingly let me.

Night fell as beside me on the couch Dean was snoring loudly while I pet his hair getting bored since there was nothing good left on television. Sam walked by not in pajamas anymore making me tilt my head as he gave me a small smile.

"I'm going out for a bit, let Dean know I was in the right state of mind when I left." He said while I gave him a thumb up saying, "You got it, Captain, call if you need anything not like I'm sleeping."

He nodded as I heard the Impala start listening to it drive away as Dean rolled to his side grabbing my arm making me sigh, it was gonna be a long night.

Morning came as I hummed lightly making some food for Dean as I heard him groan from the other room walking out holding a plate of eggs and bacon for him.

"Morning sleepyhead, I was wondering when you're beauty sleep would end… not like it did much." I said with a light smirk seeing him give me the stink eye but looked past me replying, "Where is Sam?"

"Oh he left last night, said he wanted to clear his head for a while, but don't worry he was in his right state of mind when he left." I said seeing him hobble forward replying, "Are you freaking kidding me you let him leave? We have to look for him now."

I put my hands up defensively saying, "Now listen here Deano your brother is a grown boy and can make his own decisions. Besides, you're in no condition to walk gimpy."

Dean grabbed his phone letting Bobby know but he told him what I did that he needs to let his leg heal and Sam will be fine. Unconvinced by what we were saying I heard a saw scurrying to the back room watching Dean begin to cut his cast off making me sigh knowing I couldn't stop him now.


	45. Things are Gonna Get Better

**Chapter 44: Things Are Gonna Get Better**

After insisting that I drove the car we hotwired I took Dean to the store Sam and I had stopped in so he could look for clues as to why Sam left. I had told him that Sam saw a newspaper article but I didn't get a good look at it so that was the first place he looked.

"He's not answering me now… butt head." I said closing my phone while I looked at Dean saying, "Find anything?"

Dean held up the article about an icepick killer in the area saying it was the best lead we had right now so we decided to head to the morgue. Once there we learned what we were looking for, a Kitsune and though I had never encountered one it seemed they had before. The coroner let us know Sam had already been there and must have had a personal reason for doing this alone but Dean said he didn't want to bring it up.

I was able to track down the hotel Sam was staying at getting the key to his room easily with a few bats of my eyelashes to the attendant. Once inside we saw Sam already had articles on the Kitsune seeing Dean sit on the bed looking at the door angrily for when Sam would show up.

It didn't take long to hear the usual purr of Dean's Impala watching him stand up as the door was being unlocked hitting Sam directly in the face. I watched Sam fall backward standing up to make sure he was okay but Dean closed the door leaving me in the hotel room clearly not wanting me to interrupt.

* * *

I leaned against the door hearing the yelling when it slowly died down feeling the door move almost falling out of the room onto Dean. I gave him an innocent smile as Sam came in giving me a small smile which I returned hoping that they settled their differences.

"So are we giving up on hunting the Kitsune?" I asked curiously seeing Dean and Sam look at one another replying, "Yea."

"Lame was hoping to kill something but I guess I can wait for something else… why was this case so important to run off Sammy boy?" I asked looking between them.

"I knew her when she was little, she has a good reason for what she's doing." Sam said defensively while I laughed saying, "Hey man I'm a demon relax if you think she's okay then I won't question it."

He nodded while Dean took off his jacket saying, "We should get some sleep, I'll call Bobby in the morning and have us meet him somewhere."

Sam and I nodded as I watched them head to bed but I walked into the bathroom staring at my reflection in the mirror frowning. I shrugged off Castiel's trench coat hanging it up before turning on the hot water and undressing completely.

I sat in the tub feeling the warm water consume me as I grabbed my phone from the toilet seat flipping through my contacts stopping at one pressing the call button.

"Evelyn?" I heard the voice say surprised while I closed my eyes saying, "Hey boss…"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?" he asked hearing the charming lace of his words as I said, "I take it you heard about Leviathans?"

I could hear a small sigh on the other end followed by, "Yes indeed, your angel boyfriend let them out."

"Cassy… he… tried…" I tried to say but felt tears begin to fill my eyes just from saying his name while Crowley cut off saying, "Yes I know love… I'm sorry but he did have it coming."

"Do you think he could still be alive out there somewhere?" I asked hopefully while he replied, "I'm sure it's possible but I wouldn't bet on it, I assume moose, squirrel and you have other things to deal with."

"How do you kill Leviathans?" I asked seriously while he laughed saying, "They can't be as far as I'm aware, why plan on taking them all out yourself?"

I looked towards the bathroom door saying, "Something like that."

"Well out of the kindness of my black heart I shall give you a list of demons you can try getting information out of, at least give you something to do and get them off my back." He said while I leaned back in the tub saying, "Thanks boss… and sorry for trying to kill you."

I heard him laughing saying, "Oh don't worry I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me in the future."

"I don't doubt that." I said begrudgingly not hearing anything on the other end until he broke the silence saying, "So what are you wearing?"

I closed my eyes hanging up the phone tossing it onto my clothes sighing lightly, I may have opened a bad can of worms.

* * *

The next morning true to his word Dean called Bobby who told us to meet him at another hotel so we were back in the Impala to another hotel. I decided not to talk to the boys about calling Crowley last night since I knew they'd just want to go after him but he was the least of our problems.

My phone went off as I looked down at the text seeing Crowley had sent me a list of names and addresses making me smile hearing Dean say, "Who is texting you?"

"A girl has her admirers Deano." I said closing my phone seeing his eyes roll but deciding not to argue coming up to the hotel.

We all walked up to the desk as Dean said, "Hey I'm going to go get more medicine per doctor's orders."

"Want me to tag along?" I asked curiously while he replied quickly, "No, I can do this by myself."

I raised my eyebrow at him but decided not to question it watching him get into the Impala as the manager handed Sam the key. Sam and I walked up to the door but I stopped short seeing Sam look towards me worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked while I bit my lip saying, "I got a list of names of demons that may know more about Leviathans."

"That was Crowley who texted you wasn't it?" he said in a serious tone making me nod replying, "I can't just wait around not doing anything… I need to get answers Sammy."

He put his hand up saying, "You don't have to explain yourself to me I get it, just please keep in touch with us."

I laughed saying, "Oh you boys couldn't keep me away that easily… let Deano know I'm okay and you take care of yourself."

"I will." Sam said giving a sad smile while I pulled the trench coat tighter around me saying, "Now… I got some demons to torture."

* * *

**Author Note: Since I work in retail and because of the virus outbreak everyone has been crazy so I won't be uploading as quickly since I'm working over 10 hour days and don't have the time or energy to write when I get home. Rest assured all is well and more chapters will be out as soon as possible. In the meantime, everyone stay safe!**


	46. Revenge and a Little More

**Chapter 45: Revenge and a Little More**

I groaned rubbing my sore shoulders, getting rid of another body for what felt like the millionth time sitting down on an old chair. Last few weeks I had gone through the list of demons that may have information on the Leviathan or were just as sore in Crowley's side.

The few things I did learn were they bled black, they could shapeshift into anyone they come into contact with even a strand of hair and in doing so got all their memories. It was yet to be seen if they could do the same to a demon and if so would they get their meat suits memories or ours. Lastly, I learned that they ate humans and any other living creature for that matter, a few demons I encountered were shaken up by watching their fellow demons get eaten whole when Leviathans decided to show their true form.

I could hear my phone going off beside me tilting lazily over seeing it was from Dean picking it up saying, "Hey Deano."

"We got one, alive but it's under a spell." He said making me perk up replying, "Where are you?"

I teleported to the location he gave me seeing Bobby injecting something into a man but his eyes turned towards me unaffected saying, "Well hello Evelyn."

Bobby turned noticing me throwing the needle down saying, "Well all poisons are out that I can think of."

"You know we heard you were looking for us, you have no idea how much that pleases the boss." The man said making me glare towards him while Bobby came over to me whispering, "I hope you got more information on how to kill them."

I shook my head saying, "No but this is the first time one has been captured so I'm excited to find out."

I heard movement upstairs seeing Sam and Dean descend down the stairs making the guy laugh replying, "Good the whole Scooby doo gang is here, you do realize Edgar is still alive. Don't worry Evelyn we forgive you."

I growled angrily but Dean grabbed my shoulder moving me back as he said, "How did you track us?"

He shrugged replying, "Oh simple pattern recognition software and the fact while we were in that angel it was easy to pick up the patterns he knew."

My fist tightened as he said, "But I'm the least of your problems you should check the news."

I looked at the boys all of us walking upstairs as Bobby turned the television on showing that they had duplicated Sam and Dean and were going on a killing spree. We could hear the Leviathan say he got hair samples from their shower making me frown.

"We gotta do something about this." Sam said while Bobby shook his head replying, "You boys need to lay low, this is exactly what they are hoping for."

"We can't just lay low they are killing people out there." Dean said determined causing Bobby to sigh giving them the name of someone who could get them new identities for the time being.

"I'll stay here with you Bobby, I'm itching to try to figure out how these things tick." I said while he nodded replying, "I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

I threw off my gloves angrily into the trash bin, burning, electrocuting, salt, silver, iron nor all the usual suspects had zero effect on them thus far. I was growing aggravated as was Bobby since we had been at it for hours so far.

"You guys know this spell is gonna wear off eventually." He said looking towards Bobby saying, "I'm going to eat you once that happens."

He turned towards me with a smirk saying, "And we can do all the things that angel wished he did to you, uninterrupted this time."

I growled angrily picking up the machete chopping his head off watching it bounce along the floor silencing him.

"Should have done that in the beginning." Bobby said as I put down the machete saying, "It can buy us some time at least."

We heard the doorbell ring climbing the stairs watching Bobby peek through the peephole turning towards me saying, "It's Jody, you probably should hide she didn't like you last time."

"Yes keep me in the creepy basement with the dude who can't die." I said while he said quietly, "I'll be down in a second try not to do anything stupid."

I walked downstairs again sitting on a chair far away from the body frowning as the head started to move towards the body. So even if we did cut its head off we'd have to take it far away from the body but it still didn't kill them obviously.

Bobby came downstairs just as the head reattached itself seeing him blink towards me saying, "It's not going to be that easy to kill me."

"Clearly…" I said crossing my arms while I looked towards Bobby saying, "We shall just have to try harder."

Jody ended up wanting to stay for food and to help clean up the place so I had to stay hidden in the basement as Bobby kept coming and going. We were going to test out electricity despite my telling him it was attempted but he didn't care.

Unfortunately, Bobby got to close brushing against his arm watching the Leviathan shapeshift into him gaining all his memories.

"He doesn't trust you, always keeps a thing of holy water in case you ever turn on him." The Leviathan taunted seeing Bobby start to shock him telling him to be quiet but he continued to put him down.

"I don't know why you bother with all this, she's never going to like you, you're just a sad old man who gave up a long time ago." The leviathan said as I picked up the machete bringing it next to the leviathans head saying, "You shut your stupid mouth black blood, Bobby is a great guy and who cares if he doesn't trust me hell I'm a demon I don't blame the guy after everything he's been through so why don't you slither your ass back to Purgatory where you belong!"

He went to yell at me when something dripped onto his head causing him to cry out in pain watching his skin begin to sizzle as he fought against his restraints clearly shaken by it. More drops fell as he cried out again while I looked towards Bobby watching him run upstairs real quick.

"Well look at that, we found your Achilles heel." I said smirking watching him glare at me through gritted teeth saying, "Our boss is going to make you suffer when he catches you."

"Who's your boss?" I asked while he just laughed hearing Bobby's footsteps holding a bucket.

"Sodium Borate, that's what works on these suckers." Bobby said making me smile as he poured more on the Leviathan watching him cry out in pain.

I held out the machete to Bobby saying, "I'll let you do the honors of decapitating yourself."

"Never thought I'd hear that but I'm game." Bobby said taking the machete slicing off the Leviathan's head watching it roll away.

I put on some gloves putting the head in a box wrapping it up while Bobby wrapped up the body to be buried far away from the head.

"Listen Evelyn about what he said…" Bobby began but I cut him off saying, "It's fine Bobby I'm used to people not trusting me and I get it I've done some bad things."

"You've also done a hell of a lot of good too." He said while I smiled lightly replying, "I guess so but there is always more it seems."

"Yea hunter life never ends but someone has to do it." He said while I ran my hand over the trench coat saying, "Someone has to protect you guys."


	47. Black Wedding

**Chapter 46: Black Wedding**

Now that I knew how to stop Leviathans I wasted no time in taking out any that were popping up with my super mega soaker filled with Sodium Borate. I learned Dean and Sam had a falling out while on the road but knew that it wouldn't last long since they always made up afterward.

I heard my phone ring looking down letting out a little groan answering the phone saying, "What do you want now?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who used to give you immense pleasure?" Crowley said sounding quite offended making me sigh replying, "Oh mighty King of Hell why have you summoned thee?"

"Sarcasm is ugly on you darling but I had a request for you." He said as I replied, "So long as it doesn't involve maiming the Winchester boys or Bobby I'm game."

"I have reason to believe one of my crossroad demons has gone rouge cashing in on souls before their rightful date. I need you with your new-found hunter abilities to figure out if that is indeed the case." He said while I tapped my chin saying, "That's going out of my way…"

"Moose and Squirrel are involved in it." He said making me laugh replying, "Well why didn't you just say so then."

I heard him sigh on the other end before hanging up on me causing me to huff putting my phone away deciding the easiest thing to do was teleport to Dean. I picked up my phone dialing his number hearing it ring twice before he picked up.

"Hey Evelyn." he said while I smiled into the phone saying, "Dean my man... where are you?"

He prattled on his address going to talk more but I hung up the phone appearing in the back of the Impala hearing a loud girly scream from the passage seat seeing not Sam but a new fellow riding shotgun.

"Hello Deano… girly man." I said causing the newcomer to say, "Holy smokes where did you come from?"

"Relax Garth this is Evelyn." Dean said calmly making me smile waving towards the newcomer watching as he relaxed saying, "Are you an angel?"

This caused Dean and me to both laugh as I said, "Oh silly no I'm a demon."

His eyes widened in fear as Dean put his hand up saying, "Relax man she's cool, helped save the world and everything."

"Well any friend of Dean is a friend of mine, I'm Garth." He said smiling sweetly towards me holding his hand out taking it replying, "Evelyn, demon extraordinaire."

"So why did you pop up out of nowhere?" Dean questioned while I sighed saying, "I got a tip that a demon may be ganking people before their time is up so I'm here to find out who and handle it… is this why you guys are here?"

"It sure is… well, and Dean is all worked up about Sam getting married." Garth said making me snort saying, "Sam wouldn't get married."

"Oh trust me it's a thing, but it's too fishy not to be our kind of thing." Dean said making me lean back in my chair saying, "Alright boys catch me up."

* * *

After a long interesting conversation looking between Garth and Dean, I had to say this was just our kind of crazy. I also had no idea that a prophet wrote novels off of their lives and made a mental note to grab all that was made just to torment them. We reached our destination which was an office of a man who most likely made a deal as I suppressed a giggle feeling like Garth was way out of his element.

Walking inside we saw Sam exiting the lobby with a girl who had an obsession crazy look in her eye… like stalker status. She clung to Sam as I gave Dean a sideways glance both of us silently agreeing this was for sure our thing.

I listened to them talk as Becky I learned her name was kept glancing over towards me as if trying to place me finally saying, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Evelyn." I said simply seeing her eyes grow big saying excitedly, "The demon that used to work with Crowley… oh my goodness you are so cool."

"Okay Sam you got my blessing." I said making Dean nudge me in the side while she looked towards me sadly saying, "I'm sorry about your angel boyfriend."

I felt my lip twitch just hearing someone bring him up saying, "Thanks…"

She turned towards Dean giving him a stern look saying, "And you should be ashamed of your dirty thoughts towards her."

I quickly turned towards Dean as his expression became hard walking past her saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

As we walked up the stairs I put my arm around him saying, "You and I Deano are gonna have a chat after this… you dirty boy."

He made an uncomfortable noise while Garth just kept looking back and forth towards us clearly unsure of what to say.

We went up to question the man we believed to have made the deal but learned quickly this was his entire wife's dream instead. We left the man following his wife as she walked out watching Dean approach her first.

"Lady you're in danger." Dean said watching her look at him saying, "Are you threatening me?"

"No, we are just trying to save you from the danger." I said trying to keep her calm while Garth said, "Demons are after you because you sold your soul for your husband."

Her eyes averted towards him but for a moment I saw the flicker of worry pass through them as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, lady, we don't have time for this crap, they could be coming for you at any time." Dean said waving his hand seeing her glare at him replying, "If you all don't leave right now I'm calling security."

Dean went to speak but I nudged him away seeing him sigh defeated while we all walked out of the building.

"Well, this is perfect…" Dean grumbled while I shrugged saying, "Girly boy shouldn't have come in hot with the demon talk."

"Oh shucks, I'm sorry guys." Garth said making me tilt my head towards him seeing Dean forgive him before we decided to come back tomorrow and keep an eye on her.

* * *

I sat in the hotel room on Dean's bed watching Garth continually glance in my direction making me turn towards him seeing he would quickly turn his head away when I did.

"Can I help you?" I asked finally since Dean left us alone to get food making the staring more awkward hearing him clear his throat.

"Pardon me for asking but when Becky mentioned you had an angel boyfriend… how does that work?" he asked feeling my body tense up slightly.

"We have the girl and boy parts like everyone else you know." I pointed out seeing him laugh nervously replying, "Well yeah but you're both running around in meat suits and all."

"I'm walking around in an empty one and as of being blown to pieces by Lucifer once so was he." I said casually feeling him sit closer.

"Was he the one that was working with Dean and Sam, Dean doesn't talk about it but Bobby mentioned it to me." Garth questioned making me turn away from him looking out the window sadly, "Castiel… his name was Castiel…"

"What happened to him?" Garth asked gently making me close my eyes for a moment saying, "He tried to save us… got himself killed."

"I'm awfully sorry to hear that… you must have really loved him." Garth said carefully gauging my reaction as I turned to him smiling sadly, "Yea… I really did."

* * *

**Sorry, it's been a while since I've posted!**


	48. Closed Loop

**Chapter 47: Closed Loop**

The next morning we sat in the Impala outside where the lady worked seeing Dean tap the steering wheel clearly getting restless. I felt my eyes shift seeing someone with a hood covering his face walk in making my eyes narrow.

"Hey, boy wonder our demon just walked in." I said with a slightly bored tone watching Dean and Garth jump out of the car into action.

I walked out of the car sighing, there wasn't much I could do for the lady, like it or not her soul was hell-bound. Getting into the building Dean went to grab the lady just as a decoration would have killed her seeing her stare at it clearly terrified.

"Alright lady you're going to have to come clean with us." Dean said while she nodded shakily saying, "Alright a guy approached me about making a deal so my husband could get his raise."

"This is clearly a rogue demon, they are supposed to give 10 years." Garth said making me squat saying, "Not necessarily, Dean was only given a year and sometimes people get more or less… however, they are told before the deal is struck."

"The man said 10 years I swear." She said towards me making me smile saying, "I believe you dear, the only question is what we do with her, if she stays she's vulnerable."

"My cousin has a place she can stay in until this mess is cleaned up." Garth suggested making me nod as he gave her the address not sensing the demon around anymore.

"We need to get to Sammy, if a demon made a deal with Becky too he could be in danger." I said looking towards Dean seeing him agree.

* * *

Making our way to Becky's house we found it abandoned as I walked around trying to find clues running into the Supernatural series grabbing one of them before hiding it in my trench coat pocket. I spotted a little bit of blood on the ground realizing it was Sam's scanning my eyes to see a waffle maker on the ground.

"We may be too late…" I said quietly as Dean came over to me replying, "You kissed us for a reason, can't you track him that way?"

I began looking at her pictures saying, "That mostly went away when Lucy blew me into little chunks so no… besides, I guarantee you she is using something to hide him."

Garth came into the room showing us her twitter notices from her laptop talking about going on a trip with her husband watching Dean grab one of the pictures. He turned it over seeing an address deciding this was the best lead we had at the moment.

Getting out weapons we walked quietly to the house hearing Sam and Becky's voice as Dean carefully opened the door. We all jumped in ready to kill seeing Sam sitting on the bed with Becky standing realizing he wasn't in any danger looking at the others foolishly.

"See told you guys he was fine." I said slipping away my weapon hearing Dean scoff putting his gun away before saying, "Alright you got a lot of explaining to do."

We all listened as she told us about her friend who offered her a potion to make Sam fall in love with her but she had yet to officially seal the deal in order to make it permanent. She was supposed to meet with him later to give her an answer but she decided against it after talking with Sam. We all devised a plan to get the jump on the demon knowing where he was supposed to be which made things easier. We all piled in the Impala as I sat uncomfortably between Garth and Becky seeing her keep eyeing towards me.

"Can I help you crazy eyes?" I asked cocking my eyebrow as she smiled saying, "It's just… you're wearing his trench coat and I never thought I'd meet a nice demon at least you're nice in the books."

I laughed darkly saying, "Say's the books."

"Oh, you ignore her she's just a big old softy." Garth said feeling him nudge me causing a growl to leave my lips flashing him my black eyes hearing a light squeak pushing into the door making me smirk, "That's what I thought."

"Stop scaring the children Evelyn." Dean said sternly making my eyes go back to normal saying, "It's so easy though…"

I saw him stare at me in the mirror making me grumble crossing my arms just ready for this all to be over with, I had Leviathans to kill.

Becky went in first to draw the devil's trap and set everything up while Garth, Sam, Dean and I got our weapons out. I picked up my phone messing with some of the buttons giving them a thumb up signaling I was ready as we walked in seeing Becky had trapped the demon in a trap.

"Evelyn… surprised to see you here." He said eyeing me making me smirk replying, "What can I say I'm a cockroach… hard to catch and even harder to kill."

He let out a little laugh as I said, "Why are you collecting souls early?"

"Oh no… you see I don't kill anyone dear that all goes to my intern, don't like getting my hands dirty. It's amazing what loopholes you can find when you read the fine print." He said putting his hands up smirking behind us.

I turned but it was to slow as I was punched backward hard into the wall grunting seeing another demon walk in throwing the others into a wall. He broke the seal keeping Guy in place seeing him brush his jacket off hearing Dean began to mutter the incantation to exercise us making me wince. Guy put his hand up watching Dean struggle to breath looking down to see the demon knife near my foot seeing Becky look around fearfully.

Her eyes met mine while the other demon began chocking Dean as I used my powers to push the knife towards her feet just in time for Guy to appear in front of me grabbing my throat lifting me up. My eyes shifted to see Becky kill Jackson making me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Guy said tightening his grip for a moment while I said hoarsely, "I told daddy on you."

I lifted my hand waving my phone showing I had called someone seeing his eyes widened backing up into Dean who placed the demon knife to his neck saying, "I suggest you break the deals."

"Good work love." I heard beside me seeing Crowley appear wearing his usual smirk looking over at the others seeing Becky's eyes widened, "You're Crowley!"

Crowley clearly ignoring her stepped forward looking at Sam saying, "Congratulations Sam, I would have sent a gift but was a bit caught up."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned as he looked towards him saying, "Taking care of my bad children, thanks to Evelyn's recording I got all the confession I needed… shame about Jackson though, he had promise."

I saw Crowley's dangerous glare turn towards Guy saying, "We only have one rule in Hell… don't break deals, should anyone find out about those loopholes people wouldn't be doing their job properly now would they?"

Guy turned away from him knowing he was right hearing a sigh escape Crowley's lips turning towards Dean and Sam saying, "I will cancel all the deals he made no hard feelings just hand him over so I can make an example out of him."

"Why generosity?" Sam asked skeptically hearing Crowley groan replying, "Have you chuckleheads not noticed that no demons have been bothering you lately?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other making me cross my arms saying, "They want the Leviathans killed as much as you do."

"Well give us what you know." Dean demanded watching Crowley roll his eyes replying, "I have, Evelyn has been informed of everything now would you please hand him over and I can be on my way?"

"Destroy the deals first." Dean said watching Crowley snap his fingers as Dean pushed Guy towards him watching them both disappear.

I heard a groan to my side seeing Garth wake up holding his head, "What did I miss?"


	49. Tur Duck What?

**Chapter 48: Tur Duck What?**

I stood beside the car as the others were in Becky's apartment looking over the book I had taken from Becky. It was creepy to see that whoever this writer was knew so much about me but more importantly about the time Castiel and I spent together. Knowing all the sideways glances Castiel had given me when I wasn't paying attention hurt more reading it when he wasn't here to tell me.

I heard the door open putting the book away saying our farewell to Garth feeling him give me a long uncomfortable hug as he did the same to Dean. We watched him saunter off making me shake my head laughing.

"So Crowley has been giving you information about the Leviathans?" Sam asked while I nodded replying, "Yea why do you think I've been so busy?"

"Anything else he said?" Dean asked making me shrug replying, "Just that he hates dick but honestly who could hate that."

Dean and Sam made face at each other while I sighed replying, "Look for right now the smart thing to do is lie low until we can cut the head off the original snake, perhaps that way it will stop all of them."

"She has a point…" Sam said looking towards Dean seeing him make a face but begrudgingly agree not liking that I was right.

* * *

The next few days went by quietly, we were squatting in different houses but it seemed the Leviathans had been quiet causing me to worry. Crowley hadn't sent me any more information making me wonder if they knew we were lying low. Sam was busy trying to find any cases so we wouldn't all go stir crazy already watching Bobby and Dean butt heads about being cautious.

"I think I got something." Sam said making me sit up from lounging on the couch looking over at him intrigued.

"So get this, there have been recent sightings of a creature dubbed the Jersey Devil hiding out in the forests of this town." Sam said as I leaned over the laptop replying, "Jersey Devil… that's a laugh."

"Might be our thing, people going missing and all." Dean said hopefully feeling stir crazy looking towards Bobby hearing a defeated sigh escape his lips knowing he was right.

It was a quick drive to the location as we split up, Sam and Dean went to talk to the Park Ranger while Bobby and I left to the morgue. I looked around Bobby's truck since this was the first time I went with him and not the wonder boys but after being continuously stuck in a squatter house with them I needed a break.

"Alright kid don't touch anything and don't say anything stupid." Bobby warned making me laugh replying, "I'm not the boys you know, plus I'm much older than you old man."

He gave me the stink eye making me wink at him walking in the door first seeing the lady at the desk stare towards us blankly. She pointed us in the direction of the morgue as we walked down the quiet hallways seeing the doctor writing something down beside a dead body.

After the first few examinations it was clear this was our type of thing but according to Bobby none of these kills matched what he was used to. They weren't missing their hearts or specific organs it was just all animalistic behavior as if whatever this was had been starving. Making our way out of the morgue we walked to the truck as he called the boys telling them to meet us at a diner so we could go over what we found.

I sat between Bobby and Dean seeing the very unhappy waiter take our order as Dean happily ordered a Turducken which I thought was absolutely absurd. Sam told us what happened with the Chief Ranger as Bobby went over all the things it wasn't seeing the confusion on both of their faces.

"Maybe we should go into the woods and check it out ourselves." I said grabbing some fries from Dean's plate seeing him give me the stink eye making me wink.

I walked alongside the boys huffing as they all were armed for anything that may come out of the woods but I was left with just an angel knife so I had to hope whatever was killing people wasn't too fast. It didn't take long for Bobby to find the mangled body of the Ranger who went missing strung up in a tree.

"Wanna get the body down?" Bobby said looking towards me as I cocked my eyebrow saying, "Why me?"

"If it's diseased with anything you won't catch it… ain't scared are you?" he said giving a light smirk towards me as I glared playfully at him looking at the dead body saying, "No but looks like you are."

He went to protest but I already started climbing the tree poking the body down with the angel blade as it thudded to the ground beside them. I hoped down the tree as they began inspecting the body for a cause of death. Best we could tell it was partially eaten and shredded by a predator as Dean and Sam called the other ranger to bring him down to confirm it was his missing partner.

* * *

I was leaning against a tree bored when the ranger finally showed up after dark seeming to be completely relaxed by the whole situation. He identified the body not seeing him care either way making me watch him suspiciously. He went to call it in when suddenly something below grabbed him before any of us could move to stop it.

"Turn your flashlights off." Bobby said as we did so seeing him close his eyes concentrating on the sounds of movement turning as he shot in the air watching bodies fall with a thud.

"Damn nice shot." I said crouching by the body cringing at its appearance it was downright fugly.

"Let's head back before more men show up… and take ugly with us." Dean said as they hauled him into the trunk of the impala heading to our base camp.

My feet swung lazily as they began poking and prodding at our new dead friend, suddenly he got up watching the guys being shooting him over and over until he collapsed back on the table.

"I think you got him." I said snickering while they rolled their eyes seeing Dean sit beside me clearly seeing he didn't care about any of this.

Bobby and Sam began preforming an autopsy learning the man once was a much larger man but must have lost it when he turned. While fishing around his innards they were met with inflated glands as well as strange bluish grey goo emitting from his body.

"Can we wrap this up, I'm craving another of them Turducken burgers." Dean said impatiently standing up while Sam and Bobby nodded wearily deciding we should do some research anyway.

I watched Dean strangely as he made light moaning noises while eating his burger hearing Sam type away on his laptop finding any information about the creature we found in the woods. It seemed he had gone missing not long ago but not much information could be found. My eyes began drifting to other people in the restaurant seeing them intensely eating their burgers as well frowning.

"Hey Sammy…" I said seeing him look towards me as I tilted my head saying, "This is suspicious right?"

He and Bobby looked up seeing everyone acting the same as Dean watching him quickly grab Dean's burger causing him to glare saying, "Hey I'm not finished with that!"

"Easy tiger we should check this thing." I said seeing him hold the glare but begrudgingly agree as we went back to base camp.

"How are you feeling Dean?" I asked once we got back as he sat down in a sort of daze replying, "I feel fine, great even, for once I'm not upset about anything… Cas the Leviathans… nothing… I'd like my burger back though."

"Are you high right now?" Sam questioned him seeing Dean look up towards him bored saying, "Dude come on."

"Son you're acting just like those people at the restaurant and that Ranger before he was dragged off, you can't tell me that something isn't off." Bobby said seeing Dean shrug as we all heard a bubbling noise seeing the burger being to spew goo.

"Well that's a turn off." I said cringing while Dean replied, "If I wasn't so calm I'd vomit."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few weeks, work has been crazy but I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**


	50. Welcome to Misery

**Chapter 49: Welcome to Misery**

I listened to Dean snoring beside me sleeping off the effects of his burger while Sam, Bobby and I staked out the restaurant hoping to figure out where the Turducken came from. Eventually a suspicious truck pulled up and left as we followed them to a factory eyeing it curiously. I felt my body tense up seeing Edgar one of the Leviathans hop out of the truck with a hooded figure at his side.

I tensed up ready to jump into action but Bobby stopped me saying, "Don't go in their halfcocked we don't know how many of those things are in there."

I glared at him wanting to kill him now but knew Bobby was right and that my emotions were getting the better of my good judgement. Dean groaned next to me catching him up to speed when a limo pulled up to the building seeing a man in a nice suit step out.

"That's Dick Roman… he's a famous billionaire and one of the most powerful men in America." Bobby said surprised while I leaned in saying, "Leviathans must have taken over his meat suit."

"Well at least now I know what Crowley meant by hating dick… he must be the leader in all this." Dean said as I glared towards him taking my angel blade out saying, "We should cut the head off the snake."

"Patience… again we don't know all the facts yet." Bobby said trying to calm me but I began shaking with anger, Bobby couldn't understand what it was like… feeling hands that weren't Castiel touching me all the while his smirking face looked on knowing someone was behind the mask.

We decided to split up, Dean and Sam would stay in the car while Bobby and I got on a roof using his device to hear in the building to get information. I laid on the ground beside Bobby holding his device as he listened in with headphones on. He went into details what was happening including how they were using the burgers to make humans docile and easier to eat. Another thing we learned that Leviathans were cannibals and forced each other to eat themselves when they didn't listen, I guess that would be the only way to get rid of bad eggs discreetly.

I heard a noise behind me but was to slow as I was met with a boot to the head feeling myself fall unconscious.

* * *

I felt my body being pushed into a chair groaning as my eyes opened seeing Dick Roman smirking in front of me going to move but realized my hands were tied behind the chair. Looking down I noticed the Devil's Trap on the floor feeling my body begin to shake with fury. My eyes turned black glaring daggers at him but he simply laughed standing from behind the desk.

"Oh how I missed seeing that fire in your eyes, good to see you again Evelyn." He said coolly coming around the desk sitting on it in front of me motioning the others out of the room.

"So you're the dick everyone has been talking about." I said seething while he smirked replying, "Glad to see I've made an impression on you and your little hunter friends."

I felt my body tense for a moment saying, "Where is Bobby?"

"Relax, we haven't eaten him… yet." He said making me pull against my restraints saying, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want what anyone wants, complete world domination, everyone bowing down to me and a partner by my side of course." He said making me roll my eyes saying, "Dream on buddy, plus I'm a demon you hate us."

He laughed standing up saying, "True, I despise your kind and intend to wipe them out but you Evelyn… call me sentimental but while we were riding that angel boy we felt the connection."

"Sorry buddy not going to happen." I said while he smirked down at me saying, "What makes you think you have a choice? Clearly you know if I want you I can take you."

I felt his finger run up my leg tensing as it stopped above my knee glaring daggers at him saying darkly, "I'm going to kill you… you black gooey bitch."

He laughed leaning down to my ear as the door opened saying, "I'd like to see you try."

"Eveyln?" I heard Bobby's voice say turning towards him seeing him brought in to the chair beside me making sure he was alright.

"Well hello Mr. Singer." Dick said moving towards him seeing Bobby glare towards him saying, "Dick."

"Glad to finally get to talk to you my friend but wish it was under better circumstances." Dick said straightening his tie while Bobby scoffed saying, "So what now, gonna use me as bait for the boys cause it's not going to work."

I eyed him for a moment, we both knew Dean and Sam would risk their lives to get us out and I had half a mind to believe Dick knew that too. Suddenly we heard screams outside the building making me roll my eyes, speak of the devils and they shall come.

I saw the smile waver on Dick's face for a moment but it quickly came back saying, "You'll both have to excuse me for a moment."

He came over to me grabbing my chin forcing his mouth to mine before briskly walking away closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Bobby asked confused while I growled pulling hard on my restraints ripping the rope saying, "Nothing, just remind me to burn my lips once we get out of here."

He was able to use his shoe to scuff the Devil's Trap so I could get out standing up stretching my limbs. I walked over to him untying him as he went to the desk looking over the papers and grabbing the gun as he took pictures while I went to the door peeking out hearing the screams still.

"Bobby not to be a Debby downer but if we don't get moving we can kiss our chance goodbye." I said seeing him look up towards me surprised nodding quickly.

I opened the door again seeing Dick's assistant making me smirk kicking her through the wall taking my angel blade out ready for a fight. Bobby and I fought our way out of the building seeing it was mostly abandoned to deal with Sam and Dean making our way down to the warehouse seeing Dick point his gun towards the boys.

"Hey assbutt!" I said loudly watching him turn in time for Bobby to shoot him in the head and Dean to spray him with the Borate causing him to scream in pain.

We all ran for the truck jumping in as Dean gunned it hearing shots go off grunting as I gripped my side feeling a bullet embedded in me.

"You hit?" Dean said from the front while I hissed saying, "I'll live."

"Bobby your hat." Sam said holding it up seeing at eye level was a bullet hole in it feeling my body tense up looking to my side, "Bobby!"

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	51. The Stages of Grief

**Chapter 50: The Stages of Grief**

I paced angrily in the waiting room shooing off the nurses and staff that tried to see if I was wounded but I told them it was from Bobby. Bobby, the boys were with him he was stable but they didn't seem hopeful. Tired of pacing I sat on a chair fidgeting as I ran my fingers over Castiel's trench coat, I couldn't lose someone else… not like this. Sam and Dean came into the room standing up quickly as I saw the grim look pass over their faces.

"How is he?" I asked quickly while Sam said, "Stable for now but he's given us a scare… they can't remove the bullet until his swelling goes down so now it's a waiting game."

"I want to see him." I said seeing them both look at each other than nod showing me to his room as I sat in the chair beside him.

I grabbed his hand gently while the boys left the room to talk to the doctors and an insurance representative feeling my body shake slightly.

"Come on old man you can fight through this… you can't let a simple bullet take you out like this…" I said quietly watching the monitors beep calmly.

I squeezed his hand a little tighter feeling tears begin to build in my eyes saying harshly, "I swear I'll kill the son of a bitch who did this to you... not only for you but for Cassy too…"

The boys and a nurse came back in as I brushed away my tears before they could see them standing up while the nurse said, "The swelling as gone down we can begin to prep him for surgery, if you guys would like to speak to him beforehand now is your chance."

Dean didn't move but Sam went over to him taking his hand whispering to him watching Bobby's eyes flutter open. He went to try and speak but I realized he couldn't grabbing a pen seeing him right on Sam's hand.

He looked over at us with a small smile on his lips hearing him say, "Idjits…"

I went to smile back until his eyes shut once more hearing the machine begin to flat line signaling that he was gone.

* * *

They say there are five stages to grieving and I knew one of them was anger, boy was I good at this one. After a few days I left Sam and Dean to deal with my anger in the only way I knew, killing things and drinking. After the first few weeks Dean called me to make sure I was okay and that they were doing everything they could to figure out what the numbers Bobby had wrote down meant.

I did what I could trying to figure out what the Leviathans were doing but no matter how much I tortured them no one wanted to talk about Dick or his plans. Crowley didn't prove to be much help either but my tornado of a mood wasn't something he wasn't used to, it was just never driven by the death of friends.

"I've told you all I know, can't you just let it go?" Crowley said leaning against the wall with his scotch in hand while I growled saying, "It's not that easy…"

I heard him sigh saying, "I would hope you'd have come back to me after that angel boy was killed… you've been around those annoying boys far too long."

"You and I both know I wouldn't have…" I said calming my voice down a bit while he walked closer saying, "Yes… my dear demon Evelyn who wishes to redeem herself from a life time in Hell."

I looked over at him briefly saying, "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no darling quite the opposite, never in all the years I've been in Hell and all the demons I've ever met are like you. Probably why I took such an interested in you, you were different… well the sexual appetite you had did help a bit." He said feeling my lip twitch for a moment saying, "Sometimes I wish I could be just like all the others… it would have made things much simpler."

"No use dwelling on it now love, you're in too deep now." He said handing me his scotch as I took it drinking the rest of it leaning back on the leather chair I was sitting on saying, "The only thing keeping me from breaking at this point is taking out that asshole Dick."

"I'd be careful around him." Crowley said taking the empty glass from me while I shrugged saying, "Hey so long as I kill him with me I honestly could care less at this point."

"Aww and waste a perfectly good ass like this?" Crowley teased making me shake my head saying, "Flattery won't get you anywhere boss."

"Yes it seems you've been a bit celibate lately… sad really." He replied dramatically making me snort saying, "You're the King of Hell… you should have a line of ladies and men wanting you."

"True… but remember what I said darling." He said feeling him come up beside me saying into my ear, "There is no one like you."

* * *

I sat on the beach as the sun was beginning to set finally reaching the end of my long road to healing, ending with acceptance. Weeks had gone by and after all the fighting and killing I was just tired at this point. Okay so maybe I wasn't feeling acceptance but pure numbness, but it was close enough in my books. The grasp of feeling alone was starting to get to me but with Dean and Sam not getting any closer to cracking Bobby's code my hope was dwindling again.

"Wish you were here Cassy… you always kept my hope up…" I said looking out at the ocean frowning until I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I said quietly hearing on the other end, "It's Dean… Sam's in the hospital he had an accident."

I looked up at the sky saying quietly, "You gotta shit on the parade even more?"

"What?" Dean said while I shook my head saying, "Nothing, I'll be right there."

I walked towards Dean who was pacing back and forth looking at a door worried but his body relaxed when he saw me. He jogged over putting his arms around me in a brotherly affection sort of way as I hugged him back just enjoying the warmth of someone else against me.

"What happened Deano?" I asked while he told me about Sam getting hit by a truck and still seeing Lucifer which has been affecting his sleep.

"What can I do to help?" I asked while he gave me a small smile saying, "If you can find a way to help Sammy that's all I can ask, if not just try and keep him company while I find someone."

"Of course… you boys are all I have left." I said forcing a smile while he nudged my shoulder saying, "Hey now… you and Sammy are all I got too."

"Aww Deano you sure know how to make a girl feel special." I said poking his nose while he scrunched it saying, "Alright enough of that go check on Sammy."

I saluted him watching him walk off walking into the room Sammy was in seeing him looking out the window worried.

"Hey Sammy boy." I said stepping into the room watching him jump but look towards me seeing hopeful eyes.

"Evelyn you're okay." He said surprised while I sat down saying, "Of course, you can't kill me that easily."

I saw him look to his side making me cock my eyebrow saying, "If Lucy is saying he killed me and I'm imaginary I'm gonna strangle HIS imaginary ass."

"He's asking how that's possible to strangle someone's ass." Sam said looking back at me while I huffed replying, "Well this is going to be a fun wait…"

* * *

**Sorry its a shorter chapter the next one will be longer. **


	52. Just Breathe

**Chapter 51: Just Breathe**

After spending a day with Sam I was eventually asked to leave once visiting hours were over heading to Dean's hotel room seeing he wasn't there as wasn't his impala. I laid down on his bed sighing heavily, as much as I wanted to believe there was a way to fix Sam without an angel's help I knew the reality was the latter. Crowley said if he wanted to make a deal it could possibly be fixed but it was debatable since Sam's soul was so damaged from the initial time in the pit.

I heard my phone ringing as I picked it up saying, "Hey Deano, any luck?"

"We'll see, going to talk to this healer's wife now and see if he's the real deal." Dean said as I looked around the room saying, "Well in the meantime I'm taking over your hotel room… girl needs somewhere to go at night so big bad scary monsters can't find her."

I heard him laugh on the other end before saying, "Look Evelyn I appreciate all you've done for us, it's nice to know we still have people we can trust."

"Despite being a big bad demon girl?" I asked curiously while he was quiet for a moment before saying, "Yes… you're surprisingly the most normal thing in my life right now and that's saying something."

I smiled lightly saying, "You keep talking like that you're going to seduce me Mr. Winchester."

"I'll keep that in mind, I gotta go, I'll let you know when I find the healer." He said while I replied, "Sounds good, drive safe Deano."

* * *

The next day I went back to check on Sam but he was less responsive and the doctors made me leave much to my annoyance.

"Look lady you get a job here or married to the patient you can stay as long as you want but for right now we need to do our job to help your friend." The doctor said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder causing me to huff looking back at Sam before leaving.

I was looking through some notes Dean had left when I heard my phone go off looking towards it curiously answering it, "Deano, glad to hear from you. Any news on that healer you mentioned?"

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds making me sit up saying worried, "Dean what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine… it's just I found the healer…" he said carefully saying his address while I replied, "Okay cool so is he the real deal or a shmuck?"

"About that… crap demons." I heard before the line cut looking at the phone before glaring at it, looks like he needed help.

My angle blade slid down the trench coat teleporting to Dean's location seeing a demon come up behind him. I ran up stabbing him in the back twirling him around kicking his body to the side as another noticed me.

"Sorry ladies, Deano is my dance partner." I said with a wink before one came over punching me in the gut but I upper cut him slicing his neck with the blade.

I felt someone come up behind me but hear them grunt turning quickly to feel the wind get completely knocked out of me coming face to face with Castiel.

He looked down at the demon sadly than looked over to me getting in a defensive position as I said coarsely, "Cassy?"

He gave me a strange look saying, "I'm sorry?"

I went to move toward him and speak when Dean came up beside me saying, "We got it from here Emmanuel wait in the car will ya?"

He nodded watching me with slight uncertainty as I felt my body shake watching him walk out of the room quickly grabbing onto Dean's jacket saying angrily, "What the hell Dean?!"

"Easy I'm still wrapping my head around this too." He said making me take a breath dropping him down slowly saying, "Is it really him… why didn't he recognize me…"

I looked towards the door sadly feeling Dean place a hand on my shoulder saying, "He lost his memory, I guess he woke up naked in the woods his wife… I mean a woman found him and he goes by Emmanuel."

"He… he has a wife…" I began feeling my body tremble looking towards Dean saying, "He doesn't remember any of it?"

Dean pulled me into a hug as I shook against him holding back my tears while he said quietly, "We can't tell him the truth right now… at least until I know Sammy is safe."

I pulled away replying, "Call me selfish but I don't want to wait that long."

"Look we don't even know if his memories will come back and he has a life now if it doesn't." Dean said sternly making me turn away replying, "He had a life before with us and I want it back."

"We will discuss this later, we need to get moving before more demons show up." Dean said walking away as I stopped at the door taking a shaky breath seeing Castiel… well Emmanuel looking towards us both.

"You're a demon… I can see your real face." He said to me bluntly while I looked at him uneasily saying, "Hey we may not be pretty but we have great personalities."

"It's not that… it just feels different is all." He said before shaking it off while I said, "Well regardless thanks for saving me, you're… Emmanuel right?"

"Yes, Dean here asked me to come and try and heal his brother until those demons attacked my wife and I but at least she's safe now." Emmanuel said feeling my hand twitch holding back my anger and sadness walking closer to him.

"Well I'm Evelyn, demon extraordinaire." I said holding my hand out while I saw him twitch in pain as if he was getting a migraine but quickly shook it off grabbing my hand gently causing my heart to flutter uncomfortably as he said in his usual gravel voice, "Hello Evelyn."

The drive was awkwardly silent as I kept staring at the back of Emmanuel's head but look away every time he noticed. Dean watched me silently worried I'd spill everything but I knew this wasn't the right moment for that. I decided to try and get him to remember subtly with things I've said to him, he clearly was affected when I said the demon extraordinaire line perhaps I could find more.

"Is there something I should know?" Emmanuel finally asked breaking the silence as he looked towards me than Dean hearing him clear his throat saying, "No, just anxious to get back to my brother is all."

"Why is the demon here?" Emmanuel asked a little quieter as Dean said, "Evelyn is here cause I trust her and someone needs to protect us."

Emmanuel looked back at me as I winked saying, "What can I say I'm kind of a big deal."

He made a face again but shook it off hearing a light groan from his lips but he didn't respond back as the car became silent once more. We pulled in near the hospital as I frowned seeing demons waiting guard outside clearly wanting to get their hands on a damaged angel.

Driving to the side of the building away from them we all got out of the car as I pulled Dean to the side saying, "We need to tell him… I'm good but I can't hold off all these demons."

"I told you not till we know Sammy is okay cause he may just change his mind about helping." Dean said sternly while I shook my head saying, "You know he wouldn't."

"Alright you guys are clearly keeping something from me so spit it out." Emmanuel said looking towards us both with slight irritation as I sighed saying, "Your name is Castiel… you're an angel."

He went to laugh but saw the serious expressions on our faces replying, "You're serious… why didn't you tell me from the beginning you knew who I was?"

"Last time we saw you it was bloody and corrupt." Dean said in a hardened tone but I shook my head saying, "All that matters right now is getting to Sam so we need your angel mojo to help."

He looked at his hands shaking his head saying, "I… I can't do those kinds of miracles… I'm sorry."

I took a step towards him seeing his body flinch back making me stop as the angel blade came out from under the trench coat turning away from him, "Fine… I'll do this myself."

I heard them call my name but I was angry at this whole situation and this was the only way of not lashing out at them. The first few demons came at me as I easily side stepped taking them out feeling a knife hit me in the back. I grunted pulling it out throwing it into the eye of another demon hearing it cry out in anger before I jumped onto her stabbing her in the heart with the blade. No matter how many I killed more kept coming as I felt myself begin to feel winded getting thrown onto a car feeling the glass pierce into my back.

I tried to get up but two grabbed my arms holding me in place as another took the angel blade smirking down towards me lifting it up clenching my eyes closed and shouting, "Cassy!"

Right before the blade could reach my heart the demon cried out glowing from the inside out before falling to the ground revealing not Emmanuel but Castiel above me, "Hello Evelyn."

* * *

**Cassy is back!**


	53. My Baby Shot Me Down

**Chapter 52: My Baby Shot Me Down**

It seemed as if in slow motion the demons holding me let me go as the whole parking lot was engulfed in light seeing them all lie dead around me while the others left as quickly as they could. I didn't move seeing him walk slowly towards me still wondering if this was all a dream.

He outstretched his hand towards me as I reached up feeling the warmth of his hand against mine knowing this was real gripping it tightly. I jumped up wrapping my arms tightly around him feeling him embrace me back gently taking in his scent.

"I thought I lost you…" I whispered sadly feeling him squeeze me tighter saying, "I know… I'm not even sure how I'm still alive."

I pulled away seeing him give me a small smile as Dean walked over to the both of us clearing his throat making me step back.

"Hey Cas." Dean said while Castiel gave Dean a sad look replying, "Hello Dean, why didn't you tell me that Sam was dying?"

Dean looked fearful for a moment replying, "Well you weren't exactly you… I take it you remember everything?"

He looked towards me with sadness for a moment saying, "I do and I also know we didn't leave on good terms Dean. I should have died and not come back that day, I don't even know why I stepped out into that water if it wasn't going to fix anything."

"You did the best you could Cas, maybe you were brought back to make things right." Dean said while I walked forward taking the trench coat off holding it out to him saying, "I believed in you Cassy."

He gave me a small smile taking his trench coat putting it on while I smiled back watching him walk ahead of us into the hospital to find Sam. Castiel came just in time taking care of a demon that was torturing Sam as I watched him touch Sam's head.

"You're not real." Sam said fearfully watching Castiel pull away confused looking towards us saying, "I'm sorry… he's too far gone."

* * *

Once we warded Sam's room we all headed back to Dean's hotel room knowing we couldn't do much else for the night. Dean was distraught but at least he wasn't blaming Castiel anymore just happy to have him back at least. He eventually decided to get himself some food and think of a new plan as Castiel sat quietly at the table looking down ashamed.

"I'm sorry for everything that has transpired since I left." Castiel said while I walked over to him kneeling down beside him saying, "Hey it's not your fault you were Mr. Amnesia for months, I'm more mad at myself for not trying to make sure you were truly dead."

"It would have been impossible to tell, Dean finding me alone was mere luck." Castiel said logically making me shake my head laughing while I stood up seeing him eye me worried as I brushed my hand along his jaw saying, "There is the Cassy I love."

He looked away saying, "Even after finding out I forgot you and got married you still love me?"

I felt my hand twitch straddling his waist hearing him inhale quickly while I said, "Well the idea of you with another woman makes me want to burn her flesh off and feed it to you…"

I felt him tense up against me with slightly worry as my features softened saying, "But you didn't know so I can't be too mad at you."

I heard him exhale slowly looking up towards me replying, "I am glad though I will not stop looking for ways to redeem myself to both you and Dean until the end of time."

I leaned in closer feeling his breath tickle my neck as I said huskily, "Good thing we have so much time until the end of time."

I went to kiss him when I heard the door unlocking moving back as Dean walked in looking between us, "Did I just interrupt something?"

"Of course not Deano I love this dry spell I'm in." I said with sarcasm dripping from my words while Castiel looked towards me saying, "You are lying."

Dean began to laugh as I joined in watching Castiel look between us confused but decided not to bother asking questions. Dean began to tell him about the Leviathans and now they can be killed while I listened quietly hearing the pain in his voice whenever he brought up Sam's name. After a while Dean finally decided to get some sleep as Castiel looked towards his sleeping form sadly.

"Evelyn…" I heard his voice say softly looking in his direction while he looked towards Dean troubled saying, "I may have a way to save Sam."

I tilted my head saying, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"I have to transfer all of Sam's hallucinations to myself." Castiel said looking towards me while I frowned saying, "What would happen to you?"

"Perhaps nothing but I could also collapse into a comatose state losing my mind in the process." Castiel said with honesty making me tighten my fist saying, "I just got you back and you want to do something like this?"

"You must look at the bigger picture Evelyn and I must redeem myself for all I've done, Sam's condition is my fault." Castiel said sternly while I shook my head saying, "I know but I… I can't lose you again…"

I felt him get up placing his hand on my cheek feeling his finger rub it comfortingly saying, "I know but I must do this, I was brought back for a reason and I must make amends just please don't tell Dean."

"I'm going to stay with you… should the worst happen and I'll find a way to bring you back." I said stubbornly seeing him smile softly pulling me into his embrace saying, "I would expect nothing less from a demon extraordinaire."

The next afternoon we made our way back to the hospital feeling the weight of what Castiel wanted to do bringing me down as he told Dean he had a plan. Once we made it to Sam's room he was huddled on the bed seeing bags under his eyes looking around fearfully making me frown. I knew Castiel was only doing the right thing and in his shoes I would have too but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Dean, Sam's condition has gotten to severe for it to be fixed." Castiel said grimly but looked towards Sam saying, "There is a way to shift his problem to someone else."

I could see the lightbulb go off in Dean's head as he took a step forward saying, "Cas you can't mean… there has to be another way."

"Sorry Dean, it's better this way." He said then looked towards me giving me an apologetic expression before touching Sam watching red glowing veins begin to run up Sam's body and enter into Castiel.

Castiel pulled away seeing Sam look around confused while my eyes focused on Castiel seeing him look around in fear crawling to the corner of the room. I went over to him slowly crouching down while he huddled into himself in fear making me frown.

"We can't leave him here alone with the demons hunting him." I said looking over at Sam and Dean while they looked between each other as I looked back at Castiel staring at his fingers smirking.

* * *

"So your husband has fallen ill Miss Winchester?" the doctor said as I stood outside one of the doors saying, "That's right… so silly first his cousin then him but I intend to stay by his side through all this."

"Well here is your pass to come and go as you please no one will bother a spouse so dedicated to their husband." He said handing me the pass before walking away leaving me to walk into the room of the sleeping figure.

I stroked his cheek gently saying, "Don't worry Cassy, I'm not going anywhere."


	54. Strange Love

**Chapter 53: Strange Love**

It didn't take long before Castiel fell into some sort of coma as the nurses ended up hooking him to an IV while I watched on fearfully. I made sure to call Dean and Sam on his condition and getting a report on what Dick was up to when I didn't have time to use a computer to see. I made sure to appear as human as possible going to the cafeteria to eat despite the food being inedible.

There was currently a storm brewing outside as I hummed softly to Castiel hoping the sound helped relax him while he slept. I felt a presence move behind me stiffening turning to see Castiel sitting up looking around confused.

"Cassy?" I said surprised while he said, "The word of God has been revealed."

He turned on the TV and began watching the news while I sat beside him saying, "How are you feeling?"

Looking over at me he gave a goofy smile saying, "You are beautiful."

I shook my head, well this was different, I cleared my throat saying, "Well thank you but you didn't answer my question."

"Your worry is not needed I am quite resilient." He said making me raise my eye brow saying, "Are you still seeing Lucifer?"

He looked around for a moment before replying, "Nope."

"I should let the hardy boys know you're okay." I said taking a step away seeing him stare at the television again.

I picked up my phone hearing it ring twice before Dean answered saying, "How is he?"

"Well he's awake but he seems off like a few screws are loose." I said looking over at Castiel seeing him laugh at some cartoons.

"We'll make our way over their once we get the chance still covering some things with Dick." Dean said hearing Sam say something in the background before Dean replied, "Gotta go."

I scoffed as he quickly hung up looking back over to Castiel who wasn't in the spot I left him in looking around frantically walking out of the room. I walked into the day room seeing him messing with a puzzle with one of the other patients as the doctor came over to me.

"I'm glad your husband has finally woken up, perhaps with your help he will be his regular self again." He said making me nod while Castiel looked towards me surprised.

I watched him suddenly move outside making me sigh aggravated following him watching as he walked around slowly his eyes following a bee around. I crossed my arms sighing lightly, he may be awake but he wasn't better by any means, it was like he was high and that wouldn't prove much help against Leviathans or demons.

I watched him sit in the grass stroking a flower making me sit next to him saying, "You know touching the petals kills the flowers right?"

"I am but even dead flowers can be beautiful, like your vessel." He began looking towards me for a second saying, "Her body is dead but your soul has given it life on the inside."

I tried to hide my blush saying, "Well that flower's soul is going to die too you know."

"Perhaps but its remains will wither into the ground to make room for more eventually." He said standing up again helping me up as I said, "We need to start thinking about how to stop the Leviathans."

"That doctor called you my wife… did I propose to you and not remember?" he asked curiously while I shook my head saying, "No you still had the ring from when you thought you were Emmanuel and I just moved my ring over to make him think we were."

"I am sorry I was entangled in passion with another woman." He said walking back inside making me purse my lips saying, "Yea you don't have to say it like that."

"If it is any consolation you were much better." He said still walking while I sighed saying, "It does but you still don't have to talk about it."

"Thankfully we didn't procreate…" he began as I stopped grabbing his shoulder turning him towards me saying, "Cassy… stop."

"This is making you upset… I'm sorry." He said looking into my eyes worried while I sighed saying, "Just please don't ever talk about any of that again."

He nodded as I let go of his shoulder following him back into his room as he sat watching the television again making me sit on the bed, I missed the old Castiel.

* * *

The next few days were difficult, Castiel would disappear either outside or in the day room and would babble on nonsense most of the day. A few hours ago he wanted to talk about how it was unfair for woman to give birth and bleed once a month and went on to tell me the reason behind it. Dean had said he was on his way with Sam which made me happy feeling like I was also going crazy in this room.

I heard arguing outside the room stepping out to see Sam and Dean being stopped by a nurse while I said, "They are with me, visiting their cousin."

She nodded unsure walking off while I breathed a sigh of relief hugging them both while Dean laughed saying, "Haven't enjoyed your honeymoon in crazy town?"

"I love being around Castiel but… he's not acting like himself… here come on I'll show you." I said waving them into the room as Castiel was staring out the window.

"Cas?" Dean said watching Castiel turn around saying, "Good to see you Dean… Sam."

"Good to see you too Cas." Sam said sweetly as Castiel began walking towards them making Dean laugh saying, "Look at you up and moving again looks like Evelyn did good watching over you, clearly she was wrong you seem perfectly fine."

I watched Castiel lift his hand keeping his pointer finger out saying, "Pull my finger."

Dean looked over at me while I just looked away trying not to laugh as he did so watching all the lights in the room explode causing Castiel to laugh.

I tilted my head towards them saying, "Told you so."

I began fixing the lights while they talked eyeing the tablet they were holding remember Castiel mentioned it when he woke up. Evidently all angels have an indicator when one of the words of God is revealed but it left me feeling uneasy if we had it.

"I cannot read this." Castiel said looking up at Dean who replied, "We went through hell to get this, you have to give us something on how to translate it."

"Dean… Castiel has been through a lot you can't just jump in here and expect him to fix all this." I said crossing my arms while Dean replied, "Hey while you were in here playing good housewife we've been busting our ass fighting Leviathans and other creatures so cut me some slack."

My eyes narrowed at him saying, "And you cut him some slack buddy boy."

Suddenly we heard the flutter of wings followed by something breaking seeing that Castiel had disappeared dropping the tablet in the process.

"Great we upset him…" I said frowning while I looked outside saying, "He'll be in the day room… you should go apologize to him."

Dean begrudgingly agreed as Sam began picking up the pieces while I knelt down to help seeing him look towards me with slight worry.

"Don't give me that look Sammy boy I can't read these either and even if I could unless it tells me how to kill those asshole Leviathans for good I don't care." I said while he put it into his pack placing it on the table replying, "I know just… I'm still slightly paranoid after all this."

I put my hands up saying, "Hey man I get it but trust me if I felt Castiel could be more help I wouldn't be babying him so much."

"He's pretty messed up isn't he?" Sam asked worried while I frowned saying, "He's a bit unhinged yea, his social ques are worse than they were before and I've been trying to help him but he just drifts off in his head."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure this hasn't been easy seeing him like this after you guys just got reunited." Sam said while I shrugged replying, "He's alive that's all I care about right now, the rest can be fixed in time."

I heard movement to my side seeing someone swipe Sam's bag causing us both to give chase to whoever it was grabbing my angel blade bolting out the doors. I went around another way cutting off the thief grabbing his shirt collar holding him against the wall with the angel blade next to his neck.

"Wait please don't kill me!" he asked hearing the panic in his voice relaxing slightly as Sam jogged up beside me.

"He's not a demon." I said nicking his neck seeing normal blood taking a step back replying, "Not a Leviathan either, he's human."

"Who are you?" Sam asked in a serious tone while he looked between us saying, "I'm Kevin in Advanced Placement. Look please don't kill me I'm sorry for taking this…"

His hands remained firmly on the bag as I looked over at Sam and around the hallway saying, "Let's go somewhere more private to talk Kevin in Advanced Placement."

I held onto his collar as we dragged him into Castiel's room closing the door behind us seeing him look between us saying, "Look I don't know how but I knew that the tablet you have in this bag is for me."

Sam and I eyed each other with curiosity as he took the pieces out watching them fix themselves making me tilt my head saying, "Well that's handy."

Kevin looked at the tablet seeing him mouth words while Sam stepped closer to him saying, "You can read this?"

"Yea…" Kevin said like it was nothing making me look towards Sam saying, "Very handy."


	55. I'm Only Joking

**Chapter 54: I'm Only Joking**

Kevin told us that the tablet talked about how God locked up the Leviathans because of how powerful they were seeing him look towards us scared saying, "Are these things actually real?"

"Oh yea buddy and they are nasty suckers… does that tablet tell us how to kill them permanently?" I said leaning over his shoulder while he pulled away slightly saying, "Well in fact…"

Suddenly I felt my hairs stand on end turning quickly only to get slammed into a wall glaring at two angels in front of me. Kevin look towards them scared while Sam stood in front of him for protection.

"Well what do you know… a demon whore and a Winchester again." The woman said while I growled saying, "Up yours lady!"

She ignored me looking towards Kevin saying, "We are here for the boy he is a prophet, keeper of the word."

"Over our dead bodies." I said pushing off the wall to step in front of Kevin beside Sam

She looked towards the man saying, "Kill them… start with the demon whore."

He began advancing towards me while I felt the angel blade slide into my hand slashing forward cutting his hand watching him retreat back surprised.

"How did you get an angel blade?" the women asked enraged while I smirked saying, "Ask him."

She turned quickly seeing Castiel smiling towards them saying, "Hello Hester and you too Inias."

"Castiel… you owe us an explanation on your actions right before you disappeared from Heaven." Hester said now ignoring us while he laughed saying, "Yes well I suppose it was rather rude of me."

Inias smiled towards Castiel clearly happier to see him than the women saying, "Where have you been brother?"

"I… I can't explain myself… instead… well… Hester pull my finger." Castiel said seeming to panic a bit while the angel looked at him dumbfounded while he looked around saying, "Evelyn can get more light bulbs it will be more enjoyable that way."

They looked towards me while I put my hands up defensively as she looked back at Castiel saying, "You have gone insane brother and you will help us take back the prophet."

"Yea I don't think so." we heard from the door seeing Dean smirking with an angel banishing sigil slamming his hand in the middle watching the room engulf with light seeing Hester, Inias and Castiel were gone.

"Did you have to banish Cassy too?" I asked him while he shook his head saying, "He wouldn't have been much help anyway now let's go before they come back."

"What the hell is going on were those really angels and did they call you a demon?!" Kevin asked freaking out seeing Dean look over at him curiously saying, "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Kevin." Sam said while I put my arm around him saying, "He's in Advanced Placement."

* * *

After calming Kevin down we finally all piled into the Impala making our way to one of their hunter friend's cabin which was at least a day's ride away. Eventually, the sun began to rise seeing Kevin had finally fallen to sleep as Sam told me about how Bobby's spirit was still around but becoming more hostile by the minute.

"What are you guys going to do about him?" I asked seeing Dean's hand tighten around the wheel saying, "We are still working on that, he can still be useful as long as he learns to control his anger."

"We also met a girl named Charlie she was pretty cool you'd have liked her." Sam said lightening the mood while I smiled saying, "Was she as dashing and charming as me?"

"More so." Dean said seeing him smirk in the mirror while I scoffed saying, "I hope you didn't sleep with her you man whore."

Sam began laughing as he replied, "No she would be more of a little sister plus she likes girls anyway."

"Well hey she would have probably loved me then." I said with a wink while Dean shook his head saying, "Dream on sister."

We came up to a gas station seeing that the Impala was running on empty as were the boys. Sam went to go inside to get some snacks with Dean while I began filling up the tank. I felt uneasy turning my head to see a few truckers watching me carefully frowning as I turned away. I knew they were demons but alarming the boys right now with other people around would be a bad idea. Plus we had Kevin with us and getting him in the middle of that mess wouldn't work either so I decided to bide my time and take care of them when the time was right.

"We ready to go?" Dean said grumpily while I nodded seeing Dean carrying water bottles and fruit making me tilt my head as he said, "Dick has been taking over most foods, water and fresh fruits and vegetables are the only thing safe."

"Sucks to suck I guess." I said hearing Dean grumble before we all got into the Impala for the long drive still ahead.

I felt my phone begin to vibrate picking it up saying, "Hello?"

"Evelyn it's me." I heard Castiel say making me perk up saying, "Cassy where are you?"

"Perth… I'm being surrounded by angry dogs." He said hearing barking while Dean turned to me saying, "Where is he?"

"He's in Australia… now listen Cassy walk quietly away from the dogs." I began telling him our location hearing a flutter seeing him sitting beside me causing Kevin to scream in fear.

"Are you harmed?" Castiel asked me worried while I shook my head saying, "I'm fine the angels didn't do anything to me before you showed up, are you okay?"

"Better now… hello Kevin." Castiel said turning to him while he replied freaked out, "Are you really an angel?"

"Yes and you are Kevin the prophet." He said back seeing Kevin relax a bit while Castiel explained more about the angels we ran into.

I listened intently learning that those two angels were once part of his Garrison and what they were trying to have Kevin do seeing him look very happy they didn't get a hold of him. Dean assured him we'd keep him safe but we needed all the information we could on the Leviathans in that tablet we took from Dick.

At the cabin I stood against one of the walls as Kevin and Dean went somewhere quiet to work on the tablet and Sam took Castiel to the kitchen. I glanced at the door pushing myself off the wall heading outside as I walked past the Impala near the woods to the main road. I stopped hearing footsteps approaching looking up to see the two demons from the truck stop come up.

"Evelyn, I see you can still recognize your own kind." One of them said making me scoff replying, "It's the smell really, you reek of stupidity."

I watched the other glare being held back by his partner while he said, "You reek of humans!"

"So hostile… now what the hell do you want?" I asked growing impatient while one said, "Rumors of a prophet have surfaced and we hear he's in the protection of the Winchesters."

I looked between them, they hadn't heard about Castiel being alive yet which was a good thing, despite Crowley and my relationship he'd tear him apart if he knew.

"Is that so?" I said looking at my nails bored while one said, "We should just take you to Crowley for withholding information from us, he's sure to punish you properly."

I looked up with a smirk saying innocently, "You got an army to take me back?"

"No just us two which we can easily handle." One said cockily making me smirk darkly, "Excellent."

One came at me while I brought out the angel blade seeing his eyes widen just as it pierced his skin kicking him to the side as the other looked less than confident now.

"That's an angel blade…" he said shakily making me laugh saying, "What can I say, I got friends in high places."

He went to move but I was quicker shoving the blade into his stomach watching him cry out falling to the ground dead. I twirled the blade putting it away lugging the two bodies off to the side of the road before skipping back to the hideout, Castiel was safe… for now.

* * *

**Sorry updating hasn't been as frequent I will try and put another out soon!**


	56. Love Like Woe

**Chapter 55: Love Like Woe**

Walking back into the cabin I was met by concerned faces hearing Dean say, "Where the hell were you?"

"Demons followed us from the gas station, not to worry they were taken care of." I said clapping my hands seeing Castiel frown saying, "Killing those demons will raise alarm to the angels we must move fast."

I frowned nodding taking a step forward but felt my body get shoved hard into the wall seeing angels enter the cabin.

"How dare you steal the prophet, he is to go to the desert tonight, Inias grab him." Hester said clearly furious from being poofed away the last time.

"Look lady we need Kevin to read the tablet so we can defeat the Leviathans, that's more important right now." Dean said seeing Hester glare at him replying, "Like I'll listen to someone who consorts with demons, you've all corrupted Castiel and I will not be corrupted too."

I saw her take an angel blade out going towards Dean as Castiel stepped between them saying, "Please stop this, there is a bigger picture here."

She suddenly punched Castiel in the face and began beating him up as I felt my fist tighten while Inias tried to stop her only to get knocked back too. I watched her raise the angel blade to kill him pushing myself off the wall stabbing her in the back watching her become engulfed in light before falling dead.

I waved the angel blade around saying, "Alright the next one of you feathered assholes come after my Cassy I'll kill you too."

Inias put his hand up stopping the other angels from intervening while Dean came in front of me saying, "Look we don't want a fight just please let him finish the translation and allow the kid go home."

Inias looked towards the others as they looked to him for guidance hearing him sigh saying, "Alright, we shall do this your way."

I put the blade down helping Castiel up as he smiled towards me seeing the angels look towards us both in mild curiosity and shock. Once things calmed down Kevin got to work writing on the tablet as I sat beside Castiel while Sam and Dean both went to sleep.

I felt Castiel put his hand on mine as he said, "When was the last time we fornicated?"

I snorted a laugh but realized he was being serious as I said, "Before all this… I'm not counting that time you were taken by the Leviathans."

I saw him frown feeling him tighten his hand around mine saying, "Once the tablet is translated I wish to do it again, it's such a primal thing humans do but I enjoy it."

I laughed softly shaking my head saying, "I tell you what you sweep me away for a mini vacation for a while I'll do anything you want."

* * *

Day broke out as Kevin finished translating the tablet looking clearly exhausted from working all night as we all thanked him for his help. Inias and the other angels came back to take him home like they promised seeing them look towards Castiel.

"Join us again brother, we could use your help." Inias said hopefully while Castiel smiled saying, "I'm sorry but I must decline, I have sweeping to do."

Inias gave him a strange look before turning to me as I winked seeing the confusion flash over his face before shaking his head putting a hand on Kevin. We heard a flutter of wings before they all disappeared seeing Sam looking over Kevin's notes.

"The Leviathans can be killed permanently." Sam said seeing the relief wash over his face as I looked at the notes saying, "Bone of Righteous Mortal Bathed in the three bloods of Fallen… seems easy enough."

"First thing you'll need is this." Castiel said holding out a vial of blood as Dean took it saying, "This yours?"

Castiel nodded walking towards me saying simply, "We'll keep in touch."

I saw Dean mouth "we" before in a flutter of wings Castiel and I disappeared seeing we were standing on the beach.

"Do you recognize this place?" Castiel asked looking out at the water while I looked around saying, "Yea… I came here a lot after we defeated Lucifer and you left to join the angels."

He turned around saying, "I often stood over there watching over you."

"Stalker much, you should have just came over to say hi." I said crossing my arms while he frowned saying, "I was in too deep and I didn't want you to get hurt at the time."

"Well we are going to have to lie low for a while, I'd prefer that Crowley not know you are alive since he's still a bit salty about the whole betraying him thing." I said turning towards him seeing him look at me quietly.

"Agreed we can take what you refer to as a honeymoon." Castiel said making me scoff pointing to his ring saying, "We aren't really married, mine isn't even a wedding ring."

"Do you wish it to be?" he asked making me tense up looking towards him as he said, "I realize we do not fall under normal human customs back in the day men would just capture the woman they wished to marry and she didn't have a choice."

"I'm not about that… let's just take a vacation for a few days." I said turning towards him while he said, "With fornication?"

I laughed lightly grabbing his hand feeling it shake slightly while I said, "Is there any other kind?"

* * *

With a flutter of his wings I was met with a beautiful waterfall surrounded by a lush forest looking around at it smiling.

"I found this place a long time ago when I like to be left in peace, it's far away from any civilization so no one will disturb us." Castiel said walking around me towards the water.

I began stripping down seeing him turn quickly just as I tossed off my undergarments doing a cannon ball into the water feeling the cool water engulf my body before coming up for air. I looked up at him seeing him tilt his head surprised but get the hint as he began undressing.

I swam up to the edge leaning against the mossy soft dirt watching him fumble to finish getting undressed seeing him walk to the edge of the water. I smirked grabbing onto his legs hearing him let out a noise of surprise while I pulled him into the water. Giggling he resurfaced seeing his hair fall in front of his eyes watching the slightly amused face as my legs were grabbed from under the water pulling me against him. I brought my lips to his moaning into the kiss missing the feeling of them against mine wrapping my arms around him holding him closer to feel the warmth of his body.

I began kissing down his neck nipping gently as his hands ran along my back saying, "Did you know that the walrus has a bone in its penis… I can only imagine what that would be like if humans acquired that bone."

"Cassy…" I moaned against his skin while his eyes met mine as I said with a lust filled growl, "Stop talking."

I kissed his mouth again growing hungry for more as I pushed him against the edge of the water reaching my hand down feeling he was already on his way to growing hard. He groaned against my shoulder and I began pumping him gently while his hands cupped my breasts squeezing them roughly. I felt him grip my hips turning me so I was trapped against the edge as I gasped in surprise but saw worry flash in his eyes for a moment.

"Relax Cassy… I'm okay… I know it's you." I said brushing some hair out of his face seeing his expression soften letting my legs around his waist inching him closer to me.

I felt him slowly ease into me letting out a satisfied sigh feeling complete for once in such a long time as he didn't move for a few minutes relishing the feeling as well. Eventually I grew impatient bucking my hips against his hearing him moan starting to thrust deep inside me. I moaned his name wrapping my arms around his body as he pulled my head closer to capture my lips with his.

Our growing moans were muffled by the sound of the waterfall and wildlife around us feeling myself reaching my peak tightening my legs around his body. I felt his raspy breath tickle my neck feeling his thrusts become rougher and sporadic while his hands shook holding me. I cried out his name feeling my walls clench tightly around him feeling his warm seed fill me as he growled my name against the crook of my neck.

We stayed entangled like that for what felt like forever neither of us wanting to leave one another but like most things we had to move apart. He pulled away from me as I looked at his face but he seemed to be deep in thought looking at the waterfall and the moon above it.

Best vacation ever.

* * *

**I hope this longer chapter makes up for the lack of updating.**


	57. As We Are

**Chapter 56: As We Are**

I sat in a tree feeling my feet dangle as Castiel was walking around admiring all the floral like he did most mornings. We had been in this jungle for a week or so now with no form of communication to reach Dean and Sam and I was beginning to feel antsy. Every once in a while Castiel would disappear only to come back mumbling on about the philosophies of life making me wonder just what he was up to. Anytime I asked him he just told me it wasn't important and cover it up by pulling me into passionate kisses which usually silenced my curiosity. Though I was beginning to grow bored and knew we had to stop the Leviathans despite his silent protests.

"Cassy we should go see Dean and Sam." I said looking down towards him while I saw his shoulders tense up saying, "You know we angels believed when humans were created they wouldn't live as long as they have and they call cockroaches resilient."

I frowned hopping down the tree coming up beside him saying, "Cassy we still have to kill those Leviathans… if you want me to go alone…"

"No." he said suddenly making me stop seeing him look around nervously saying, "This place is safe… no humans… no angels… no demons… and no Leviathans."

"We can't stay here forever… they need our help." I said frowning while he shook his head saying, "I know it's just…"

He was quiet for a moment as if fighting an internal battle before saying, "The Leviathans have captured Kevin the prophet and they are killing angels."

My eyes widened saying loudly, "Is that where you've been disappearing to?!"

"Yes." He said making me cross my arms saying, "Why didn't you tell me we could have done something."

"Evelyn it's dangerous if they… if you…" I could see the worry and frustration pass over his features as I put my hand over his mouth saying, "Okay, I get it you were just trying to protect me."

He frowned saying, "I am sorry for not being honest with you it's just what happened."

"It wasn't your fault you didn't have control and I've forgiven you but Sam and Dean are our friends, Hell the only family we got at this point and they need us too." I said seeing him nod feeling him grab my hand before the lovely scenery disappeared around us.

* * *

Looking around we were sitting in the Impala as Castiel went to mess with the radio while I stepped out going to the door to a broken down cabin knocking.

The door opened seeing Dean standing with Borax in his hand splashing it in my face as I spit it out saying, "Lovely to see you too Deano."

"Evelyn… where the hell have you guys been?" he asked putting the bottle down as I shrugged saying, "Some tropical paradise I don't really know but we are here… Cassy is in the car and I think you should talk to him."

He looked past me nodding as I strolled into the cabin seeing Sam sitting beside his laptop looking frustrated.

"Hey Sammy boy." I said seeing him jump slightly looking up towards me standing as he said, "Evelyn, we were worried that something had happened."

"I'm quite alright…" I began seeing a summoning spell on the other side of him saying, "Who are you trying to summon?"

"Crowley for his blood but it seems he is busy right now." Sam said making me tense up slightly but relax happy he didn't know about Castiel still.

After a few more minutes Dean and Castiel walked in seeing Dean look towards me almost sadly but straightened up looking behind me closing my eyes saying, "Crowley is behind me isn't he?"

"Hello darling." I heard making me nod turning around stepping towards Castiel as he glared towards me saying, "So angel boy is back together again how sweet wish I got a postcard."

Castiel looked over at Crowley in worry feeling him grip my arm pulling me farther away from him as Crowley looked towards Sam and Dean saying, "Vengeance aside I've come to withhold what you asked for since it's clear that your angel is working at half capacity."

I made a face while he laughed saying, "I'm not an idiot plus if I tried to attack you I can only imagine what kind of cosmic aftermath that would have in store for me."

"What are you getting out of all this, you don't do anything without it benefiting you." I said while he scoffed replying, "I get Dick off the map of course, he already knows enough anyway I just hope you use mental boy to even out the playing field."

Crowley snapped his finger showing a vial of blood in his other hand dropping it down on the table before disappearing feeling the tension in the room lift.

* * *

With Crowley's, Castiel's and an Alpha's blood they were able to make the weapon as I watched them quietly, Castiel had run off again feeling too much pressure in the room while I stayed with the brothers. After a few minutes Castiel appeared between them with sandwiches saying they were safe for consumption watching Sam and Dean look at him worried. I could see Castiel was on edge he often fidgeted when he was or he would babble to avoid a fight but that only seemed to spark it more with Dean.

"Why was Crowley hinting to bring you along so much?" Sam said seeing a hint of fear pass over Castiel's features replying, "Crowley is wrong, Evelyn and I will be waiting for your return."

"We will?" I asked seeing Castiel nod replying, "Yes we will."

Sam and Dean looked towards him concerned but I knew if Castiel didn't want to do it he wouldn't and they didn't understand he was just trying to keep me away from the Leviathans. We watched them leave as I sat down on the couch getting comfortable while Castiel stood near a window looking out at the forest behind the house.

"Cassy when Crowley said you should go why did you get so upset?" I asked turning towards him as he was quiet for a moment before saying, "He is just trying to get rid of me though you love me other demons don't take so kindly to me and want to see me dead."

"Well true but the way he said it made me think you know something that you're not telling me." I said inquiring him more as he turned to me saying, "Having those things inside me was horrible, I never understood how taking a vessel felt to the owner until I was one of them."

I frowned as he turned towards the window again saying, "I saw it all happening, screamed on the inside until I felt weak watching the horrible things they did to you but I was helpless to awaken until your crying plea gave me enough strength to break through… I… I never want to feel that again."

"You won't… once they are dead they can't hurt either of us anymore." I said while he shook his head saying, "The mere knowledge of knowing what happened makes me wish I hadn't survived at all."

I glared lightly towards him standing up pushing him against the wall seeing his eyes fill with fear for a moment making me loosen my grip saying, "Don't talk like that, we need you Cassy… I need you."

"You were surviving just fine when I was gone." He said quietly making me frown saying, "Is that what you really think?"

"Shall we play Sorry?" he asked not meeting my eyes as I sighed backing up from him saying, "Sure Cassy… can't do much else."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long coming out, hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!**


	58. Follow My Feet

**Chapter 57: Follow My Feet**

* * *

A few days passed with Castiel wanting to play games or watch television while I began to grow antsy not hearing from the boys. Eventually I heard the familiar purr of the Impala perking up from my seat seeing Castiel not move as they entered the house looking less than amused.

"I take it the plan didn't work?" I asked cocking my eye brow while Dean slammed his stuff down saying, "No, they made more Dicks."

I gave him a strange stare while Sam said, "They must be keeping a real piece of Dick Roman somewhere so they can disguise themselves.

My eyes drifted to Castiel seeing him tense up while his hand begin to shake as Dean noticed it too walking towards him saying, "Cas if you got any information that can help us now is the time to start talking. We haven't forgotten what Crowley said clearly there is a reason you were supposed to go with us."

"I do not wish to destroy everything more than I already have, we should just leave it." Castiel said seeing him grow nervous and twitchy making me frown he was still blaming himself.

"We can't leave it, you let these friggin' things in. So you don't get to make a sandwich, you don't get a damned cat. I don't care that you're broken, Cas, clean up your mess!" Dean said angrily walking towards him seeing Castiel's expression turn emotionless saying, "You know… we should play Twister."

As Dean exchanged looks with Sam Castiel did the only thing he could which was disappearing making me sigh saying, "Good job Deano you scared him away…"

"Why the hell are you defending him, you should want these things dead just as much as we do." Dean said throwing his hands up frustrated making me look to the spot Castiel had been standing saying, "You don't understand Dean…"

"So help me understand." Dean said sternly making me look towards him saying, "When those things were inside Cassy they… forced him on me."

I saw Dean's eyes soften as Sam said quietly, "Evelyn I'm sorry… why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged saying, "You couldn't have done anything about it but Cassy remembers all of it happening and blames himself, which is why he's so afraid of me or him going near them again."

"But you know we need his help and he won't tell us why." Dean said trying to calm his frustration making me cross my arms saying, "Those things were inside him I believe he knows what they all look like including the real Dick."

"Are you sure?" Sam said making me nod replying, "It's the only logical explanation and how Crowley would know he's needed."

"Well this is a start… now we just gotta convince Cas to come with us." Dean said as I smiled saying, "Give him time Dean, I believe he will come around."

"For all our sakes I hope you're right." Dean said leaving the room while I said softly, "Yea me too…"

* * *

I stood silently watching the boys go over the plan and all the information they had on Dick when I suddenly felt a chill turning quickly to see the ghost of Bobby.

"Bobby… it's good to see you." I said surprised while he gave me a small smile saying, "Wish it was under better circumstances."

I smiled wider as he looked towards the boys saying, "Bad news guys I'm going vengeful … wanting to take some poor meat suit even if it kills them to stop this bastard."

I had known from the boys he had been getting worse but hearing him admit it must have been new by the look on their faces. Bobby agreed the best thing they would do for him was to burn the flask and let his soul be free before he hurt anyone else again. I saw the confliction pass over their faces and I'm sure it showed in mine, despite not knowing Bobby as long as they had he was like a father I wish I had when I was human and I too didn't want to say goodbye.

I stood beside Dean and Sam as they sprinkled the flask in salt and gas so it will burn seeing Dean holding the match as Bobby looked on proudly towards them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Castiel watching from the stairs quietly not wanting to disturb us. Once the flask was lit we watched Bobby's body began to disappear leaving us with the faint crackle of the flask turning to ash.

We heard Castiel shuffle from the stairs seeing Dean go to follow him looking more relaxed this time as I stayed behind beside Sam knowing they needed to talk alone. I stared at the charred remains of the flask hoping that ghosts went to a good place when they died well that at least Bobby did. Sam filled me in on what happened while we were gone to make Bobby start to lose his mind understanding what revenge could do to a person let alone a ghost.

After a while Dean came back into the room looking relieved saying, "He's on board but wants to talk to you Evelyn."

I nodded walking into one of the bedrooms seeing him stare down at the pieces to some sort of board game walking towards him. He reached into his pocket holding out a ring making my body grow rigid staring at something milky blue swirling in the middle of it.

"Cassy…" I said breathlessly while he grabbed my hand saying, "This is not traditional but I'm giving you this."

He put it on my finger keeping his hand in mine as I said, "It's beautiful… but what's the thing in the middle?"

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "A piece of my grace."

I looked up at him quickly seeing his face remain passive as I said, "Why would you give me this, isn't an angel's grace super important and powerful?"

"It is but this is me trusting you to always have a part of me with you and never letting it go." He said as I held my hand to my heart saying, "I shall skin and destroy anyone who tried to take it."

His mouth curved to a small smile before saying, "As I know you would, whatever happens just know I love you."

I frowned saying, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We need to get going guys." Sam said popping his head into the room as Castiel began walking towards him agreeing while I let out an uneasy sigh still worried about the plan.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	59. No Goodbyes

**Chapter 58: No Goodbyes**

My fist tightened on the wheel as I sat alone for a few minutes listening to the music play on the radio looking at the building in front of me. The plan was for me to distract the guards while Sam went to find Kevin and Dean would go with Castiel to find the real Dick. Castiel insisted I not get to thick into everything worried they would hurt me despite my protests I would be fine. In the end his pleading eyes caused me to listen knowing he was already worried about me being here in the first place.

_I'm wanted… dead or alive._

I smirked at the irony of the song revving the engine putting some sunglasses on looking towards my ring, no time like the present.

I hit the gas seeing the guards peek their heads out as I rammed the Impala through the gates scrambling to grab the things I needed opening the passenger door spraying the closest person with Borax before cutting their head off with a machete. I climbed on top of the car making sure to quietly apologize to Dean spraying all the guards around the car hearing them cry out in anger as I made my way around them all slicing the heads as I went. I was breathing heavily when I looked up and realized they were all dead smirking, that was easy.

"Hello Evelyn." I heard swinging around seeing a few demons around me making me glare saying, "What do you assholes want?"

"Boss is done with you working with those meat suits and we've come to collect your head." One said making me laugh sarcastically replying, "Well I'm right here, come and get me."

Jumping on top of the last demon I stabbed him in the chest with my angel blade glaring angrily at him as he went limp below me standing up. I decided to not listen to what Castiel said making my way into the building attacking anything that reacted to the Borax looking around for the others. If Crowley sent the demons here they may also be in trouble and this most certainly was a trap.

Making my way through the building I heard a large explosion feeling the building begin to shake turning in the direction of it sprinting down the hall seeing headless Leviathans on the ground knowing I was going in the right direction. I skidded to a stop seeing Sam and Kevin as I poured some Borax on my arm to show I wasn't one of them as they did the same sighing relived.

"Where is Cassy and Dean?" I asked as Sam said, "They went up to the labs we should hurry."

I nodded as we all climbed up the stairs trying to open one of the doors but it was locked firmly making me growl putting my hand up watching it smash to pieces open. Walking through another hallway, we all stopped short just in time to see Castiel stab Dick through the neck. I went to let out a sigh of relief but saw that despite the black blood coming out of Dick he was smirking making my eyes avert to Castiel seeing him give me a sad smile before the room they were in erupted with black goo.

My eyes scanned the room seeing all three of them were gone opening the door frantically darting my eyes around seeing no remnants of them being there.

"No… no… damnit… no… where are they?!" I began yelling frantically kneeling in the goo not hearing the commotion outside the room until a figure stood next to me.

"Sorry darling they are all gone for good now." I heard Crowley's voice say beside me feeling tears begin to fill my eyes as he crouched down while I said, "How do you know that?"

"Trust me I know, there is no coming back to where Squirrel and angel boy are. If it hurts more I'm fairly certain your angel boyfriend knew this going into the fight." He said standing back up as I looked up at him saying, "What am I supposed to do now?"

He let out a scoff and laugh saying, "Now I suggest you steer clear of me and my demons, so long as you stay away from us we'll do the same for now, you've made your choice Evelyn."

He began walking away stopping to look back one more time saying, "Now you are truly alone and this time darling you have no one to blame but yourself."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I sat on the ground staring at all the black goo still on the ground but eventually I got up making my way outside to see Sam standing next to the Impala.

"Sam… what are we supposed to do now…" I said quietly while he turned to me saying, "I'm retiring, I just can't do this anymore… you do what you want Evelyn but I'm done with this life."

I went to speak but saw how much pain he was in seeing him get into the Impala and drive off leaving me alone again as I felt my fist begin to shake. I appeared at the beach seeing a large crack of lightning hit the ground walking out towards the sand glaring up at the sky.

"So this is it, this is you not giving a damn while we clean up all your failed experiments!" I began yelling as the sky darkened feeling angry tears fill my eyes, "I gave you everything and scarified everything but that wasn't good enough for you was it?!"

I looked down sadly saying softer, "This is my punishment isn't it… to have the person I love ripped from my grasp over and over again while you laugh about it like it's some kind of sick joke."

I looked up angry again, "Well I'm over this cat and mouse game if you wanna kill me then stop being such a pussy and do it!"

I didn't even flinch as lightning struck right next to my body feeling the heat beside me letting out a sarcastic laugh, "That's what I thought…"

I looked down at the ring on my finger watching Castiel's grace swirl around on the inside, "You know what, fuck you asshole! I'm going to keep on fighting and keep on living because the only person I believe in wouldn't want me to give up."

I began walking off the beach hearing the thunder die down as I flipped off the beach behind me saying, "And when you actually grow the balls to kill me or I die I'll crawl my way back up because in the words of Dean Winchester, screw destiny."

**_The End... for now._**

* * *

_**Yes I know a very open ending but I'm already working on the second part of their story so fear not despite my slow progress I'm still 100% committed to finishing this story all the way through. I plan on wrapping up some of my other work first before posting more of this so I appreciate everyone's patience.**_


End file.
